


My Fair Lad

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Poor Adam, Rich Tommy Joe, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 56,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy leva uma vida chata à frente da gravadora que foi de seu pai, com uma namorada que não ama. Mas tudo isso muda quando ele encontra um mendigo que sabe cantar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi inspirada, de forma bem solta, no filme My Fair Lady (Minha Bela Dama) com Audrey Hepburn e Rex Harrison (Se vc ainda não assistiu, corra!)

TJ não estava bem certo do porque resolvera voltar para casa andando aquele dia, mas ao deixar o prédio da gravadora naquela tarde de sexta, não teve vontade de entrar no carro que o esperava. Eram apenas cinco quarteirões até seu apartamento, de qualquer forma então, ele entregou sua valise para o motorista, colocou seus enormes óculos escuros e saiu caminhando pelas ruas de Londres. Era um lindo dia ensolarado, atípico para a cidade, mesmo no verão.

O jovem empresário tinha muito em que pensar. Talvez por isso quisesse um pouco de sossego. Quando chegasse em casa, sua namorada exigiria toda a sua atenção e então, adeus silêncio. Não que as ruas fossem silenciosas naquela metrópole, mas pelo menos ninguém estava falando com ele, exigindo sua atenção, perguntando sua opinião, esperando ordens...

Ser obrigado a assumir o comando da gravadora de seu pai parecera um grande golpe de sorte, mas ele começava a se arrepender por ter aceitado. Lidar com as consequências das más escolhas do velho estava se provando um verdadeiro pesadelo. Um cantor tirolês? Música sacra? Um prodígio mirim que era sim muito inteligente, mas não podia cantar nem para salvar a própria vida... Seu velho devia estar realmente caduco, como os acionistas afirmavam. Claro que ele não poderia saber, já que não via o pai há quase dez anos.

Distraído com seus pensamentos, ele mal notou o mendigo que, mergulhado numa enorme caçamba de lixo, ostentava os pés esticados para cima enquanto vasculhava seu interior. Assim que TJ passou, o homem voltou a plantar os pés firmemente na calçada e revirando nos dedos uma maçã meio mordida, começou a cantar.

— _“When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdoms._ _Let it be...”_

TJ parou, surpreso. Sua primeira reação foi erguer o rosto a procura de uma janela aberta, de onde aquela voz poderia estar vindo, mas havia apenas uma parede maciça de tijolos. Só então ele olhou para trás, pousando os olhos sobre a figura magra e maltrapilha que era a única outra pessoa naquele quarteirão.

_— “And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdoms._ _Let it be, let it be...”._

—Com licença, ele disse, voltando sobre seus passos – É você quem está cantando?

O homem pareceu ter dificuldade em desviar os olhos de sua pequena refeição, mas quando o fez, TJ viu que ele tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis, quase grandes demais para seu rosto magro.

—Acho que sim. Às vezes eu canto sem nem perceber – disse, e sorriu um sorriso de dentes retos, mas bem amarelados. – Desculpa se tô incomodando...

—Qual o seu nome? – TJ quis saber, levando a mão até o bolso da calça para pegar sua carteira.

Interpretando erroneamente os movimentos de TJ, o mendigo começou a se afastar, exaltado.

—Por que isso te interessa? Vai chamar a policia? Não to fazendo nada errado! Eu to na minha aqui.

—Hey! Calma! Não vou chamar a policia! Só quero minha carteira... Viu? – TJ levantou a mão que segurava a carteira de couro preto. – Escute, me chamo Thomas e sou dono de uma gravadora... Você canta muito bem rapaz! Gostaria de conversar com você sobre isso...

—Ha! – o mendigo fez um som tão desagradável que TJ começou a questionar se não havia tido uma alucinação quando pensou tê-lo ouvido cantar poucos minutos antes. – Você tá tirando onda com a minha cara! Isso é alguma brincadeira, não é? Cadê as câmeras? – disse, olhando de um lado para outro.

—Não estou brincando com você. – TJ rebateu, frustrado –  Música é meu ganha-pão, eu nunca brinco quando se trata disso. Vamos, me diga seu nome e vamos conversar direito.

—Adam. Meu nome é Adam. – ele disse, muito a contragosto.

—Muito bem, Adam. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Olhe aqui, este é o meu cartão. – ele entregou ao outro um cartão brilhante bordô e preto onde se lia Thomas Joseph Ratliff, CEO Ratliff Records.

—Uau! – Adam assoviou, encarando o cartão. – coisa fina! Ok, você me convenceu. O que quer falar comigo?

—Quero saber se você está interessado em se tornar um astro da música internacional.

—Claro! E gostaria de casar com o neto da rainha!

Frustrado, Thomas, que também era conhecido por seus amigos e namorada como TJ, apertou a ponte do nariz, fechando os olhos.

—O que eu preciso fazer para você acreditar que posso fazer isso acontecer?

—Diz o que vai querer em troca – inconscientemente, Adam levou as mãos para trás das costas, fechando-as em punho, como se quisesse se proteger, o que não passou despercebido a TJ.

—Não quero nada de você, Adam. Bem, não com seu corpo, apenas sua voz... Escute, minha gravadora está com problemas financeiros e eu sinto que você pode ser um sucesso no show biz!

—Ha! – novamente aquele som desagradável, que fez TJ franzir o cenho. – Como se um mendigo pudesse virar astro do rock! Você por acaso trabalha pra fada madrinha? Fiz uns pedido pra ela no outro dia... Ela tá me devendo, sabe? Aquela trambiqueira sem vergonha!

TJ conteve o riso a muito custo.

—Você só será um mendigo se quiser. Um corte de cabelo, roupas limpas e... – Thomas farejou o ar entre eles e franziu o nariz novamente – um banho, claro, e ninguém jamais suspeitaria de que você já viveu nas ruas.

—Banho? Nem fodendo! Já tomei um sábado e nem estava precisando tanto assim.

Sério mesmo? TJ pensava consigo. De tantos mendigos nas ruas de Londres ele tinha que encontrar o estereótipo encarnado? E ele tinha que ser tão talentoso?!

—Não acredito que você vai jogar fora uma oportunidade dessas porque não quer tomar banho com frequência!

Adam olhava desconfiado para seu interlocutor. Todo mundo sempre queria alguma coisa dele, sempre! Ele só precisava descobrir o que era... E aquele almofadinha metido a esperto não podia ser diferente. Mas aquele almofadinha era bem bonito, ele tinha de admitir! Magro e baixo, do tipo petit, tinha o corpo bem proporcionado e pernas grossas metidas em calças apertadas. O cabelo loiro comprido e sem corte caindo no rosto, dava um toque especial aos olhos castanhos e a boca parecia uma delicia de se beijar. Adam decidiu que não se incomodaria em nada em dar a ele o que estava querendo! Pelo menos seria por vontade própria desta vez...

—Escuta... – jogando a maçã mordida de volta no lixo, ele deu um passo na direção de TJ – Não precisa me prometer fama e fortuna. Me paga um jantar, me deixa dormir numa cama macia e eu trepo com você na boa!

—O que?! – TJ engasgou, absolutamente chocado. – Você não tem nenhuma moral, garoto?

—Não, senhor. – o outro rebateu, jogando o cabelo sujo para longe do rosto. Seus olhos, no entanto, diziam exatamente o contrário – Não posso pagar por ela.

TJ encarou o mendigo por alguns minutos, perplexo. O que teria acontecido com ele para que fizesse uma proposta como aquela tão levianamente, se ele nem mesmo gostava da ideia?

—Eu sempre fiz o que pude para me manter vivo. – ele disse, a guisa de desculpa, dando de ombros.

—Entendo. Mas você precisa entender uma coisa: Não quero me aproveitar de você. Eu sou hetero, ok?! Tenho uma namorada. Estou interessado em um acordo que favoreça a nós dois, mas seu corpo não faz parte dele. Quero sua voz, e sua boa vontade.

Adam encarava o homem chamado Thomas, sem saber o que fazer. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

TJ percebeu que o outro continuava reticente e percebeu também que de nada adiantaria pressioná-lo, então disse:  
—Pense no assunto, meu endereço está no cartão. Me procure na segunda. Mas tenha em mente que essa é uma oportunidade única.  
Ele então, girou nos calcanhares e começou a se afastar. Adam ficou observando, alguma coisa que não sabia identificar o impelia a chamar o outro de volta.

—Hey! Thomas... – ele gritou, correndo na direção dele. TJ virou-se para ele, com um sorriso encantador e um brilho nos olhos que Adam pensou ser de esperança. Ficou calado então, sem saber por que o havia chamado. Por fim, para aliviar o constrangimento, disse: Será que você podia me aliviar numa grana?

—Como é? – a decepção na voz de TJ era evidente.

—É que eu não comi nada o dia todo...

—Ah... – TJ ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, mas pegou a carteira e deu uma nota de cinquenta libras a Adam, que sorriu maravilhado. - Adeus Adam, espero mesmo vê-lo de novo.

—Obrigado! – Adam gritou, para as costas de Thomas. Enquanto o observava se afastar, soltou um profundo suspiro e correu as mãos pelo cabelo extremamente sujo. Ele estava certo, precisava mesmo de um banho. Mas era quando ele estava limpo que as piores coisas aconteciam... Baixando os olhos para o dinheiro, ele suspirou novamente. Poderia fazê-lo render bastante, se fosse esperto. Teria refeições decentes e uma cama limpa por vários dias, o que tornava o banho não só atraente, como necessário. Não que Adam fosse um porco contumaz. Longe disso, mas estar fedendo era sua única defesa contra os predadores que circulavam pelos amontoados de pessoas que viviam nas ruas de Londres.  
Naquela noite, porém, ele estaria a salvo, graças a Thomas Joseph Ratliff.

Havia uma pensão em Brick Lane que era bem barata e a velha indiana que era a dona do lugar gostava dele.

Foi para lá que Adam se dirigiu.

 

Em seu caminho para casa, TJ mal podia acreditar no encontro que acabara de ter. Aquele garoto era uma caricatura patética de ser humano.

Por um momento, ele se revoltou contra o governo que abandonava pessoas como ele a sua própria sorte, então se lembrou de que muitas dessas pessoas escolhiam a rua. Não sabia a história de Adam, mas gostaria de ajudar a mudá-la a partir de agora. Ele torcia para que o rapaz aceitasse.  
Quando chegou em casa, Ashley andava pela sala de um lado para o outro, com uma expressão de angustia que o fez se sentir culpado.  
—TJ, por onde você andou? Estava morta de preocupação!  
—Desculpe Ashley, me distrai na rua...  
—Se distraiu com o que? Aliás, o que deu na sua cabeça de dispensar o motorista?  
—Eu queria andar um pouco, o dia está tão bonito...  
—Nós temos uma esteira em casa, se é exercício o que você quer. Não consigo imaginar porque alguém gostaria de andar a pé por essa cidade horrorosa...

—Ashley... – TJ estava cansado e sobrecarregado, então, desistiu de discutir. Como uma garota tipicamente americana, criada na Califórnia, Ashley nunca veria a real beleza daquela cidade centenária. Ele limitou-se a balançar a cabeça e beijá-la no rosto. – Me desculpe por deixá-la preocupada. Vou tomar um banho.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquele final de semana custou a passar, tanto para TJ quanto para Adam, que, fechado em seu pequeno quarto na pensão indiana, ouvia alguns discos que comprara no mercado de pulgas na vitrola da Sra. Urvashi. Eles haviam conversado muito na noite de sexta, quando Adam chegara. A velha mulher era muito sábia e dava sempre bons conselhos. Ela o havia aconselhado a aceitar a proposta do tal executivo.

—É uma oportunidade única, querido! – ela dissera, com seu leve sotaque. – Se ele estiver falando a verdade, você pode se tornar um sucesso!

—Mas e se ele não tiver?! – Adam cutucava as unhas com um palito, tentando tirar a sujeira debaixo delas e ao mesmo tempo, tendo uma ótima desculpa para não olhar nos olhos dela.

—Bem... Do modo como eu vejo as coisas, você não tem nada a perder. Se algo der errado, você pode voltar para cá. Sabe que sempre terá um lar aqui, não sabe?

—Eu sei... Mas não é justo com a senhora!

—Esqueça isso, querido! Você é como um filho para mim e não quero mais vê-lo dormindo na rua, a mercê daqueles desgraçados!

Adam ficou vermelho ao pensar que a velha senhora sabia o que lhe acontecia com frequência quando dormia na rua, mas pensando bem, como ela poderia não saber?! Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar de uma vez, fazendo a chama sob o pequeno fogareiro a sua frente oscilar. Ela estava certa. Ele não tinha nada a perder. Se percebesse que Thomas estava mentindo para ele, daria o fora rapidinho.

Agora, deitado em sua cama, pequena, mas limpa e macia, sentindo o cheiro de sabonete que se desprendia de sua pele, com cabelo e barba aparados e limpos, ele pensava que podia se acostumar com o conforto que o dinheiro lhe traria. E ganhar esse dinheiro com sua voz em vez de seu corpo, parecia um adicional irrecusável.

Do outro lado da cidade, Thomas também estava deitado em sua cama, que era grande e luxuosa, com a linda Ashley dormindo ao seu lado. O jovem executivo torcia para que Adam decidisse aceitar sua proposta. Um contrato entre eles salvaria a vida de ambos, ele tinha certeza. É claro que transformar o mendigo em um astro da música daria muito trabalho. Ele precisaria de uma repaginada geral em seu visual, roupas e até mesmo educação. Ele saberia ler?

Bom, uma coisa de cada vez, ele pensou, ao virar-se de lado na cama, encarando a namorada que dormia tranquila. Por algum motivo, o belo rosto de Adam voltou a sua mente. Apesar de ser hetero, Thomas era capaz de reconhecer um homem bonito e Adam, com seus olhos azuis, cílios volumosos, sobrancelhas grossas e boca perfeitamente desenhada, era um belo exemplar do sexo masculino. Uma vez que se limpasse, cortasse o cabelo e engordasse um pouco, ele seria simplesmente estonteante.

 

Na segunda feira pela manhã. Thomas estava ocupado em uma reunião com seu sócio Isaac Carpenter, quando uma secretária extremamente atônita o interrompeu.

—Me desculpe a intromissão, TJ, mas há... alguém aqui que insiste em falar com você. Eu disse que você estava ocupado, mas ele ameaçou fazer um escândalo na recepção e ele tem um cartão seu, então...

—Lana, acalme-se! Está tudo bem. É o Adam, certo? – a secretária fez que sim com a cabeça. – Eu estava esperando por ele. Deixe-o entrar e traga uma bandeja com chá e alguns petiscos.

—Está bem.

—Espere só, Isaac! – Ele disse, virando-se para o sócio. - É simplesmente fantástico!

—Pois vamos ver. – Isaac rebateu, sentando-se no braço de uma poltrona. - Nunca duvidei de seus instintos TJ, mas este me parece difícil de acreditar!

Logo uma batida na porta precedeu a secretária, que ainda não estava totalmente a vontade com a presença de Adam ali.

—Eu disse que ele ia me receber! – ele disse, olhando de soslaio para a mulher antes de entrar na sala enorme e soltar um assovio nada discreto.

TJ, por sua vez, estava impressionado com a mudança operada no outro. Agora que estavam limpos, ele pode perceber que os cabelos de Adam eram de um invejável tom de loiro morango e ele parecia muito mais saudável naquela manhã, envergando um traje indiano branco e esvoaçante.

—Vejo que colocou meu dinheiro em bom uso, Adam. Fico feliz.

Adam deu um sorriso presunçoso e fungou ruidosamente.

—Eu sei fazer um bom negócio, por isso to aqui.

—Fantástico! Deixe-me lhe apresentar meu sócio, Isaac. Isaac, este é Adam, o talento de quem eu estava lhe falando.

—Muito prazer Adam. – o jovem magro de grandes olhos azuis se levantou e estendeu a mão para o outro. Adam hesitou, mas por fim, apertou a mão dele. – Se você tiver metade do talento que TJ disse que tem, estaremos feitos pelo resto de nossas vidas.

—Não sei nada de talento, Isaac, mas gosto de cantar.

—Bem, deixe-me ouvi-lo então!

Adam, porém não fez nada. Extremamente encabulado, não conseguia se fazer cantar.

—Relaxe, Adam. Tome, com certeza vai encontrar uma música que goste. Escolha qualquer uma e cante junto, assim Isaac poderá avaliar sua voz.

Adam pegou o MP3 player da mão de TJ e ficou olhando o pequeno aparelho por vários minutos.

—Coloque os fones de ouvido. Depois você tem que passar o dedo pela tela, e a lista sobe ou desce. Quando encontrar uma música que queria, é só tocar sobre ela.

—Eu sei! Só estou com medo de sujar...

—Então é só limpar. TJ rebateu, com um sorriso. – Vá em frente.

Ele então vasculhou a lista de músicas até encontrar uma que conhecia bem a letra, colocou os fones e se deixou levar, cantando em voz alta.

— _“Mama! Just killed a man. Put the gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he’s dead...”_

—Oh meu Deus! – Isaac sussurrou – TJ, você encontrou ouro naquela lixeira amigo!

—Eu sei! – Isaac fez menção de interromper o cantor, que estava de olhos fechados, mas TJ o interrompeu. – Deixe-o cantar, vamos ver o que ele faz com as notas mais altas.

— _“Mama! Life had just begun. But now I’ve gone and thrown it all away...”_

Neste ponto, os dois sócios se entreolharam, boquiabertos e abriram sorrisos idênticos.

—Muito bem Adam! Pode parar. É realmente fantástico, TJ tem toda a razão.

—Valeu. – Adam parecia encabulado, mas sorria satisfeito ao devolver o MP3. – E agora o que?

—Bem... Vamos pedir ao nosso departamento jurídico que faça um contrato para você, especificando todos os direitos e deveres de ambas as partes. Se você gostar dos nossos termos, então poderemos começar.

—Ok. Eu vou precisar de um adevogado?

—Se você quiser, um advogado pode explicar melhor os termos no contrato para você, - TJ enfatizou a pronuncia correta da palavra advogado, tentando de forma discreta mostrar a Adam que falara errado. – Mas o faremos o mais simples possível.

—Advogado... – o aspirante a cantor disse baixinho, testando a palavra. – Certo e o que eu faço agora?

—Se importaria de responder algumas perguntas? – Isaac questionou, sentando-se à mesa de TJ, ao que Adam deu de ombros. – Sente-se então.

Naquele momento, Lana entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja com os itens que TJ pedira.

—Sirva-se a vontade, Adam. – ele disse.

—Obrigado, Thomas, mas a Sra. Urvashi me encheu de comida hoje de manhã.

—Está hospedado em Brick Lane, então? – Isaac quis saber.

—Sim. A dona da pensão foi legal comigo nos últimos anos.

—Bom saber que não está dormindo na rua. – Thomas disse, genuinamente feliz por saber que ele tinha um teto sobre sua cabeça a noite.

—Por enquanto... Quer dizer, a Sra. Urvashi é muito boa e não me cobra o preço todo, mas só vou poder ficar lá enquanto tiver grana. Não é justo ela me sustentar...

—Daremos um jeito nisso. – TJ disse, colocando a mão no ombro dele. Adam ergueu os olhos para ele e sorriu, estava começando a confiar naquele homem de olhos doces e sorriso franco.

—Bem, vamos começar. – Isaac interrompeu a conversa, batendo o lápis no bloco de papel. – Seu nome completo, por favor.

—Adam Mitchel Lambert.

—Cidade natal?

—San Diego, Califórnia. – Neste ponto, Isaac e Thomas trocaram olhares. Se ele fosse um imigrante ilegal, eles teriam problemas.

—Certo... Data de nascimento?

—29 de Janeiro. 1982.

TJ se surpreendeu. Ele tinha 25 anos?! Não parecia ter nem 18!

—Tem algum documento de identidade? – Adam fez que não com a cabeça, obviamente constrangido.

—Teremos que providenciar, então... Pode me dar o endereço da pensão onde está hospedado?

—Brick Lane, nº20. – Isaac assentiu, não era o melhor lugar do mundo para se viver, mas também não era dos piores.

—Por enquanto é só, Adam. Nós entraremos em contato com você assim que o contrato estiver pronto.

—Está bem.

—Eu levo você até a porta. – TJ disse, passando um braço pelo ombro dele.

Quando passaram pela recepção, ele chamou a secretária.

—Lana, peça a Jerry que traga o carro e que leve o Sr. Lambert para onde ele quiser ir.

—Certo, TJ.

—Agora, Adam, onde está aquele cartão que lhe dei na sexta. – Adam estendeu a ele o pequeno pedaço de papel retangular. TJ o pegou e escreveu alguns números na parte de trás. – Este é meu celular pessoal, quero que me ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa. Se isso demorar mais do que pensamos e você ficar sem dinheiro, me avise. Está bem?!

—Ok... Thomas, por que que você tá fazendo tudo isso por mim?

—Eu já lhe disse... Você vai salvar a gravadora do meu pai!

—Você é um cara egoísta pra cacete, né?! – Adam comentou, sorrindo.

—Sim. Totalmente. – TJ riu e deu um tapinha amigável nas costas do outro. – Nos veremos em breve.

Mas o “em breve” demorou mais do que o esperado. Convencer os executivos de que Adam seria um sucesso na indústria se provou um desafio à altura da teimosia de Thomas Ratliff.

—Colton! Ele tem muito talento! Se você o ouvisse...

—Thomas, não se trata apenas de talento! Ele tem que ter apelo comercial... E uma base de fãs não seria nada mal também.

—Podemos fazer isso. Ele precisa de um pouco de cuidado, mas tenho certeza de que as garotas vão adorá-lo e com o tempo e uma boa campanha de marketing, todos perceberão como ele é bom! Colton, ele cantou Bohemian Rhapsody à capella, na nossa frente, sem ensaiar! – Nesse momento, TJ olhou para Isaac procurando apoio.

—É verdade, Colton. Você sabe que eu sou o primeiro a dizer quando acho que TJ está errado, mas desta vez ele não está! Adam é perfeito para nós neste momento!

—Certo, certo... Fiquem quietos vocês dois. Vamos fazer o seguinte: Façam uma pesquisa de mercado e conversem com o departamento de Publicidade. Se em um mês vocês me trouxerem noticias animadoras, terão carta branca da diretoria para trazer esse rapaz para a gravadora.

—Um mês... Mas... – TJ começou a protestar. Um mês era muito tempo! E se Adam desistisse? E se desaparecesse?

—Parece justo. Obrigado Colton! – Isaac interrompeu o amigo, puxando-o para fora da sala.

—Isaac! Qual é a sua?! Não podemos esperar um mês!

—TJ, Colton nunca aprovaria o Adam se soubesse que ele é um mendigo! Um mês é tempo o bastante para nós darmos um trato nele, conseguirmos os documentos e tudo o mais. Temos que fazer o passado dele irrelevante, antes de qualquer coisa.

Irritado, TJ se jogou na poltrona mais próxima. Sabia que Isaac estava certo e detestava isso.

—Está bem, você tem razão. Mas precisamos de um plano.

—Sim... Vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai cuidar dele. Aparência, educação, dar algum refinamento a ele. Eu cuido das coisas por aqui. Vou falar com o pessoal do marketing e com o advogado.

—Está bem... E quanto às acomodações?

—Não vejo problemas em mantê-lo na tal pensão, se ele se sente confortável lá.

—Sim. Colocá-lo em um ambiente estranho agora não seria boa ideia e o baixo custo não nos fará mal também. Ficamos combinados então.

Os dois sócios se separaram e TJ sentou-se em sua mesa, com lápis e papel a sua frente. Faria uma lista para se organizar. Primeiro de tudo, Adam precisava de roupas para o dia a dia, então ele procuraria um tutor para ensiná-lo a falar direito e se fosse necessário, a ler e escrever. Então cuidariam dos supérfluos, como cabelo e figurinos.


	3. Chapter 3

Eram três da madrugada quando o celular de TJ começou a tocar. Meio acordado, meio dormindo, ele esticou o braço para pegar o aparelho.

—Alô... – resmungou.

—Thomas! – ele reconheceu a voz na linha de imediato e reconheceu também o medo que a fazia soar tremula. – É o Adam. Desculpa ligar a essa hora, mas eu preciso... Preciso de ajuda!

—Que aconteceu Adam? Você está bem?

—Não sei... meu peito dói e minha perna está sangrando... houve um incêndio, a Sra. Urvashi... – neste momento ele começou a tossir e já não conseguia falar.

—Onde você está?

—Brick Lane... Alguns metros da pensão... outra esquina.

Quando TJ chegou ao endereço que Adam lhe dera, encontrou apenas o caos. Havia carros de bombeiros, policia e civis por todos os lados e nem sinal de Adam. Impossibilitado de seguir com o carro, ele estacionou e correu pela rua, vendo em cada uma das macas que entravam nas ambulâncias, o corpo sem vida de Adam.

—Com licença, senhor! – ele interpelou um bombeiro que parara um minuto para descansar. – O que aconteceu aqui?

—Um fogareiro aceso ateou fogo à uma cortina... Quase não tivemos tempo que retirar as pessoas. Uma tragédia horrível.

—Minha nossa! Houve muitas mortes? – percebendo que o bombeiro começava a desconfiar de suas intenções, TJ emendou – Não sou da imprensa! Tenho um amigo que morava aí...

—Tivemos algumas perdas, sim. Uma senhora de idade e duas moças.

—Por acaso o senhor viu um jovem magro e alto de cabelos loiros?

—Sim! Ele se recusou a ser levado para o hospital. Estava com um tanque de oxigênio da última vez que o vi... Olhe, bem ali.

O bombeiro apontou para uma esquina, onde havia um ponto de ônibus e lá estava Adam, recostado pesadamente em um dos postes que sustentavam o abrigo.

—Obrigado. TJ atravessou a rua sem olhar, não havia tráfego de qualquer forma. Parou ao lado de Adam e o chacoalhou pelos ombros. – Adam! Você está bem?! Adam!

—Pare de me chacoalhar Thomas! Cacete, dói tudo!

—Que merda, Adam! Por que se recusou a ir para o hospital?

—Porque eu já tinha ligado para você!

—Venha. Você precisa de cuidados. Apoie-se em mim.

Com cuidado e evitando forçar a perna machucada, Adam foi até o carro, apoiando-se no amigo.

—Desculpa te dar todo esse trabalho.

—Hey, você é meu investimento, lembra? – Thomas disse, brincando. – O que aconteceu com você?

—Eu pulei da janela do meu quarto quando vi o fogo.

—Você ficou maluco?!

—Eu não pulei pro chão! – Adam rebateu, seu tom de voz deixando claro que ele achava aquela hipótese ridícula – Mirei a escada de incêndio do prédio em frente. Infelizmente errei o calculo e bati com o peito na grade e machuquei a perna tentando pular pra dentro.

—Ainda acho que você é maluco. Mas fico feliz que esteja bem.

Quando eles chegaram ao hospital, a equipe médica já estava de prontidão, atendendo as ambulâncias que vinham do local do incêndio. Assim que Thomas disse que Adam era uma vitima, eles o atenderam prontamente.

—Ele vai ter que passar a noite aqui. – disse a chefe das enfermeiras para TJ, quando trouxeram Adam de volta do Raio-X.

—Por quê? Ele está muito machucado?

—Não, não. Não se preocupe. Foi apenas um corte na perna e algumas luxações nas costelas. Mas precisa tomar soro, pois está desidratado e precisamos monitorar sua respiração, já que ele inalou muita fumaça.

—Entendo. Melhor assim, preciso preparar as coisas na minha casa para recebê-lo... – E desde já o jovem executivo antecipava a reação de sua namorada.

—Ele tem muita sorte por ter um amigo como você! Vá tranquilo, nós cuidaremos bem dele.

Ao entrar no reservado onde Adam fora atendido e onde passaria a noite, TJ levou um susto. Ele estava tão pálido! E parecia respirar com dificuldade.

—Adam? – chamou, baixinho.

—Estou vivo, não se preocupe. – Adam respondeu, tirando a mascara de oxigênio do rosto.

—É claro que está... A enfermeira já falou com você? – Adam fez que sim com a cabeça, evitando forçar a garganta dolorida. – Eu vou para casa agora, mas volto depois do almoço, com roupas para você.

—Certo. Vejo você mais tarde, então. – TJ sorriu e já estava afastando a cortina, quando Adam chamou seu nome. – Obrigado!

Eles sorriram um para o outro e Thomas foi embora, preparando seus ouvidos e sua paciência para a próxima batalha.

—Onde você estava?! – foi a primeira das muitas coisas que Ashley gritou para ele quando chegou.

—Ouve um incêndio na pensão em que Adam morava...

—Oh meu Deus! Ele está bem?

—Está no hospital agora, em observação, mas está bem. O problema agora é que ele não tem mais para onde ir...

—Bem, isso é ruim. Mas você vai dar um jeito.

—Sim. Vou trazê-lo para cá.

—Você não vai trazer um mendigo para morar na minha casa, Thomas!

—É _minha_ casa, Ashley! E eu vou trazê-lo sim, para ficar aqui. Adam não tem onde morar.

—Ele não viveu nas ruas por tanto tempo?! Deixe-o lá, já é grandinho, aposto que pode se virar muito bem sozinho.

—Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Ash...

—TJ, seja razoável! É um mendigo! Ele provavelmente vai destruir a casa toda! Isso se não roubar tudo o que houver aqui e fugir rindo da nossa cara!

—Você não o conhece, Ashley...

—E você conhece?

TJ passou as mãos pelo cabelo, frustrado.

—Há alguma coisa nos olhos dele, Ash. Não sei o que é, mas se você o vir, vai entender! Adam jamais seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas!

—Desde quando você ficou tão sentimental? Ou ingênuo.

—Não sei... Mas eu acredito nesse garoto e estou pedindo a você que acredite em mim.

Ashley bufou e se sentou pesadamente no sofá.

—Está bem... Mas a porta do nosso quarto fica trancada.

Sabendo que já conseguira uma vitória enorme, TJ se inclinou e beijou a namorada no rosto.

—Obrigado.

 

Adam não tinha malas para levar para seu novo lar. Na sacola de plástico que carregava, havia apenas duas cuecas limpas e seus discos, que ele conseguira salvar no incêndio. As roupas que comprara com o dinheiro que TJ lhe dera, haviam ficado para trás.

—Seja bem vindo! – TJ disse, ao abrir a porta do apartamento, que não era grande, mas tinha uma vista fantástica da cidade.

—Nossa! É uma bela casa essa sua! Sua namorada tem bom gosto.

—Ashley mora comigo há apenas alguns meses... Fui eu quem decorou o apartamento. – TJ se virou para ele com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto bonito. – Este é seu quarto, o banheiro é logo ali. Nós não temos empregada, então se você puder ajudar a manter a casa limpa...

—Ok... Sua namorada não se importa mesmo?

—Claro que não, ela vai gostar de você. Amanhã sairemos para lhe comprar algumas roupas novas e itens básicos.

—Não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que não é necessário. – Adam disse, erguendo a sacola plástica. – Obrigado, Thomas.

—Acho que se vamos morar juntos, você pode me chamar de TJ, como os outros.

—Hum... Não gosto de ser como os outros... Vou arranjar outro apelido pra você...

TJ riu, fazendo a franja comprida demais cair sobre o rosto e por um instante, Adam ficou sem fôlego. O tom loiro do cabelo realçava os olhos castanhos e de cílios compridos.

—O jantar ficará pronto logo, então se quiser se instalar e depois se juntar a mim, abriremos uma garrafa de vinho para celebrar sua chegada.

Vinte minutos depois, Adam chegou na cozinha, de banho tomado, mas usando a mesma roupa de antes, emprestada de Isaac. Seu cabelo brilhava, ainda meio molhado e ele havia feito a barba.

—Usei seu aparelho de barbear. Você não se importa, né?

TJ demorou um pouco para responder, estupefato com a beleza do rosto do cantor. Ele ainda não havia notado, que sob toda aquela barba, o rosto dele era bem desenhado e de traços delicados.

—Não... De jeito nenhum. Mas compraremos um só para você amanhã. Sente-se. Estou preparando uma macarronada.

—Faz um tempão que eu não como macarrão! – Adam sorriu de orelha a orelha e se acomodou num dos banquinhos do balcão de café da manhã. – Cadê sua namorada... Qual é mesmo o nome dela?

—Ashley. Ela vai jantar com amigos hoje. Você provavelmente vai conhecê-la amanhã.

—Acho que ela não gostou muito da ideia de eu morar aqui...

—O que te faz pensar isso?

—Ela estaria aqui quando eu chegasse, se tivesse gostado.

TJ parou de mexer a massa na panela e virou-se para ele. Não havia motivo para mentir para Adam. E se ele soubesse da verdade, poderia se defender melhor da língua ferina de Ashley.

—Vou ser sincero com você, Adam... Ela não gostou nem um pouco. Exigiu que a porta do nosso quarto ficasse trancada.

—Ela acha que eu vou roubar vocês? Eu nunca...

—Eu sei! Mas foi a condição que ela impôs. Sinto muito.

—Bom... – Adam deu de ombros – Ela não é a primeira, nem a vai ser a última pessoa a me rejeitar, então, tanto faz. Não vou pisar nos calos dela.

—Vocês provavelmente mal vão se ver, nós temos vidas separadas.

—Então por que ainda tão juntos? – Adam disparou, sem pensar.

Thomas arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que responder, por fim deu de ombros.

—É conveniente. Eu preciso de sexo às vezes, sabe?! E ela gosta da independência que meu dinheiro traz.

—Vocês não se gostam?

—Pergunta difícil... Gosto dela sim, mas acho que já não a amo como antes... – um tanto chocado com a própria revelação, TJ se sentou ao lado de Adam, encarando as mãos.

—Eu nunca tive ninguém especial na vida, então, o que é que eu sei?! – Adam disse, olhando fixamente para TJ - Mas acho que deve ser horrível pra você perceber uma coisa dessas e se ver nessa situação e pra ela também... Não seria melhor acabar com tudo e seguir cada um com a sua vida?

TJ suspirou desviando sua atenção das unhas perfeitamente aparadas e olhou para Adam, que estava sério.

—Talvez você esteja certo... Mas é difícil se livrar de situações confortáveis.

—Confortável? Que que é isso?! – o outro disse, de repente, aliviando o clima pesado.

—Você precisa mesmo aprender algumas coisas! – TJ rebateu, levantando-se. – Quer abrir o vinho? O macarrão está pronto.

Adam lutou um pouco com o abridor de garrafas, mas por fim, a rolha saiu, espalhando o aroma encorpado do vinho tinto no ar.

Thomas encheu dois pratos com espaguete e molho vermelho e os serviu sobre o balcão mesmo.

—Isso aqui tá gostoso pra cacete Tommy! – Adam disse, de boca cheia.

—Tommy? É assim que você decidiu me chamar? – havia riso na voz do empresário.

—É. – Adam ficou ligeiramente vermelho.

—Ninguém nunca me chamou assim, nem quando eu era criança...

—Combina com você. Você é pequeno e magrinho.

—Falou o musculoso! – TJ brincou,

—Eu passei fome, qual a sua desculpa?

TJ se sentiu culpado imediatamente, mas logo percebeu que se Adam estava fazendo piadas sobre sua vida, ele não deveria se sentir mal.

—Tommy... Acho que posso viver com isso. Posso chamar você de Addy?

—Nem fodendo!

Os dois caíram na risada, voltando a prestar total atenção em seus pratos de macarrão.

—Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Adam? – TJ disse, de repente um tempo depois.

—Pode. – o aspirante a cantor, que insistira em lavar a louça do jantar, depositou um prato no escorredor e virou-se para o outro, enxugando as mãos no pano de prato que pendurara na cintura.

—O que aconteceu com você? Por que foi morar nas ruas?

—Meus pais me expulsaram de casa quando eu tinha quatorze anos.

—Por quê?

—Ter um filho viado não se encaixava na ideia deles de família perfeita.

O tom de voz dele era casual, até mesmo debochado, mas TJ podia ver em seu rosto o quanto aquilo o fizera sofrer, e ainda fazia.

—Sinto muito por isso!

—É mais comum do que a maioria pensa. Eu vivi em uma casa abandonada com mais cinco garotos na mesma situação.

—O que aconteceu com eles?

—A maioria morreu de overdose, ou de frio. Vendo isso acontecer com cada um, aprendi a me virar – ele deu de ombros – Como todo moleque de rua. Já roubei lojas, já bati carteiras... Vendi meu corpo...

—Você voltou a ver seus pais?

—Uma vez, no mercado eu vi minha mãe. Ela me viu também, mas não falou comigo. Só... virou o rosto e foi embora, como se estivesse olhando para um outro mendigo qualquer. Mas eu quase nunca penso nisso. Não adianta nada. Eu só queria que as pessoas parassem de tratar a gente assim!

—Bem, se tudo der certo, você vai poder gastar os rios de dinheiro que vai ganhar tentando reverter essa situação.

Adam abriu um sorriso enorme e voltou a se sentar ao lado de seu novo amigo.

—E eu nunca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente, Tommy Joe!

TJ sorriu, estava gostando cada vez mais daquele rapaz. Adam era sincero e muito inteligente. Seria bom tê-lo por perto, poder ensinar algumas coisas para ele, moldá-lo no astro que ele com certeza se tornaria.

—Por favor, não se ofenda com o que vou perguntar agora, mas... Você sabe ler? Escrever?

—Sim. Meu pai era professor. Foi por isso que nos mudamos para cá, ele ia trabalhar em uma universidade. Minha mãe tocava piano.

—Como eles se chamam?

—Pra que você quer saber? Sou de maior, não preciso deles pra nada.

—Sim, mas você precisa de documentos... Tudo bem, com sua data de nascimento e nome completo, devemos conseguir encontrar seu registro e tirar uma segunda via dos seus papeis. – TJ sorriu, decidido a deixar aquele assunto doloroso pra trás. – Agora me diga, que tipo de música você gosta de ouvir? Já o ouvi cantando Beatles e Queen... O que mais?

—Gosto dos locais. David Bowie, Elton John, Sting...

—Temos gostos muito parecidos. – Tommy disse, jogando o cabelo para trás. Meus discos estão todos na sala de estar, fique a vontade para pegar qualquer um que queira. – Eu gosto muito de rock mais pesado e música eletrônica. Você conhece Depeche Mode?

—Já ouvi falar, mas nunca ouvi nada deles. Gosto de algumas músicas do Mettálica também. Enter Sandman...

—Você tá falando sério?! Enter Sandman é minha música preferida!

Adam sorriu e caminhou até a enorme estante na sala de estar, forrada de Cds, Lps e livros sobre música.

—Seria bom você ler um pouco, para melhorar seu vocabulário... – Tommy disse, baixinho, mais para si mesmo.

—Vocabulário?

—Sim... Você tem alguns vícios de linguagem dos quais seria melhor se livrar.

—Tá... – Adam olhou para TJ, sorriu e corrigiu – Certo, entendi.

—Ótimo. Você já pensou em que tipo de música gostaria de colocar em um CD?

Adam correu um dedo pelas lombadas dos CDs na prateleira a sua frente, pensando.

—Uma vez eu consegui me esconder dentro de um cinema pra fugir do frio... Eles estavam passando um filme estranho pra cacete, sobre um cantor dos anos 70 que tinha morrido, mas no final ele não tinha morrido coisa nenhuma. Muito doido aquele filme, mas eu gostei muito das músicas que eles tocavam e das roupas cheias de brilho, franjas, penas...

—Por acaso você não está falando de Velvet Goldmine, está?

—Acho que era esse o nome do filme, sim...

—Cacete cara! É meu filme preferido!

—Ah! Para com isso! Tá falando sério?

—Muito sério! Acho que você é minha alma gêmea cultural!

Adam riu e se sentou no sofá branco.

—Bom, então será Glam Rock. Agora precisamos de um guarda-roupa a altura... Você já foi a Camden Town?

—Lógico! Adoro aquilo lá. Já fiz um monte de compras imaginarias lá.

—Bem, então vamos fazer compras de verdade, assim que sua perna sarar! Iremos de manhã e levaremos tanto tempo quanto necessário, mas no final do dia, você será um astro do rock!

—Ou pelo menos vou parecer com um.


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte, Adam acordou muito cedo, com a barriga roncando. Tommy já teria acordado? Ele pensou. Abriu a porta com cuidado e espiou para fora. Não havia sinal de vida no apartamento.

—Droga. – disse baixinho, voltando para dentro do quarto. Teria que esperar alguém levantar...

Meia hora se passou e seu estomago estava doendo de fome.

—Isso é idiotice! – ele disse para as paredes vazias. – Tommy disse que a casa é minha também! Não vo passar fome quando tem uma geladeira cheia logo ali!

Pé ante pé, ele saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha. A Sra. Urvashi o havia ensinado algumas coisas, então, Adam decidiu que faria chá e panquecas, para agradecer a Tommy e sua namorada.

Ainda sonada, Ashley se levantou e caminhou arrastando os pés até a cozinha, em busca de uma xícara de café. Completamente esquecida de que agora havia uma terceira pessoa morando na casa, ela se assustou quando viu Adam encostado na pia, bebendo chá e gritou tão alto que até os pombos no beiral da janela saíram voando.

—Ai! Calma! Não grita! – ele andou na direção dela, com as mãos estendidas, o que a fez gritar ainda mais e se afastar, colocando o balcão da cozinha entre eles.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?! – TJ veio correndo do quarto, puxando para baixo a camiseta justa de mangas compridas que enfiara apressadamente pela cabeça.

Adam ficou quieto, aproveitando a oportunidade para admirar o corpo de seu bem feitor. Ashley por sua vez, tentava recuperar o fôlego.

—Ashley! Por que você gritou?

—Porque tem a porra de um homem estranho na minha cozinha! – ela berrou, apontando para Adam.

—Desculpa, Ashley...

—Você não precisa se desculpar, Adam. Ash é meio lenta de manhã e deve ter esquecido que agora você mora aqui... – TJ disse, olhando incisivamente para a namorada.

—É... – ela disse, meio a contragosto. – Me desculpe Adam.

—Eu fiz panquecas... – ele disse, a fim de interromper o silêncio constrangedor que se instalara na cozinha.

—Você sabe cozinhar? – Tommy perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Ashley no balcão.

—Um pouco. A Sra. Urvashi me ensinou... Ah merda!

—Que foi, Adam?

—A Sra. Urvashi... O que aconteceu com ela no incêndio?

—Não sei, mas vou me informar. Hey! Essas panquecas estão muito boas!

—É verdade. Estão muito gostosas mesmo. – Ashley disse, a contra gosto.

Naquele momento o celular de TJ começou a tocar sobre a mesa de centro na sala. Ele se levantou e foi atender, andando pela sala enquanto falava.

Adam pôde então, observa-lo com liberdade. Apesar de pequeno, Tommy tinha um corpo definido, de pele perfeitamente branca. Suas coxas eram grossas e musculosas e seus pés maiores do que se poderia supor.

—Hey. Tire os olhos dele! – ele ouviu Ashley sibilar em seu ouvido.

—Calma ai garota! Olhar não tira pedaço!

—É, mas eu estou vendo um pedaço de você que está crescendo enquanto você olha para o meu namorado! E eu não gosto disso!

—Por quê? Você não se garante? – um sorriso maldoso curvou os lábios perfeitos.

—Ora seu...

Alheio a troca de olhares fulminantes entre os dois, TJ desligou o telefone e apanhou seu prato no balcão, levando-o até a pia enquanto falava.

—Vá se trocar, Adam. Isaac quer nós dois na gravadora.

—Está bem...

 

Ao chegarem ao prédio de tijolos próximo a Picadilly Circus, Isaac os esperava no saguão de entrada.

—O pessoal da publicidade teve uma ideia excelente!

—Bom dia para você também, Isaac! – Tommy disse, irônico.

—Ah é! Oi Adam. Como você está se sentindo?

—Estou bem, Isaac. Obrigado pelas roupas.

—Sem problema. – a essa altura, eles já haviam entrado na sala de TJ e Isaac fechava a porta atrás deles. – Escutem! O pessoal do marketing bolou uma ideia fantástica!

—Fale de uma vez!

—Nós vamos acidentalmente – ele fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos – vazar um áudio do Adam na rede.

—Vazar? – Adam questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

—Sim. Vamos gravar você cantando, o mais puro possível. Sem muitos instrumentos, bem amador mesmo e soltar anonimamente na internet e ver o que acontece.

—Parece uma boa ideia. O que você acha, Adam?

—Eu faço o que vocês mandarem. – ele deu de ombros – Só quero cantar.

—Que assim seja então! – Isaac disse, esfregando as mãos. – Vamos para o estúdio.

Quando Adam passou pela porta do estúdio, seu queixo caiu. O ambiente era grande, mas aconchegante, com vários sofás espalhados e a sala de gravação era forrada de tapetes do chão ao teto.

—São para dar ambiente ao som. – Isaac disse, acompanhando o olhar dele pelas verdadeiras obras de arte persa que eram aqueles tapetes. Fique a vontade, Adam. É importante que você esteja relaxado.

—Estou pronto para começar. – Adam disse.

—Certo... TJ, aqui está o violão.

—Violão? Pra que?

—Achei que seria uma boa ideia se você tocasse.

—Faz muito tempo Isaac.

—Exatamente por isso! Nós queremos um áudio amador, lembra?

—Isso não é muito honesto, né? – Adam disse, coçando a nuca.

—Pode parecer assim Adam, mas escute: Nós precisamos testar você com o público antes que os diretores da gravadora concordem em contratar você. Temos que mostrar seu talento como cantor antes do nosso como produtores. Se sua voz causar comoção o bastante, aí então mostraremos seu rosto.

—Bom, eu disse que vou fazer o que precisar fazer, então vamos lá. O que vocês querem que eu cante?

—Qual a sua preferida?

—Não dá pra escolher, gosto de muitas! Escolhe você que eu canto.

—Que tal aquela que você estava cantando no dia que nos conhecemos? Pelo menos eu me lembro de como se toca essa... – TJ disse, testando as cordas do violão.

—Pode ser.

—Certo. Ensaiem um pouco enquanto nós ajustamos a aparelhagem. – Isaac disse, esfregando as mãos.

Havia duas cadeiras altas na sala de gravação, próxima ao microfone, então Adam e Tommy se acomodaram nelas. Enquanto o executivo testava a afinação do violão, o cantor o observava com cuidado.

Vê-lo quase nu naquela manhã mudara um pouco sua perspectiva em relação ao seu bem feitor. TJ não só era muito inteligente e generoso, como um belo exemplar de homem também. O modo como o cabelo caia sobre o rosto quando ele se inclinava sobre o violão, ou quando ria sem reservas era encantador e seus olhos brilhavam com entusiasmo sempre que falavam sobre sua futura carreira. Adam se via apaixonando-se por ele muito facilmente. Mas algo em Tommy Joe parecia fora de lugar. Estava bastante quente naquele dia, mas lá estava ele, de camisa de mangas compridas e com o cabelo comprido solto sobre os ombros. Ele estava sempre puxando as mangas da camisa para baixo e naquela manhã, ele não se preocupara em vestir uma calça ao sair do quarto, mas uma blusa e novamente de mangas compridas... O que ele estaria escondendo?

—Hey! Adam! – Tommy estava quase gritando para chamar a atenção dele. – Terra para Adam!

—Desculpa. – Adam chacoalhou a cabeça e piscou, olhando o outro nos olhos.

—Pronto?

—Sim. Não...

—Que foi?

—Não estou confortável aqui... Essa cadeira é dura.

Olhando em volta, ele viu um sofá coberto por uma manta verde.

—O microfone chega até ali?

Assim que o técnico de som mudou o microfone, Adam se jogou no sofá, deitando a cabeça nas almofadas.

—Agora sim!

Sorrindo com indulgência, TJ jogou uma almofada no chão e se sentou perto da cabeça de Adam.

Quando TJ dedilhou os primeiros acordes de _Let it be_ no violão, a mágica aconteceu. A voz de Adam se juntou ao som metálico de forma tão perfeita já nos primeiros versos, que era como se eles viessem se apresentando juntos a vida toda.

Do outro lado da sala, Isaac e o técnico de som olhavam para eles boquiabertos.

Adam virara de lado no sofá e apoiava a cabeça na mão, os olhos acompanhando os dedos de Tommy que voavam pelas cordas do violão. TJ por sua vez, mantinha os olhos fixos nas cordas, mas sentia o olhar de Adam sobre si. De alguma forma, aquilo não o incomodava como quando outras pessoas o olhavam tocar.

A sessão fluía tão bem que Isaac decidiu não interromper, apenas ligou o gravador e os deixou conversando e tocando. Como dois amigos improvisando na sala de casa. Aquilo serviria perfeitamente!

No final daquela tarde, eles tinham três faixas gravadas e cada uma era melhor do que a outra.

—Isso vai ser muito bom! – Isaac disse, sorrindo para Adam. – Vai dar certo!

—O que acontece agora?

—Agora, nós vamos espalhar essas pérolas pela internet e ver o que acontece. Mandaremos cópias para o Japão e Austrália também.

—Uau! E vai dar certo?

—Esperamos que sim.

—Claro que vai! – Tommy disse, dando uma cotovelada em Isaac. – Me dá uma cópia dessas faixas, amigo?

—Claro! O que pretende?

—Conheço a pessoa certa para começar a espalhar a notícia pela cidade.

—Henry?

—Na mosca!

Quando eles saíram do estúdio de volta para a sala de TJ, Lana esperava seu patrão na porta.

—TJ, James Kirby está aqui, eu o deixei esperando na sua sala.

—Perfeito Lana. – e virando-se para Adam, disse: Você vai gostar do Jim. Ele é um velho amigo e vai ajudar você com seu vocabulário e também com a linguagem corporal.

—Linguagem corporal? – Adam estranhou.

—É mais importante do que você imagina!

O dono da voz que falara aquilo era um jovem negro de olhos expressivos e escuros, acompanhados por um sorriso branco e uma mão grande de unhas bem feitas que se estendia para cumprimentar Adam.

—James Kirby, mas você pode me chamar de Jim.

—Adam...

—TJ me contratou para ajudá-lo no que for preciso.

—Certo... Basicamente, você vai me seguir o dia todo me dizendo o que fazer, como falar e o que vestir, é isso?

—Não, querido. Eu sou um Life Coach, não a sua mãe.

Com aquele comentário todos começaram a rir, o que aliviou o clima tenso. Adam sabia que precisava de ajuda, mas não podia deixar de ficar um tanto chateado ao pensar que o tempo que passava com Tommy seria reduzido por causa disso.

—Certo. Se Tommy acha que eu preciso disso, beleza, mas se você der no meu saco, vai cair fora. Combinado?

—Acho justo. – Jim estendeu a mão mais uma vez e Adam a apertou com força.

Enquanto isso, Isaac cochichava com TJ do outro lado da sala.

—Desde quando você deixa alguém te chamar de Tommy? – O outro apenas deu de ombros. – Acho que Adam está se apaixonando por você TJ.

Com todos os sentidos de repente em alerta, Thomas respondeu, escolhendo a pior coisa que poderia ter dito:

—Se isso o mantiver motivado e por perto, qual o problema?!

—O problema é que isso não se faz! A não ser que você também...

—Não seja idiota, Isaac! – Tommy se apressou em rebater, alarmado que a linha de raciocínio de seu amigo estivesse mais perto da verdade do que ele mesmo gostaria de admitir. Ele sentia sim, algo especial por Adam, mas estaria se apaixonando?! “Não seja ridículo TJ!” disse à si mesmo, chacoalhando a cabeça. – Só quero ter certeza de que ele não vai a lugar algum com todo o investimento que estamos fazendo nele.

—Você está mais parecido com seu pai do que eu esperava. Isaac comentou, com certo desgosto na voz e aquilo provocou arrepios em Thomas. A única coisa que jurara nunca se tornar na vida, era uma cópia de seu pai.

O velho Ratliff era intolerante, autoritário e rude com seus empregados e contratados. Ele costumava dizer que não estava no mundo para agradar a ninguém e só fazia o que melhor lhe aprouvesse, sendo honesto e agradável ou não. Geralmente não era.

Dizer a TJ que era parecido com o pai era a morte para ele, desde criança.

—Porra Isaac! Me dá um soco na cara logo de uma vez!

—Se continuar a agir assim com Adam, é o que vou fazer. – TJ bufou e lhe deu as costas. – Estou falando sério Thomas. Se eu souber que está manipulando esse rapaz e deixando que ele acredite que você gosta dele, quando não gosta, eu vou te dar uma surra!

—Salve o santo Isaac, protetor dos gays indefesos! – TJ rebateu, o sarcasmo pingando de suas palavras.

Com um muxoxo de desgosto, Isaac saiu de perto do amigo e foi se juntar a Jim e Adam.

Tommy permaneceu sentado do outro lado da sala, observando os três e pensando. Estava mesmo agindo como um idiota para Isaac, mas se até mesmo seu amigo tinha notado uma mudança nele, ele precisava se proteger. Pelo menos até entender o que se passava em sua mente.

Ele gostava de Adam, é claro. Da mesma forma que gostava de Isaac e Jim... Da mesma forma? Não. Com certeza não.

Desde o primeiro momento ele sentira uma conexão com aquele garoto, que no final das contas era apenas alguns meses mais novo do que ele mesmo. Mas daí a se apaixonar por ele? Por outro homem?! Não mesmo! Claro que não...

 

Não demorou muito para que os esforços daquele dia no estúdio mostrassem resultados.

Adam estava com Jim e Isaac na sala deste, conversando sobre influências musicais e de moda quando TJ entrou esbaforido, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

—Escutem isso! – ele quase gritou ao colocar o telefone no viva voz e tocar sua caixa de mensagens de voz.

“TJ, é o Elton. Ouvi dizer que esse novo fenômeno é seu! Quero saber tudo sobre ele! Me liga.”

Adam olhou para TJ, embasbacado.

—Este é... é...

—É a porcaria do Elton John! – Isaac gritou, abraçando Adam. – Eu te disse que ia funcionar!

—E tem mais umas quinze mensagens como essa no meu celular! Os áudios no SoundCloud já foram tocados mais de 180.00 mil vezes cada um! Todos querem saber de quem é essa voz!

—Está na hora de gravarmos um vídeo! – Jim disse, de repente.

—Ainda não podemos. Se gravarmos um vídeo, vincularemos o nome de Adam ao da gravadora de uma vez por todas e ainda não temos o aval da diretoria. – Isaac rebateu, desapontado.

—Não necessariamente. – Adam disse, mais para si mesmo. Quando percebeu que todos olhavam para ele, ficou ligeiramente vermelho. – Quer dizer, podemos gravar o vídeo em um lugar público, com uma câmera amadora, só eu e o violão, como fizemos com o áudio. Não precisamos dizer a ninguém que a gravadora está envolvida.

—É uma boa ideia. Jim disse, pensativo. – Mas um lugar público vai dificultar as coisas...

—Que tal na sua casa, Jim? – TJ sugeriu. James comprara uma mansão antiga em uma cidadezinha a menos de 50km de Londres, onde costumava dar festas incríveis antes de se casar.

—Sim! Sua casa seria perfeita! – Isaac tinha um sorriso no rosto e todos podiam imaginar as engrenagens de seu cérebro funcionando. – Acha que Keisha concordaria?

—Claro que sim! Só preciso falar com ela e checar sua agenda, para que as gravações não atrapalhem algum de seus eventos de caridade.

—Combinado, então. Isaac, você cuida dos detalhes?

—Pode deixar, TJ.

—Adam vai precisar de figurinos. – Jim lembrou, de repente. – As roupas que compramos são ótimas, mas não o bastante para um astro do rock em ascensão...

—Conhecemos o lugar perfeito para isso. Não é Adam? – TJ rebateu de pronto. O cantor abriu um enorme sorriso.


	5. Chapter 5

Camden Town, com seus mercados variados e lojas excêntricas era o playground da juventude londrina que vivia o estilo de vida alternativo do rock and roll e suas derivações. Roupas, acessórios e artigos de decoração dividiam o espaço com comida, livros e música dos mais variados tipos e origens.

Enquanto andavam pelas ruas, desviando da multidão, Adam reparou que Tommy cumprimentava três de cada quatro lojistas na rua principal.

—Você vem muito aqui? – perguntou.

—Não mais. Mas morei a três quarteirões daqui, na época da faculdade. Eu adorava passar o tempo por estas ruas.

—Difícil imaginar você andando por aqui. – Adam comentou, se referindo às roupas conservadoras que Tommy usava: Calça social, camisa de botões e paletó esporte. Fora seu cabelo, que, apesar de fora de corte, tinha um estilo bem careta. Em Camden, ele se destacava na multidão punk-rock como uma mosca branca, já que ali, estranho era não ter nenhum piercing ou tatuagem e usar roupas sem nenhum rasgo.

Tommy riu e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, revelando os quatro piercings de argola em sua orelha direita e um quinto, transversal.

—Diga isso de novo.

—Caramba! Como eu nunca percebi isso? – Adam parou no meio da rua, agarrando TJ pelo pescoço para ver melhor.

A nenhum dos dois passou despercebido a sensação de eletricidade que correu dos dedos de Adam para o pescoço de Tommy e vice e versa. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento. Com um pigarrear constrangido, Tommy se afastou, tirando o paletó:

—Se está surpreso com isso, veja só! – Adam então, viu que ele usava uma camisa de mangas curtas e que seu braço esquerdo era totalmente tatuado, do ombro ao pulso.

—Cacete, que demais! É quase como se você tivesse uma personalidade dupla! Ou... como é mesmo aquele negocio que o Jim disse... Um alter-ego.

—Está mais para personalidade adormecida. – Tommy respondeu, pendurando o casaco no braço. – Eu era bem barra pesada, na faculdade. Ou achava que era... – ele riu e ergueu a mão para cumprimentar outro vendedor. – Fumava maconha, andava com uma corrente pendurada no bolso, ouvia músicas pesadas, mais faltava nas aulas do que ia pra faculdade. Minha vida era a guitarra e as ruas de Camden com meus amigos.

—Você toca guitarra?

—Sim. E um pouco de teclado também.

—Uau! Quero você na minha banda então!

—Do que está falando?! Você nem sabe se eu toco bem!

—Você foi muito bem com o violão, aquele dia... Não vi nenhuma guitarra no apartamento. Por que parou de tocar?

—Tive que mudar de hábitos para assumir a gravadora. Ninguém respeita um garoto tatuado de cabelo moicano... Venha, vamos entrar nessa aqui, tenho certeza de que vamos encontrar alguma coisa pra você...

A cada loja que entravam, fosse de roupas, acessórios ou música, Tommy apresentava Adam aos seus amigos e se gabava de ter encontrado o próximo David Bowie. Prometia shows gigantescos no Hammersmith Apollo dentro em breve.

—Você não acha que está exagerando, Tommy Joe?

—Não! Publicidade é tudo nessa vida! E você vai sim, lotar o Apollo!

—Se você diz... – Adam deu de ombros, pegando uma calça saruel da arara. – Essas calças são realmente horrorosas, não são?!

—Sim! – Tommy riu alto, pegando um jeans preto na prateleira. – Acho que só os indianos ficam bem nelas.

—Nem. – Adam rebateu, colocando a peça de roupa de volta no lugar. – Hey, essa calça é legal! Será que tem extra comprida?

—Você não é tão alto assim... Vamos chamar uma daquelas lindas moças que estão babando por você e dar a elas uma chance de colocar os braços ao redor de sua cintura, que tal?

—Eu preferiria um rapaz magro e pequeno, com olhos doces, mas por que não?! – Enquanto dizia isso, Adam mantinha os olhos no amigo.

Tommy riu, um tanto constrangido e desviou o olhar. Gesticulou para uma vendedora de cabelos verdes e piercing no nariz.

—Queremos alguns jeans para ele, mas precisamos das medidas...

—É pra já! – disse a garota, de imediato sacando uma fita métrica fluorescente do bolso. – Quais os seus nomes, gatinhos?

—Adam e Tommy – TJ disse e Adam sorriu ao ouvi-lo se apresentar com o apelido que dera a ele.

—Eu sou Úrsula. Agora, vamos ver essas medidas...

Como previsto por Tommy, o sorriso da vendedora dobrou de tamanho enquanto ela passava a fita métrica pela cintura de Adam, ao longo e ao redor de suas coxas e pelo cavalo; neste último, o executivo podia jurar que ela soltara um suspiro admirado.

—Agora você... – Úrsula disse, virando-se para Tommy.

—Não vou comprar nada, obrigado.

—Ah, Qual é Tommy Joe! Você disse que ninguém acredita num cara tatuado de cabelo moicano... Eu acho que se você vai vender música clássica, isso até é verdade, mas você está trabalhando com Rock n’ Roll agora!

—Adam, você não entende...

—Não me diga que não entendo do negócio. Eu já sei disso. To dizendo que você tem que provar que sabe do que tá falando. E vestido assim, ninguém vai acreditar em você também. Sem falar que você está fingindo ser uma coisa que não é!

Tommy ficou calado por um momento, pensando. Adam estava certo. Você não aceita conselhos de um cardiologista gordo, não vai à uma manicure que tem as unhas feias e não compra rock n’ roll de um cara que parece um jogador de polo!

—Tá bom! Tá bom. Vamos nessa!

Deixadas as barreiras de lado, Adam viu Tommy crescer e ficar mais confortável consigo mesmo no decorrer daquele dia, enquanto passavam de loja em loja, comprando muito, para ambos.

—Agora o toque final. – TJ disse, parando em frente ao ‘Enry ‘Iggins, o salão de cabeleireiro local.

Quando o sino na porta tocou, anunciando a entrada deles, algumas cabeças se viraram para ver, mas apenas uma começou a gritar e correr na direção da porta.

—TJ! Pensei que tivesse morrido! Ou pior, virado um careta! Uhg, acho que acertei.

—Oi Henry. Você quase acertou, só a aparência ficou careta. Estou aqui para mudar isso.

—Fico feliz que você esteja voltando para a escuridão! – foi então que Henry, o dono do salão, percebeu Adam parado logo atrás de Tommy. – Uh! Quem é esse lindo menino com você?

—Menino? Está vendo só porque eu preciso pintar meu cabelo, Tommy Joe?! Meu nome é Adam. Prazer em conhecê-lo Henry.

O cabeleireiro apertou a mão de Adam sem conseguir parar de encarar os lindos olhos cinzentos.

—Você se lembra daquele áudio que eu te mandei Henry?

—Mas é claro! Não sei se fiquei mais chocado com você me ligando ou com a qualidade daquelas músicas.

—Bem, você está olhando para o cantor.

—É sério?! Bom, meus parabéns, garoto, você tem muito talento!

—Obrigado! – Adam ficou encabulado com o elogio, mas ao mesmo tempo, começava a se convencer de que TJ estava realmente certo.

—Esse cara vai ser o maior astro do rock que essa geração já viu, Henry!

—Haha, não com essa aparência, meu amor!

—Por isso viemos aqui! Quero pintar de preto.

—Tá maluco garoto?! – uma senhora que fazia as unhas ao lado deles disparou, chocada. – Sabe quantas pessoas matariam para ter essa cor de cabelo?

Adam começou a rir.

—É, mas não é muito rock n’ roll. Vai ser preto, Henry.

—É isso aí! E você, TJ?

—Ele vai fazer um moicano. Certo Tommy?

—Ah, não brinque com esse meu velho coração cheio de purpurina e spray pra cabelo, TJ! É sério?

—É sim. Vou voltar às origens. – Tommy abriu um sorriso decidido, que o deixou ainda mais bonito.

—Maravilha! – Henry comemorou – Você vai ver Adam. TJ fica totalmente deslumbrante com esse corte de cabelo.

—Eu aposto que sim.

Por algum motivo, TJ corou com aquele comentário, se sentindo lisonjeado.

—Então vamos lá. Adam, você vem comigo. TJ, você vai com o Kevin.

 

Tendo sido levados para lados opostos do salão, um não viu o outro até ambos estarem prontos.

Adam avistou TJ logo que voltou ao salão principal e cada fibra de seu corpo pulsou de desejo por ele.

Cumprindo sua promessa, ele havia raspado as laterais da cabeça, deixando um moicano comprido que agora caia sobre um lado do rosto. O loiro natural fora realçado pela tintura dourada. Mas o que mais surpreendeu, foram os olhos pesadamente maquiados de preto e o batom preto avermelhado que realçava a curva do lábio inferior. Ele havia trocado de roupa também e agora usava jeans skinny pretos, a regata vermelha com a cara de Satanás estampada, uma blusa tipo fishnet de mangas compridas por cima e os creepers de que ele tanto gostara no mercado.

Quando voltou ao salão, Tommy olhou em volta procurando pelo rapaz de cabelos loiro-morango.

—Oi Tommy! O empresário se virou ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome, mas não reconheceu Adam de imediato. Aquele homem parado à sua frente não podia ser o mendigo com cara de criança que ele encontrara na rua tão pouco tempo atrás! Aquele homem tinha o cabelo preto como carvão com luzes turquesa, espetado em cuidadosa desordem; seus olhos de um azul quase cinzento, agora delineados de preto e com um leve toque de sombra grafite, se destacavam no rosto perfeito de pele pálida e a boca bem desenhada sorria com dentes muito brancos. Ele usava jeans apertados, coturnos, uma camiseta com o logo do Queen e uma jaqueta de couro, tudo preto. Como TJ previra, ele estava estonteante.

—Tommy, você está bem? – ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

—Cacete Adam! Você está tão bonito que eu poderia beijá-lo!

—Não se faça de rogado! – o outro disse, abaixando-se e capturando os lábios de Tommy em um beijo voraz.

TJ, que ainda não acreditava que dissera aquilo em voz alta, se deixou beijar e, para sua surpresa, descobriu que gostava e começou a retribuir o beijo, levando as mãos até os braços de Adam, que estavam começando a mostrar o resultado das horas que ele agora passava na academia com Jim Kirby.

Quando a necessidade de ar os separou, nenhum dos dois conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido e ficaram se encarando por muito tempo.

—Desculpe... – Adam começou.

—Não! Não diga nada. Vamos voltar para casa, está bem?

—Certo.

No caminho de volta, Adam ficou muito quieto, respondendo com monossílabos a tudo o que TJ falava.

—Hey! Pare com isso! – Tommy disparou, virando-se para ele dentro do carro. – Você me beijou, eu não me ofendi. Fim de papo!

—Sim, mas... eu queria que você tivesse gostado... – Adam não olhava para o amigo.

—E quem disse que não gostei?

Aquela declaração, no entanto, fez o aspirante a cantor erguer a cabeça e olhar para o outro.

—Tommy Joe, o que você está querendo dizer?

Percebendo de repente o rumo que aquela conversa e seus pensamentos estavam tomando, TJ clareou a voz e voltou a encarar o banco do motorista a sua frente.

—Que você beija bem, só isso. Não vá ter ideias, Lambert...

Mas Adam já havia tido todas as ideias de que precisava. Seria mesmo possível que seu novo amigo e chefe, estivesse pendendo para o seu lado da balança?


	6. Chapter 6

Assim que Tommy abriu a porta do apartamento, uma voz estridente começou a despejar uma torrente de recriminações.

—Thomas! Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas?! Passar o dia todo fora, sem celular e com esse marginal?! Eu ia chamar a polícia!

—Ashley, pare! Eu não devo satisfação do que faço ou com quem faço! Nem mesmo para você! – enquanto falava, Tommy depositou as sacolas no sofá e baixou o capuz do moletom preto.

—O que você fez com seu cabelo? Com o seu rosto?! Oh meu Deus, que roupas são essas?!

—Ahn... Acho melhor eu ir para o meu quarto. – Adam disse, baixinho, saindo da sala o mais rápido possível.

—O que aquele marginal está fazendo com a sua cabeça?!

—Cale a boca Ashley! Você não sabe do que está falando. Adam não fez nada com a minha cabeça. E ele não é um marginal.

—Mas ele está mudando você! Quer dizer, olhe só para você! Usando maquiagem e essas roupas estranhas... Quando eu te conheci, você era um cara normal!

—Você nunca me conheceu de verdade, Ashley...

—Como assim?

—Eu mudei meu jeito de ser, de me vestir, para poder assumir a gravadora, para me encaixar no que esperavam de mim. Mas este que você está vendo agora é o verdadeiro TJ. É por roupas assim que eu procuro no meu armário todos os dias antes de pegar a calça social e a camisa.

—Não sei se gosto deste TJ...

Thomas soltou um suspiro cansado, mas não desviou os olhos dos dela.

—É uma pena, mas eu não vou mais me esconder.

Ashley ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, apenas olhando para ele. Por fim, disse:

—Preciso sair daqui e pensar! Vou para a casa da Camilla. Depois nos falamos.

Assim que a porta bateu, Adam colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto, o olhar contrito.

—Sinto muito...

—Não sinta. Eu já estava esperando por isso, na verdade. Ashley costumava ser uma garota legal. Não sei o que aconteceu que a deixou tão tensa... Assim que ela se acalmar, vou conversar com ela.

—Você está dizendo o que eu acho que você está dizendo? – TJ fez que sim com a cabeça.

—É o melhor a se fazer agora, eu acho... Para os dois. – Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Tommy disse: Vamos mudar de assunto, está bem? O que você quer jantar?

—Qualquer coisa está bom. Não sei se vou conseguir comer de qualquer jeito.

—Nervoso por causa de amanhã? – Adam fez que sim com a cabeça. – Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. Já sabe qual música vai cantar?

—Sim... Eu e Jim estamos trabalhando em um arranjo diferente para uma música da Cher que eu adoro.

—Cher? Você quer que todos saibam que você é gay assim logo de cara?

—Olha o estereótipo, Tommy Joe! Não é nada educado da sua parte... – Adam disse aquilo tão seriamente, que TJ se sentiu mal.

—Me desculpe, não era minha intenção!

—Tommy, relaxa! To brincando! – Adam rebateu, rindo e seu riso era tão contagiante que TJ logo o acompanhava.

—Nossa! Eu to pregado! O que acha de sanduíches, banho e cama?

—Perfeito. O dia vai ser comprido amanhã.

 

No entanto, contrariando seu bom senso, Adam e Tommy ficaram acordados até de madrugada, conversando, rindo e bebendo. E é claro que o executivo acordou com uma dor de cabeça fenomenal na manhã seguinte.

Saiu da cama arrastando os pés, só de cueca e foi para o banheiro em busca de um analgésico.

Alheio ao barulho de água corrente que vinha do chuveiro, ele jogou duas aspirinas na boca e se inclinou para beber água da torneira.

—Mas essa é uma bela visão para se ter logo cedo!

Assustado, Tommy engasgou com a água e começou a tossir desesperadamente.

Adam saiu do chuveiro, rindo e começou a bater nas costas do outro, que apoiara as mãos nos joelhos enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Quando finalmente sentiu que podia respirar, TJ abriu os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O que viu diante de seu rosto o fez engasgar novamente e erguer o corpo rápido demais. Desequilibrou-se e cambaleou para trás.

—Calma Tommy! Respire. – Adam o segurou pelos ombros e ergueu seu rosto até que Tommy encarasse o teto, para liberar a vias aéreas. – Tudo bem?

—Acho que sim... Você me assustou, cara!

—Desculpe. Achei que você tivesse me visto.

—Com certeza não.

Um silêncio um tanto constrangedor desceu sobre eles, até Adam se lembrar de que estava nu e pingando no chão do banheiro.

—Acho melhor eu...

—É... Melhor mesmo...

Constrangido, Tommy deu meia volta e saiu do banheiro. Fora preciso um grande esforço de sua parte para não ficar encarando a virilha de Adam. Ele tinha um equipamento impressionante, mesmo para um sujeito do tamanho dele.

—O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? – ele disse para seu reflexo no espelho do quarto. O mais constrangedor de tudo era que seu próprio membro estava mais do que um pouco animado com a experiência.

Quando ouviu Adam fechar a porta do quarto, se apressou para dentro do chuveiro e tomou um banho rápido, cuidando de seu problema o mais silenciosamente que pode.

Meia hora depois, chegavam à casa de James Kirby. Keisha os esperava na porta. Ela era uma mulher alta e roliça, de lábios grossos e sorriso brilhante. E era uma excelente cantora também.

—TJ!! Você está de volta! – ela disse, se referindo ao cabelo e as roupas de Tommy.

—Oi Keisha! É, eu cansei de fingir. Voltei a ser eu novamente!

—Não sabe como fico feliz por você! E este deve ser Adam, nosso astro. Jim tem falado muito de você!

—Ele fala muito de você também. Sua casa é linda!

—Obrigada. Os rapazes estão no terraço. Fiquem a vontade.

Era um bonito dia de verão e, embora o tempo estivesse esfriando, o sol brilhava em um céu azul limpo naquela manhã. O terraço tinha uma linda vista para o jardim e o lago onde James criava carpas. Talvez por isso eles tivessem escolhido aquele lugar para gravar o vídeo.

Quando eles atravessaram as portas de vidro, Isaac e James ficaram boquiabertos. Claro que eles conheciam TJ da época pré-gravadora, e estavam felizes por ele ter decidido voltar às origens, mas Adam foi uma surpresa enorme. O mendigo magro com cara de criança dera lugar à um astro do rock esperando para acontecer!

—Uau! – James disse baixinho.

—Até que enfim! – Isaac gritou recuperando-se do choque mais rápido do que o amigo. – Vamos perder a luz!  TJ, pegue o violão. Vamos fazer um vídeo para _Let it be_.

—Bom dia para você também Isaac. – Adam disse, meio chateado.

—Não ligue pra ele, Adam. Isaac entrou no modo produtor. Vai ficar irascível até o final do dia. Melhor só fazer o que ele manda.

Adam deu de ombro e se sentou no banco de pedra que Isaac, “o produtor”, indicou. Tommy se sentou ao seu lado de modo que o cabelo cobrisse seu rosto.

—Estão prontos, Adam, TJ? – Jim perguntou – Ambos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Vou fazer uma pequena introdução e então vocês começam...

—Silêncio, por favor. – Isaac gritou, para ninguém em particular.

A luz vermelha na pequena câmera firmemente presa a um tripé, se acendeu e Jim começou a falar.

—Olá pessoal. Meu nome é Jim Kirby e eu ouvi dizer que vocês querem muito conhecer esse novo cantor que surgiu na net semana passada. Bem, ele é um bom amigo meu e eu consegui fazê-lo concordar em gravar esse vídeo para vocês. Senhoras e senhores, este é Adam Lambert.

Jim, então saiu de frente da câmera e fez sinal para a dupla começar.

Como da primeira vez, a melodia de Tommy e a voz de Adam se encaixaram logo de primeira e o vídeo foi gravado de uma vez só, mas Isaac queria close-ups de Adam, então, mais algumas tomadas foram feitas de perto e também em diferentes ângulos.

—Perfeito! – Jim gritou, quando terminaram a ultima gravação. – Vamos para dentro agora, o céu vai escurecer logo.

—James, o jantar está pronto. Traga seus amiguinhos para dentro. – Keisha gritou da janela da cozinha. Isaac, Adam e Tommy caíram na gargalhada.

—Eu odeio quando ela faz isso! – Jim resmungou.

—O que que você odeia, Jim?

—Nada benzinho... Melhor entrarmos. Se ela aparecer na porta com a colher de pau na mão, vamos todos apanhar!

—Keisha trás você na rédea curta, hein Jim? - Adam ria que não se aguentava.

James apenas resmungou algo ininteligível e guiou os amigos para dentro de casa.

Após um jantar farto e delicioso, Isaac e Tommy estavam decidindo o que fazer em seguida, quando Jim falou.

—Adam, o que acha de testarmos aquele arranjo?

—Acho uma ótima ideia!

Eles foram para a sala de música, onde havia um piano de cauda. James se sentou no banquinho e dedilhou as teclas, fazendo o som reverberar pela sala. Adam o acompanhou, mas ficou atrás do piano, debruçado sobre ele.

—Adam, tire a jaqueta e a blusa. Vamos mudar um pouco seu visual. – Isaac disse, colocando a câmera sobre o aparador da lareira diretamente em frente ao piano.

Um pouco constrangido, Adam fez o que o amigo pedira, ficando apenas com uma camiseta preta sem mangas, que deixava a mostra seu esforço na academia.

—Ora, mas se isso não é um tesão de homem eu não sei mais o que é! – Keisha disparou quando entrou na sala.

Os outros três homens começaram a rir, pois Adam ficara vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos.

—Vamos começar. O pessoal da edição vai precisar desse material amanhã cedo.

—Certo Isaac. – todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Adam e Jim haviam decidido mudar a melodia de _Believe_ para algo mais quieto e tranquilo. Isaac estava cético, mas quando Adam abriu a boca e começou a cantar, estava mais do que óbvio que o garoto era um verdadeiro gênio e um prodígio.

Como uma música puramente disco tinha virado uma balada triste e atormentada? Era o que todos pensavam enquanto os sons do piano desapareciam lentamente.

—Meu querido! Essa foi a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi na minha vida! – Keisha foi a primeira a falar, enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão ao caminhar na direção de Adam e abraça-lo forte, pressionando seu rosto contra os seios fartos. – Sua voz é maravilhosa!

—Obrigado, Keisha.

—Você nunca teve aulas de voz? – ela perguntou.

—Tive um pouco. Até meus pais me chutarem.

—Entendi. Bem, não acho que eu tenha muito a lhe ensinar, querido, mas se tiver alguma dúvida, ficarei feliz em ajudá-lo.

—Eu tenho muitas dúvidas!

Mais um tempo a ser passado longe de Tommy, mas desta vez, Adam estava feliz com isso. Sempre sonhara em melhorar suas habilidades e sendo Keisha uma cantora profissional, com certeza o ajudaria muito.

Adam estava emocionado com a dedicação daquelas pessoas. Eles mal o conheciam e todos se prontificaram a ajudá-lo. Sim, Jim havia sido contratado, mas ele fazia muito mais do que seria necessário. Sem mencionar Tommy, que o acolhera sem pestanejar. Acontecera o mesmo quando conhecera a senhora indiana da pensão em Brick Lane.

Dirigindo de volta para casa, Tommy percebeu que Adam ficara quieto de repente.

—Alguma coisa está perturbando você. – Não foi uma pergunta.

—Não consigo parar de pensar na Sra. Urvashi... Você descobriu o que aconteceu com ela?

Nesse momento, TJ engoliu em seco. Sim, ele havia descoberto o que acontecera com a velha senhora dona da pensão, mas não contara nada a Adam.

—Tommy Joe! Você sabe de alguma coisa! Me conte!

—Adam... – TJ soltou o ar ruidosamente e então, parou o carro. – Ela não sobreviveu.

—Não! – a angústia na voz de Adam era tão grande que fez o coração de Tommy se apertar. – Como... Por quê?

—Ela não conseguiu sair a tempo, duas netas dela tentaram ajudá-la, mas... Eu sinto muito.

Num átimo, Adam estava nos braços de Tommy, chorando copiosamente. O executivo não hesitou em abraçá-lo também e enquanto corria as mãos gentilmente pelas costas do outro, dizia palavras de conforto. Deixá-lo chorar era a melhor coisa no momento.

Quando os soluços acabaram e Adam parecia estar mais calmo, TJ o fez sentar-se direito e, secando suas últimas lágrimas com o dedão disse:

—Vamos para casa, beber até cairmos inconsciente no sofá, o que acha?

—É uma boa ideia. – Adam disse, seu meio sorriso ainda brilhante em meio as lágrimas.


	7. Chapter 7

Em uma semana, os vídeos alcançaram o status de virais na rede e Isaac achou que era hora de apresentar Adam ao todo poderoso Colton.

—Eu não entendo! – Adam disse, cutucando os restos de sua porção de comida chinesa no fundo da embalagem vermelha e branca. – Se a gravadora é do seu pai, como esse tal de Colton manda mais do que você?

—Colton é o presidente da diretoria. Ele tem mais ações da gravadora do que eu, por isso ele manda mais.

—E por que ele tem mais ações?

—Não sei. Quando cheguei já estava assim... Meu pai ficou ligeiramente demente com o passar dos anos. Vai saber as besteiras que ele fez?!

—E você não quer retomar o controle da sua empresa?

—E para que? TJ deu de ombros. – Colton sabe o que faz e faz um bom trabalho... Fora que é um cara extremamente estressado. Não quero isso para a minha vida.

—Mas se ele não gostar de mim, todo nosso trabalho no último mês, vai por água abaixo!

—Colton gosta de números e fatos. Nós fizemos o que ele pediu. Ele não precisa gostar de você. Esse é o meu trabalho.

—Ah é?

—Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...

Adam riu, divertido com o constrangimento de Tommy.

—É... – desconfortável, ele limpou a garganta e deixou o cabelo cair sobre o rosto. – Vamos levar você ao escritório dele amanhã, então, melhor irmos para cama.

—Certo, chefe.

Tommy, porém, não conseguia conciliar o sono. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias em replay constante em sua mente.

Adam estava começando a andar com as próprias pernas, tomava grande parte das decisões criativas no tocante à sua carreira e já estava falando melhor. E desde que transformara seu visual, estava muito mais confiante.

Claro que sempre que pensava no novo visual de Adam, ele se lembrava do beijo que haviam trocado e sua virilha reagia. Sentir-se atraído por outro homem sempre fora impensável para ele, mas Adam estava definitivamente mudando isso.

Olhando para o relógio, viu que eram quase duas da manhã; no dia seguinte, ele e Isaac iriam apresentar Adam à Colton, ele precisava dormir! Resolveu pegar um dos remédios para dormir que Ashley deixara no banheiro. Quando passou pela porta do quarto de Adam, assustou-se ao ouvir a voz dele em tom angustiado.

Ao olhar para dentro da porta entreaberta, viu que ele se revirava na cama, e murmurava palavras desconexas.

—Fogo... ajuda... dói muito! Arde! Alguém ajude!

—Adam! – TJ sentou na beirada da cama e puxou o cantor pelos ombros, tentando fazê-lo acordar do pesadelo.

Os olhos azuis se abriram, assustados e cheios de lágrimas e Adam jogou os braços ao redor de Tommy, agarrando-se a ele.

—Eu sonhei com a Sra. Urvashi... Ela me pedia ajuda, mas eu não podia me mexer... Tommy! Eu podia ter salvado ela! Eu podia...

—Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer sem colocar sua vida em risco, Adam!

—Antes eu tivesse morrido por salvar a vida dela! A vida dela valia muito mais do que a minha!

—Não diga uma coisa dessas! – sem saber o que fazer, e ficando cada vez mais apreensivo com o desespero de Adam, Tommy fez o que costumava fazer com Ashley quando ela tinha um ataque de ansiedade: puxou o outro de encontro a si e esmagou seus lábios juntos.

Adam finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo e se afastou. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de TJ e eles ficaram se encarando por um longo minuto, até que o empresário se aproximou novamente, mas sem tocá-lo. Aceitando o convite, Adam voltou a pressionar os lábios nos dele, incitando-o com a língua, a abri-los.

Quando a língua dele invadiu o interior da boca de TJ, ambos gemeram e seus dedos ficaram mais apertados ao redor de braços e tronco. Aos poucos, esses mesmos dedos começaram a passear pelo corpo que tocavam, sentindo, testando e provocando.

—O que eu estou fazendo? – TJ disse, assustado, mas sem se afastar. Tudo em que sempre acreditara na vida batia de frente com as sensações avassaladoras que sentia naquele momento. Jamais imaginara que se sentiria tão bem, tão completo e tão excitado, nos braços de outro homem.

Adam se afastou, então, mantendo TJ à distância de um braço.

—Quer que eu pare?

Tommy ficou calado por um momento, encarando os olhos azuis cheios de carinho, e carência. Ele queria parar?

—Não. Jamais me senti assim antes... Quero saber até onde posso ir.

—Isso é cruel Tommy... – Adam disse, surpreendendo-o.

—O que... Cruel?

—Sim. Eu quis você desde o primeiro momento em que o vi, mas você só quer me usar como cobaia para sua experiência homossexual?!

Irritado, Adam se levantou, esquecendo-se de que estava quase nu. Thomas ficou sentado na cama, observando-o se afastar. Ele tinha um corpo invejável. A pele era coberta de sardas e o traseiro, redondo e firme.

Imediatamente ele o seguiu até a sala.

—Sinto muito se o magoei, Adam. Mas eu nunca pensei que me sentiria atraído por outro homem. Nunca! Se algo acontecer entre nós, será uma experiência!

—E o que acontecerá amanhã, quando você se levantar e perceber o que fez? – Adam não deu tempo a Tommy para responder – Vai me expulsar da sua casa e da sua vida com vergonha do que fez e vai voltar correndo para aquela sua namorada magricela que não liga a mínima para você! E eu vou perder a melhor oportunidade que já tive de mudar minha vida. Tudo isso porque você não conseguiu manter seu pau dentro das calças!

—Não será assim! Eu jamais o mandaria embora! E tenho certeza de que jamais sentiria vergonha se algo acontecesse entre nós... No máximo teria certeza de que sou realmente hetero.

—O que ainda não resolve esse impasse...

—O que você quer de mim, Adam?

O cantor estava pronto a responder com azedume, mas parou e respirou fundo.

—Eu quero que você tenha certeza do que quer, Tommy Joe. Não quero ser um brinquedo que você descarta quando decide que não gosta dele.

Ele estava certo, TJ pensou. Adam era um ser humano que poderia sair machucado daquela situação.

—Você está certo. Me desculpe. Mas eu quero muito descobrir se o que estou sentindo é real! E apenas você me faz sentir assim!

Adam correu os dedos pelos cabelos negros, despenteando-os ainda mais. Ele tinha que proteger seu coração, que já ameaçava cair por Tommy, mas como resistir àqueles olhos e aqueles lábios? Se todos os homens que haviam lhe feito propostas sexuais fossem lindos e gentis como Tommy Joe, ele teria sido muito mais feliz!

Interpretando errado o silêncio de Adam, TJ suspirou pesadamente.

—Quer saber?! Esqueça. Finja que não tivemos essa conversa. - disse e voltou para o quarto, jogando-se de bruços na cama. Momentos depois, porém, ele sentiu o colchão afundar e então, um braço forte, coberto de pelos avermelhados e sardas circundou sua cintura, puxando-o de encontro à um peitoral firme e quente.

A sensação era tão boa e aconchegante, que Tommy logo caiu no sono.

 

Na manhã seguinte, TJ acordou em meio ao calor e aconchego. Não abriu os olhos, nem se mexeu. Poderia passar o resto da vida exatamente naquela posição.

Foi então que sentiu uma respiração compassada em sua testa. Ficou confuso por um momento. Sabia que Ashley não estava em casa, então como havia alguém na cama com ele? Abriu os olhos devagar, e se deparou com um queixo forte, com pelos ruivos começando a crescer. Adam. Era dele que vinha aquela sensação maravilhosa de conforto, algo que TJ não sentia há muito tempo, pois o cantor se enrolara ao redor dele, com braços e pernas o prendendo firmemente junto a si.

Correndo os olhos por seus corpos colados, ele se lembrou da conversa que haviam tido. Sem perceber, começou a passar um dedo pelas curvas do corpo do outro, sentindo a textura da pele, até a cintura da cueca preta.

—Então – a voz de Adam o assustou e TJ afastou os dedos rapidamente – como é acordar ao lado de outro homem?

—Até o momento, muito bom – ele disse, surpreendendo Adam ao aconchegar-se mais a ele e pousar a mão sobre seu tórax. – Você é quente e tem um cheiro bom também.

—É o seu sabonete... – Adam rebateu, divertido, mas adorando a sensação da mão quente em sua pele.

—Posso ficar aqui para sempre?

—Pode... Você gosta mesmo de estar assim tão perto de mim?

—Uhum. Eu falei sério quando disse que quero explorar mais à fundo isso que estou sentindo... Quando você me beijou no outro dia, eu me senti confuso. Nunca pensei que gostaria de beijar outro homem tanto quanto gostei...

—Você está focando demais na parte do “outro homem”. Se você gosta de me beijar, me beije. Se gosta que eu beije você, me peça e eu o beijo. Deixe o resto pra lá!

—É tão simples assim?

—Por enquanto.

—Mas eu quero sentir você... Quero saber como é!

—Temos que ir com calma. Sexo entre homens é tão sério quanto o sexo que você tem feito até hoje Tommy Joe. Até mais se for a primeira vez.

—Acho que entendi...

Antes de pegar no sono na noite anterior, Adam decidira tentar. Tommy estava confuso e se era verdade que apenas ele, Adam, o fazia sentir desejo pelo mesmo sexo, era sua responsabilidade mostrar a TJ como as coisas realmente aconteciam em um relacionamento gay. Ele corria o risco de se machucar no processo? Claro, mas toda aquela empreitada era um grande risco.

—Posso tentar esticar seu limite mais um pouco? – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso torto que roubou o fôlego de Tommy.

—Isso quer dizer que você vai me beijar mais?

—Também...

Adam então se apoiou em um cotovelo e atacou o rosto de TJ com beijos rápidos e úmidos. Suas mãos começaram a correr pela pele branca e seus dedos se dedicaram a instigar o outro.

Tommy gemia e se contorcia sob o toque experiente, mas não se atrevia a tocá-lo também.

—Toque em mim, Tommy. Não tenha medo.

O contato incerto dos dedos longos em sua pele foi a coisa mais sensual que Adam já sentira até aquele momento em sua vida, o que o fez gemer dentro da boca de Tommy. Suas mãos seguiram seu caminho, se insinuando pelo tórax, abdome e então, por sobre o volume entre as pernas de TJ. Ele correu as unhas de leve pela coxa antes de puxar o quadril do outro de encontro ao seu. A sensação inesperada fez Tommy agarrar-se ao pescoço de Adam, intensificando o beijo.

O cantor então decidiu que era a hora certa para tentar outra coisa. Fazendo seus dedos percorrerem primeiro o cós da cueca, introduziu um de cada vez sob o tecido, movendo-os de forma que alcançassem a trilha de pelos logo acima do membro rígido e então, roçou levemente os dedos por toda a sua extensão.

Tommy prendeu a respiração e gemeu ao mesmo tempo.

—Você gosta disso?

—Uhum...

Sem deixar de beijá-lo, Adam ia sondando o terreno, percebendo as reações de TJ a cada carinho mais ousado.

—E se eu enrolasse meus dedos ao redor e... – Adam deixou a frase no ar enquanto movia sua mão vagarosamente para cima e para baixo, apertando de leve.

—Oh sim, por favor! Naquele momento, Tommy já não sabia onde estava, nem quem era, apenas que queria mais. Mais contato, mais prazer, mais...

—Adam! Uma de suas mãos logo estava sobre o traseiro do outro e então, por baixo da cueca, puxando Adam para mais perto, para cima de seu corpo.

Adam seguiu o comando, mas não deixou seu peso cair sobre TJ, como era a intenção do empresário. Ao invés disso, apoiou-se nas mãos e começou a percorrer o pescoço de Tommy com beijos, seguindo para o tórax, a fim de brincar com os mamilos.

As mãos de TJ corriam irrequietas pelo corpo do cantor e a cada vez que este mordia ou beijava seus mamilos, ele fincava as unhas na pele branca.

Adam continuou sua descida até os quadris, separando as pernas de Tommy no processo. Quando alcançou o almejado volume, parou, deixando seu hálito quente acariciar a pele sob o tecido.

—Tudo bem se eu tirar suas boxers agora, Tommy?

—Sim...

—Ponha as mãos sob a cabeça e feche os olhos, então.

TJ obedeceu, prendendo a respiração. Ele sentiu o tecido deslizando sobre sua pele e ouviu o barulho que ele fez quando caiu no chão. O calor do hálito de Adam em sua pele tornou-se mais forte e seu membro estava tão rígido que ele podia senti-lo latejar.

Quando a umidade da boca macia o rodeou, Tommy não pode evitar de se sentir um tanto decepcionado. Não era muito diferente do que Ashley fazia. Mas então, a língua do cantor entrou em ação e ele soltou todo o ar que estivera prendendo.

Era a mais absoluta verdade quando diziam que era preciso ser um homem para saber como chupar um homem! A língua de Adam tocava todos os pontos certos, provocando a glande, lambendo a pele com volúpia, seguindo o traçado das veias grossas que pulsavam.

—Adam... Eu vou... Não posso mais... Aaah!

Agarrado aos travesseiros, TJ tentava recuperar o fôlego enquanto Adam engolia cada uma das poderosas cargas de sêmem que ele liberava em seu orgasmo.

—Respire Tommy Joe. Respire.

Tentando conter o sorriso que insistia em curvar seus lábios, Adam se acomodou ao lado de seu novo amante e puxou-o para mais perto.

—Eu nem mesmo vou tentar descrever isso...

—Apenas pense a respeito. – Adam então, o beijou de leve nos lábios e se levantou da cama.

—Mas... você ainda não...

—Não. Ainda não é o momento. Ele disse, dando as costas a TJ e indo para o banheiro. Precisava cuidar de sua própria ereção agora. Abriu o chuveiro na potencia máxima e jogou a cueca, agora apertada demais, contra a porta. Deixando a água quente cair sobre seu corpo e encharcar o cabelo suado, Adam apoiou um braço na parede do box e nele, a cabeça. Teria agido certo com Tommy? Teria agido certo consigo mesmo? Claro que sim. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de ser o primeiro homem na vida de ninguém e Tommy era simplesmente um sonho na cama! Tão ansioso, receptivo e até inocente!

Reviver as reações inflamadas de TJ fez o cantor se lembrar do por que entrara no chuveiro. Seu próprio pênis estava tão rígido com o desejo insatisfeito, que chegava a doer. Ensaboou a mão e curvou os dedos ao redor de seu membro e começou a bombar devagar, deixando seus gemidos preencherem o ar esfumaçado do banheiro.

De repente, uma mão de dedos longos e calejados se juntou a dele, assustando o cantor.

Tommy colocou seu corpo ao de Adam por trás e começou a imitar os movimentos da mão dele.

—O que você está fazendo aqui? – o cantor disse, exasperado.

—Você me deu um prazer indescritível alguns momentos atrás... Será que você pode, por favor, me deixar decidir quando é hora de retribuí-lo?

Adam suspirou resignado e encostou-se na parede, deixando espaço livre para Tommy.

—Você é muito bom com as mãos. – Adam disse, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo de TJ.

—Você precisa me ouvir tocando, então. – ele rebateu, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
Tommy inclinou o rosto para frente, tocando de leve com os lábios a pele do pescoço. Encorajando pelo gemido de contentamento, desceu mais um pouco e imitando Adam, brincou com seus mamilos até ouvi-lo gemer e sentir os dedos mais apertados em seu cabelo.  
Seguiu a trilha de pelos ruivos pelo abdômen e então, estava de joelhos e seu rosto, na altura do membro grande e rígido.  
—Posso? – Ele perguntou, olhando para cima por entre os cílios longos.  
—Só se você realmente quiser, Tommy Joe.  
Ele queria? Claro que sim! Mas saberia o que fazer? Decidiu que faria o que sempre imaginara acontecendo com ele.  
Roçou o nariz na pele sensível, deixando que seu hálito o provocasse. Tocou de leve o topo das coxas grossas e então, o períneo. Seus dedos então alcançaram os testículos, manipulando-os com um cuidado erótico. Com aquela carícia Adam gemeu e afastou as pernas, facilitando seu acesso.  
Decidir abrir a boca e toma-lo nela não foi uma decisão tão difícil quanto TJ antecipara. Parecia a coisa mais natural a se fazer naquele momento. E a sensação foi simplesmente fantástica!  
Adam era tão grande que não cabia inteiro em sua boca e lhe dava certo trabalho para mover a língua. Por sorte, ele era bastante sensível e não precisava de muito estimulo para gemer e resmungar coisas ininteligíveis.

O êxtase tomava conta de Adam aos poucos, se espalhando a partir de sua virilha por todo seu corpo, tencionando cada músculo e então, se concentrando no membro rígido que TJ acariciava.

—Tommy! – o nome escapava dos lábios grossos em uma litania extasiada. Quando o cantor sentiu que estava pronto para explodir, porém, afastou TJ puxando-o pelo cabelo. Mas não foi rápido o bastante, e um jato de sêmem caiu sobre a bochecha de Tommy.

Surpreso pela atitude de Adam, TJ olhou para cima, questionando-o com os olhos.

—Um passo de cada vez, lembra? – o cantor disse, meio ofegante. – Acho que já fomos longe o bastante para uma primeira vez.

Sem tirar os olhos dos dele, Tommy recolheu o material em seu rosto com o dedo e o levou à boca.

—Estranho... Mas nada mal.

Extasiado demais para dizer qualquer coisa, Adam puxou Tommy pelos ombros até que ele ficasse de pé e então o beijou com paixão até que ambos perdessem o fôlego.

—Eu poderia me perder em você, Tommy Joe... – murmurou, encarando os olhos cor de chocolate.

—E eu já estou perdido...

Chocado com aquela declaração tão espontânea, TJ arregalou os olhos. Não queria que Adam pensasse que ele era como aquelas menininhas virgens que se apaixonavam pelo primeiro cara com quem transavam.

—Quer dizer... É que... – gaguejou. – Eu sempre gostei de sexo, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão fantástico!

—Pode sim. E pode ser horrível e doloroso também. Por isso quero que a gente vá com calma, Tommy.

—Certo. Mas, contanto que você prometa me mostrar tudo o que sabe, eu vou esperar pacientemente.

—Eu prometo, sim.

Naquele momento o telefone de TJ começou a tocar no quarto, estourando a pequena bolha de intimidade e prazer dos dois. Ele e Adam se encararam e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

—Colton!


	8. Chapter 8

Gargalhando como dois adolescentes, eles saíram correndo do banheiro, Tommy apanhou uma toalha e jogou outra para Adam, que deixava poças pelo corredor.

O cantor ainda não tinha muitas opções de roupas, mas escolheu suas preferidas do passeio em Camden, enxugou o cabelo e o deixou bagunçado e rebelde. Quando saiu para o corredor, Tommy terminava de vestir a camiseta preta onde se lia “Deus está ocupado. Posso ajudar?” emoldurando um desenho do diabo.

—Ótima escolha! – brincou.

—Está faltando alguma coisa, ele disse, olhando para Adam. – Já sei!

Revirando uma das muitas bolsas de maquiagem de Ashley, TJ sacou um lápis preto e rímel.

—Você sabe o que fazer com isso?

—Claro que eu sei! Senta aí e me deixa trabalhar.

Dez minutos depois, Adam olhava espantado seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

—Isso ficou realmente muito bom! – O lápis preto e a máscara para cílios, completavam o cabelo preto e faziam seus olhos azuis se destacarem no rosto pálido de uma maneira incrível. Adam nunca se achara bonito, mas estava começando a mudar de opinião.

—Eu disse. – TJ rebateu, distraído, enquanto passava uma camada generosa de sombra preta sobre seus próprios olhos.

Ele estava inclinado sobre a pia, para chegar mais perto do espelho, o que fazia seu traseiro minúsculo, mas muito desejável, se arrebitar. Com um sorriso malicioso curvando os lábios grossos, Adam puxou Tommy pela cintura e o virou para si, antes de plantar um beijo molhado na boca dele.

—Adam, estamos atrasados!

Adam gemeu, desapontado, mas o soltou.

—Vamos de uma vez, então, antes que você tenha que se vestir novamente.

—É uma promessa?

—Thomas...

—Uhm... A gente não tem realmente que ir para o estúdio, não é?! – Tommy disse, quase ronronando, enquanto corria as mãos para baixo da jaqueta de couro que Adam usava.

—Sim nós temos, seu ninfomaníaco! É a minha carreira, lembra?!

—E o meu emprego. Você tem razão. Vamos.

Assim que eles entraram no carro, o celular de TJ voltou a tocar.

—Isaac. Sim. Eu sei. Tá bom. TÁ BOM! Estamos chegando. Diga a ele que o pneu furou...

—Vamos contar a eles?

TJ se virou no banco, prendendo os olhos de Adam nos seus e entrelaçou seus dedos.

—Acho que não quero contar ainda... Não quero dividir isso com mais ninguém, já basta que tenho que dividir você com as outras pessoas.

—Eu também não...

Quando o carro parou na porta do prédio, Adam puxou Tommy para um beijo rápido antes de saltarem.

 

As garotas que trabalhavam na recepção da gravadora já tinham visto Adam uma centena de vezes, mas isso não as impedia de parar o que estavam fazendo e olhar boquiabertas toda vez que ele entrava. A maioria delas, na verdade, não sabia se olhava para o cantor ou para Tommy, tão embasbacadas estavam com a mudança em seu patrão.

—Bom dia TJ, Adam. – Lana disse, amável até demais.

—Bom dia. – Tommy respondeu, seco, olhando para a moça de soslaio. Enquanto Adam não passava de um desocupado sem futuro, ela nem mesmo lhe dirigia a palavra. Mas agora que ele tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente, a secretária era sempre toda sorrisos. TJ não gostava de pessoas interesseiras. – Venha Adam, estamos atrasados.

Quando se acercaram da sala de reuniões, onde Colton, Isaac e Jim os esperavam, Adam parou no corredor, subitamente inseguro.

—Adam, o que foi? – TJ olhou para seu amante e viu a incerteza que tornava opaco, o azul brilhante de seus olhos.

—De repente me sinto... um covarde... Não sei se posso fazer isso, Tommy!

—O que?! Claro que pode! Alias, não há nada a ser feito! Você vai apenas apertar a mão dele e se apresentar.

Olhando em volta, TJ colocou as mãos na nuca de Adam e, ficando na ponta dos pés, beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios.

—Vai dar tudo certo! – sussurrou, contra a boca dele.

Sem dar tempo a ele para pensar mais, TJ puxou Adam pela mão e empurrou a porta pesada de madeira com a outra.

—Ah! Que gentil da sua parte se juntar a nós, Mr. Ratliff. – A voz irritada de Colton soou atrás de uma das cadeiras de espaldar alto, atrás dele, na mesa, havia um copo de uísque quase vazio. Sem gelo. – Espero que tenha trazido o fenômeno musical com você...

—Ele o trouxe sim, senhor. – Adam disse, irritado com a grosseria do diretor. – Agora, se pudesse fazer a gentileza de se virar, gostaria de conhecer o rosto do homem que vou enriquecer.

A cadeira então, girou revelando o homem sentado nela.

Colton era um homem grande, alto; de feições fortes que obviamente não sorriam com frequência. Um bigode cinzento perfeitamente aparado encobria seu lábio superior, dando uma aparência ainda mais austera. Ele vestia um terno impecável, de corte perfeito e sem nenhum vinco fora do lugar.

Adam começou a temer que a óbvia atenção do executivo com a ordem e a perfeição atrapalhasse sua contratação definitiva.

—Você é petulante, não é?! – Ele disse, levantando-se e ele era tão alto quanto Adam.

—Sim senhor. Preciso ser, de onde eu vim.

—E de onde precisamente, você veio rapaz?

Parado atrás de Colton, TJ fazia sinais desesperados para que Adam não falasse nada. Sem entender, mas confiando nele, o cantor voltou a encarar o presidente da diretoria.

—Isso não vem ao caso senhor.

—E o que vem, então?

—Acho que devo deixar isso à cargo dos especialistas. Isaac?

—Certo... Aqui estão os números que me pediu, Colton. Os áudios simples que lançamos tiveram mais de 200.000 execuções em três semanas, e os dois vídeos no YouTube tem mais de mil comentários cada, são virais.

—Virais?

—Sim. Quer dizer que tomaram conta da internet, que todos estão falando deles.

—Eu recebi várias ligações questionando se ele é realmente nosso. – TJ disse, de repente. – Todos na indústria da música estão muito interessados em Adam.

—Isso é bom... – Colton disse, a ninguém em particular. – O que mais?

—Como assim o que mais? – Isaac questionou. – Ele é um sucesso e as pessoas mal viram a cara dele e não sabem nada sobre ele.

—Adam será o fenômeno dessa geração, Colton! E você pode lucrar muito com isso. – TJ emendou, já um tanto desesperado.

Colton continuou calado, olhando fixamente para Adam, que tentava não deixar seu nervosismo transparecer encarando-o de volta.

—Talvez o Sr. Colton não esteja preparado para assumir este risco, TJ. Isso é compreensível. – Adam disse então, se levantando. – Tenho certeza que encontrarei alguém que esteja. Sir Elton, com certeza se mostrou muito empolgado naquela mensagem...

—Você recebeu uma mensagem de Elton John, Thomas?

—Sim. Por quê? – TJ olhou para Colton com ares de falsa inocência.

—Ora... Nada... É interessante, só isso. – o executivo ficara abalado, todos podiam notar e Adam se aproveitou disso.

—Bem, Sr. Colton, obrigado por sua atenção, mas não vou mais tomar o seu tempo. Thomas, vamos manter contato. Adeus.

Adam então foi para a porta e saiu. Andou devagar pelo corredor, em direção ao elevador, rezando para que seu truque desse certo e que ele não estivesse jogando sua grande chance pela janela.

Apertou o botão do elevador e esperou, inquieto.

—Adam! – Isaac vinha correndo pelo corredor. – Volte. Você conseguiu, cara!

—Mesmo? – um sorriso de alivio curvou os lábios do cantor. – Nossa, pensei que eu tivesse estragado tudo!

—Por um momento nós também. Mas mencionar o Elton John foi o golpe final. Colton tem muito respeito por ele.

—Sorte minha.

Na verdade, nem tanto, já que Adam pesquisara sobre o homem que decidiria sua vida na noite anterior, com suas recém-adquiridas habilidades em informática.

—Mr. Lambert, - Colton disse, nem bem eles haviam entrado na sala. - Tenho um contrato pronto para o senhor aqui, se quiser assinar.

Sem que Colton percebesse, Adam olhou para Tommy, que assentiu, sorrindo.

—Será um prazer trabalhar com o senhor. – ele disse, estendendo a mão, que Colton apertou.

 

O anoitecer daquele dia encontrou Adam e Tommy esparramados em espreguiçadeiras na beira da piscina de Jim e Keisha, totalmente embriagados e sonolentos.

Um pássaro voando para longe despertou Tommy de seu sono leve e ele se sentou da cadeira comprida, assustado, a cabeça latejando.

Olhou em volta, rapidamente se lembrando de onde estava.

Eles haviam ido até a casa de Jim para apanhar Keisha e então, sair para comemorar, mas a dona da casa, antecipando o sucesso do grupo, preparara um almoço gigantesco na casa da piscina e eles acabaram ficando por lá mesmo, comendo, conversando, rindo e claro, bebendo muito.

Agora, todos os outros haviam sumido e Adam, que decidira tomar um pouco de sol, jazia na espreguiçadeira ao lado, só de cueca. Ele roncava levemente, deitado sobre o estomago, o cabelo caindo sobre o rosto relaxado.

Lançando um olhar para a casa as escuras, Tommy se aproximou mais dele e encostou o rosto no braço coberto de sardas. Não resistiu à tentação de depositar um beijo no ombro e então, correr a língua pela pele ainda quente do sol. Adam gemeu, mas não acordou.

Todas aquelas experiências com sua sexualidade estavam deixando Tommy um tanto obcecado por sexo. Sempre que olhava para Adam imaginava-se beijando e mordendo cada parte de seu corpo e vice-versa. Agora, deitado ali e observando aquele corpo lindo coberto apenas pelas boxers pretas, estes pensamentos corriam soltos por sua mente, sem nenhum controle.

Impetuoso e impaciente como sempre fora, TJ decidiu que Adam precisava acordar. Naquele exato momento.

Saiu de sua espreguiçadeira, tirou a calça jeans e a camiseta também e montou sobre Adam, um joelho de cada lado. Baixou o corpo até seu tórax colar-se às costas de Adam e falou em seu ouvido.

—Acorde rock star... – disse, passando a língua na bochecha de Adam. O cantor apenas resmungou, sonolento. - Quero aquela parte da lição que você ainda não me deu.

—Tommy... Não podemos fazer isso aqui. – Adam disse, totalmente acordado agora. Ele podia sentir o membro de TJ pressionando suas costas e a sensação era deliciosa e excitante.

—Por que não?! Estamos sozinhos...

—Por enquanto. E precisamos de mais do que tesão, loverboy.

Tommy resmungou em desgosto e começou a se levantar, mas Adam o segurou pela mão, derrubando-o na espreguiçadeira e então, deitando-se sobre ele.

—O que não quer dizer que não podemos aproveitar esses momentos sozinhos de outras formas...

Ele então começou a beijar o rosto de Tommy, acariciar suas têmporas e pescoço, os braços e o tórax. Por onde quer que suas mãos passassem, sua boca as seguia, provocando e atiçando as reações mais inflamadas de TJ.

Sentir todo o corpo de Adam pressionando o seu, Tommy descobriu, era o que ele mais gostava. Claro que as mãos correndo por seu corpo eram ótimas e que a boca quente ao redor de seu pênis o deixava quase louco, mas sentir o peso do corpo de Adam sobre o seu lhe dava uma sensação de segurança que Thomas jamais experimentara.

—Quero sentir você! Adam, por favor...

—Está bem. Vamos embora.

Num pulo, o cantor estava de pé, olhando em volta a procura de suas calças. Elas estavam em um colchão inflável bem no meio da piscina. Por quê? Ele não fazia ideia.

—Isaac exagerou um pouco... TJ disse, olhando na mesma direção que ele.  – Eu pego pra você.

Tommy então apanhou a rede de limpeza, que tinha um cabo comprido, para tentar puxar o colchão para a borda, o que o deixou em uma posição bastante sugestiva. Sem poder resistir Adam se aproximou por trás e o abraçou pela cintura.

—Você fica muito sexy nessa posição, sabia? – sussurrou, mordiscando a orelha do empresário.

—Ah é?! – com um sorriso sacana no rosto, ele moveu os quadris de encontro aos de Adam, causando fricção.

Adam, então fez Tommy soltar a peneira e virar para ele, colando seus lábios juntos em seguida.

Procurando se equilibrar melhor, TJ deu um passo para trás, mas ao invés de chão firme, ele encontrou apenas o vácuo e os dois tombaram para dentro da piscina.

Tommy emergiu, rindo, enquanto Adam afundava como uma pedra. Quase em pânico, o jovem loiro mergulhou atrás da forma imóvel de Adam, que já alcançava o fundo. Sem perder tempo, enganchou um braço pelo tórax do cantor e deu um impulso com os pés, logo, as cabeças de ambos emergiam. Com certo esforço, TJ nadou até a parte mais rasa da piscina arrastando Adam consigo. Sentou-o na escada de alvenaria e, ajoelhando-se na frente dele, começou a dar tapinhas em seu rosto, tentando reanimá-lo.

—Mas que merda, Adam! Acorda!! Adam abra os olhos! – aos poucos, a raiva foi substituída pelo desespero e suas palavras se tornaram sussurros. – Pelo amor de Deus abra os olhos...

De inicio, a brincadeira lhe parecera não só divertida, como também obrigatória, mas perceber a angustia na voz de TJ, fez Adam se arrepender de ter começado. Abriu os olhos devagar e engoliu a água que planejava espirrar no rosto dele.

—Calma, Tommy, eu estou bem. Estava só brincando...

—Você o que? – TJ ergueu os olhos raivosos para ele. – Seu desgraçado filho de uma puta!

Levantando-se, Tommy empurrou Adam para fora de seu caminho e subiu os degraus restantes da escada da piscina pisando duro. Apanhou uma das toalhas nas espreguiçadeiras e começou a se secar, seus movimentos bruscos e desengonçados.

—Tommy, baby... Me desculpe!

—Vá para o inferno! – havia raiva na voz do empresário, mas Adam também pode perceber as lágrimas.

—Ah não... Tommy! – Mais do que depressa, ele saiu da piscina e cruzou o pátio até onde TJ estava, abraçando-o apertado. – Por favor, não chore! Eu sinto muito por ter assustado você!

—Nem mesmo pense em fazer uma coisa dessas comigo outra vez, você me ouviu? – ele ergueu os olhos marejados para Adam e fungou, apertando mais os braços ao redor da cintura do cantor. – Você tem ideia de como mudou minha vida, Adam?! Perder você seria...

—Shsh... Está tudo bem. Eu sinto muito mesmo. – Adam então, se inclinou e beijou-o de leve nos lábios.

—Estou com frio. Vamos para casa?

—Assim que eu conseguir minhas roupas de volta...

Quando passaram pela casa, rumo a porta da frente, encontraram Keisha na sala, vendo TV. Rapidamente, eles soltaram as mãos e colocaram alguma distancia entre si.

—Olá meninos! – ela disse, relaxada.

—Oi Keisha. Onde estão Isaac e Jim? – Tommy quis saber.

—Eles saíram para comprar mais cerveja. Já devem estar voltando...

—Oh... Bem, nós vamos para casa, Keisha. Obrigada pelo almoço e pela festa.

—Foi um prazer, Adam! De verdade. Não se esqueça que temos uma aula amanhã.

—É exatamente por isso que estamos indo. Eu preciso dormir um pouco.

—Sei... – Keisha sorriu como se soubesse das coisas e se levantou do sofá. – Vão com Deus então e cuidem um do outro.

Trocando olhares preocupados, Adam e Tommy se despediram da anfitriã e pegaram o carro para voltar.

—Acha que Keisha sabe de nós? – o cantor questionou, preocupado.

—Tenho certeza que sabe... Keisha é muito perceptiva e bem – Tommy deu de ombros – Nós não fazemos muito para esconder.

—É verdade.

Os dois riram no silêncio do carro. A estrada estava escura e deserta, o que deu a Adam uma ideia ousada.

Correu a mão pela coxa de Tommy, acariciando de leve, testando a reação dele. TJ, por sua vez não emitiu nenhum som, mas ajeitou-se melhor no banco do motorista, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas.

Sem tirar os olhos da estrada, Adam correu os dedos pelo estomago liso do outro, até insinuar os dedos sob o cós da calça, em contato com a pele quente.

—Adam... O que você está fazendo?

O cantor não respondeu, apenas riu e soltou o botão da calça e em seguida, o zíper. Num instante tinha o membro quase ereto de Tommy entre os dedos.

O executivo respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar na estrada escura a sua frente, o que se provou impossível, conforme Adam mexia os dedos e a mão para cima e para baixo.

—Ugh... Adam! Pare com isso!

—Por quê?

—Porque vai estragar o estofamento do carro!

—Não seja por isso! – o cantor então se abaixou e abocanhou o membro latejante de Tommy, sugando até que ele alcançasse o clímax e liberasse uma carga de sêmem em sua boca.

—Gostoso. – ele disse, lambendo os lábios.

—Você é maluco! – TJ o admoestou, mas tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. – E se alguém nos visse? E se eu batesse o carro?!

—Então eu morreria feliz! – o cantor rebateu de pronto.

Um momento de silêncio depois, Tommy disse:

—Não vamos poder esconder para sempre, você sabe...

—Eu sei. E nem quero isso... Assim que você tiver certeza do que quer, Tommy, contaremos a todos.

À essa altura, eles haviam chegado em casa e Tommy destrancava a porta do apartamento.

—Eu tenho total certeza de que isso é exatamente o que eu quero, Adam. Por que você ainda duvida?

—Porque eu acho que você não sabe o que está pedindo... É uma decisão séria, Tommy...

—Não é não. É só sexo Adam. É o sentimento por trás dele que conta. Por favor, pare de tentar me dissuadir! Se vou estar em um relacionamento sério com você, ele tem que ser completo, ou não seria justo.  Para nenhum de nós.

—Mas Tommy...

—Adam, você me trata como se eu fosse uma criança! Como se eu não soubesse o que eu quero. Pois escute o que eu digo: eu sei muito bem o que quero. Eu quero você! Inteiro e por completo e só para mim!

—Isso é o mais perto de um pedido de namoro que eu já cheguei... – havia um tom de brincadeira na voz de Adam, mas seus olhos brilhavam com emoção.

—Vamos fazer o caminho inteiro, então... – Tommy rebateu, pegando as mãos de Adam nas suas. – Você quer namorar comigo, Adam?

—Namorar tipo, andar de mãos dadas e contar para todo mundo?

—Por que não?! Ninguém jamais me fez sentir tão bem comigo mesmo quanto você.

—Eu também... – Adam soltou uma das mãos e a pousou no rosto de Tommy, que inclinou a cabeça sobre a palma. – Vai ser difícil, mas enquanto você estiver comigo, sinto que posso lidar com qualquer coisa!

—Então venha para a cama comigo!

—Meu Deus! Eu criei um monstro! – Adam riu e o beijou nos lábios. – Vamos fazer o seguinte: Eu prometo que faremos isso e logo. Mas não esta noite. Tem que ser especial. Deixe-me preparar as coisas para que tudo saia perfeito.

—Tenho certeza de que o que quer que aconteça, vai ser perfeito. Mas ok. Faça o que você acha que deve ser feito e me avise quando devo tirar a roupa.

—Tirar a roupa pode ser uma boa ideia, já que eu estou entrando no banho.

Adam mal havia entrado no banheiro, Tommy estava atrás dele, fechando a porta com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

Eles ensaboaram e massagearam o corpo um do outro, tirando o cloro da água da piscina e explorando ainda mais um ao outro. Foi ali que Adam descobriu um ponto nas costas de seu novo namorado que o fazia ronronar como um gatinho.

—Você é tão lindo Tommy... – Adam disse, de repente, afastando o cabelo molhado do rosto do outro.

—Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, mas _lindo_ não é o bastante.

O cantor riu mancinho e o beijou nos lábios mais uma vez antes de fechar o chuveiro.

Depois de seco e vestido com as calças de seu pijama, Tommy engatinhou pela cama até a cabeceira e afastou as cobertas, chamando Adam para seu lado.

Ele rapidamente obedeceu, deitando-se sobre os travesseiros e puxando Tommy para deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

—Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Adam?

—Contanto que você não pare de fazer isso... – o cantor respondeu, num sussurro manhoso. Tommy corria a mão pelo corpo de Adam muito lentamente.

—Quando nos conhecemos, você teve uma reação bastante... visceral quando eu disse a palavra “banho”. Mas agora, você não parece ter problema algum com isso... Por quê?

Adam ficou calado por um momento, pensando em como responder àquela pergunta. Por fim, decidiu que devia total honestidade a Tommy. Então, sentou-se ereto na cama, puxando-o para que fizesse o mesmo.

—Tommy... A vida nas ruas não é fácil. É muito perigosa. Coisas acontecem com quem dorme ao relento, coisas que somente estar absolutamente imundo pode evitar, às vezes nem isso.

—Você quer dizer... – Adam assentiu e Tommy engoliu em seco, incapaz de completar a frase. Só de pensar em seu amor sendo atacado e abusado, lhe revirava o estômago.

—Depois de um tempo, a sujeira se torna seu escudo e você se acostuma à ela e qualquer possibilidade de se livrar dela é impensável.

—Eu sinto muito Adam! Deve ter sido tão horrível! - Jogando-se nos braços de Adam, TJ o abraçou forte junto ao peito.

—Isso é passado agora. – o cantor disse, depositando um beijo leve no pescoço de Tommy. – Mas gostaria de fazer alguma coisa para que isso não aconteça com mais ninguém... Há tantos jovens como eu nas ruas! Crianças que os pais renegaram. São presas fáceis para esses predadores...

—Tenho certeza de que encontraremos um projeto de caridade voltado para essas crianças. E se não houver, podemos criar um.

—Era disso que eu estava falando quando disse que você é lindo! – Adam apertou Tommy nos braços mais um pouco, antes de deitar-se com ele nos travesseiros. – Eu o amo muito, sabia disso?

—Agora eu sei. Também amo você Adam.


	9. Chapter 9

Alguns dias depois, em mais uma manhã ensolarada no que prometia ser um verão bastante atípico na úmida cidade de Londres, Adam e Tommy Joe saíram a pé do apartamento para caminhar até o prédio da gravadora.

Sua intenção era apenas aproveitar o lindo dia, mas o passeio acabou se tornando algo totalmente inesperado. Não percorriam um quarteirão sem que alguém os parasse para cumprimentar Adam e demonstrar sua admiração. O fato de ele estar de mãos dadas com outro homem não pareceu incomodar os fãs, a não ser por um velho padre que, aproximava-se bastante animado para cumprimenta-lo, mas subitamente desviou deles na calçada. Eles não tiveram tempo de se preocupar com isso, porém, já que um grupo animado de garotas se aproximava.

—Você é o Adam Lambert, não é?! – uma delas disse – daqueles vídeos na internet?

—Sim, sou eu mesmo. Vocês gostaram das músicas?

Vários murmúrios aprovadores correram pelo grupo.

—Sua voz é absolutamente linda! – a primeira menina disse e então, baixou os olhos para Tommy, que enganchara o braço na curva do braço de Adam. – Este é seu namorado?

Adam abriu um sorriso orgulhoso e olhou para Tommy.

—Sim. – o executivo respondeu, sorrindo de volta. – Sou TJ.

—Vocês ficam lindos juntos! – outra garota falou, no meio do grupo. – O que é uma pena...

—Uma pena?! Todos olharam para ela com surpresa, inclusive suas amigas.

—Sim... Dois homens tão lindos juntos e nós aqui solteiras...

Adam explodiu em uma gargalhada gostosa, levando os outros consigo.

—Não se preocupem quanto a isso, meninas. Vocês são lindas, tenho certeza de que encontrarão, cada uma, o homem dos seus sonhos. Ou mulher, se for o caso. – O cantor disse, piscando para Tommy.

—Amém! – elas disseram, em uníssono.

—Me diga uma coisa, Adam: Você já deu algum autógrafo? – quis saber a primeira garota, a mais falante do grupo.

—Não. – o cantor riu, um tanto constrangido.

—Oba! Vou ser a primeira então! – De dentro de sua bolsa, a garota sacou uma foto de Adam e Tommy que parecia uma imagem impressa do vídeo para _Let It Be_. – Assina pra mim, por favor!

—Com prazer. Qual seu nome?

—Lauren.

—Ok. _Para Lauren, meu primeiro autógrafo. Obrigado pelo apoio e o carinho. Beijos, Adam._ Prontinho.

—Você também TJ!

—Eu?

—Sim. É você no vídeo, não é? – Tommy fez que sim com a cabeça. – Você toca muito bem!

—Obrigado. Só por causa desse elogio, eu assino a foto com prazer.

Enquanto elas riam, Adam emprestou as costas para Tommy apoiar a foto.

—Yay! Agora uma foto e nós deixamos vocês irem.

Um transeunte foi escalado para lidar com a câmera e logo, um grupo de seis garotas sorridentes saia correndo e acenando para os dois, com suas fotos devidamente assinadas.

—Viu só! Você é famoso! – Tommy disse, abraçando a cintura de Adam.

—Parece que sou mesmo... – Enquanto caminhavam, Adam sentia-se nas nuvens. Não podia acreditar que de fato, tinha fãs!

Quando chegaram ao prédio de tijolos aparentes que abrigava a Ratliff Records, eles pararam e se entreolharam. Adam ofereceu a mão à TJ, que entrelaçou seus dedos e os apertou firmemente.

—Vamos lá. – TJ disse, tomando fôlego.

—Você tem certeza sobre isso? Não tem mais volta se a gente entrar aí.

—Claro que eu tenho! Estou louco pra ver a cara de todos!

Adam riu e o puxou para mais perto antes de empurrar a grande porta giratória de vidro.

Conforme cruzavam a recepção, as garotas paravam para olhar para Adam, como de costume, mas desta vez seus olhos caiam para as mãos unidas dos dois, logo em seguida. Algumas desviavam o olhar, outras franziam o cenho. Uma ou outra sorriu para eles.

—Reação interessante. – Adam disse, assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam atrás deles.

—Melhor seria dizer, falta de reação... – TJ deu de ombros, enganchando o braço no de Adam outra vez. – Vamos ver o pessoal lá de cima...

—TJ! – Lana veio encontrá-los na saída do elevador, os olhos negros resplandecendo curiosidade, certamente suas amigas da recepção já haviam lhe contado a novidade. – Bom dia! Bom dia Adam!

—Oi Lana. – Tommy rebateu, azedo. Aquela garota estava realmente irritando-o. – Isaac está na sala dele?

—Sim.

—Ótimo. Segure minhas ligações e visitas até segunda ordem.

—Está bem...

Assim que a secretária sumiu pelo corredor, TJ bufou, quase rosnando para ela.

—Calma kitty! – Adam sussurrou no ouvido dele.

—Kitty? – Tommy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Sim. Às vezes você me lembra um gatinho, - para ilustrar o que dizia, Adam mordiscou a orelha de Tommy, que emitiu um som bastante parecido com um ronronar. – um lindo gatinho.

—Hey, não me distraia! Temos uma missão importante aqui!

—Está bem, está bem. Vamos logo com isso.

Tommy entrou na sala de Isaac sem bater, encontrando o amigo conversando animadamente com Jim Kirby.

—TJ! Adam! Que bom que vocês vieram, estava mesmo pensando em ligar... – Isaac começou animado, mas parou de falar quando percebeu que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. – Mas o que...

—Isso significa o que eu acho que significa? – Jim falou, as sobrancelhas tão erguidas e os olhos tão arregalados que sua expressão era cômica.

—Sim. Adam disse, engolindo a insegurança. – Tommy e eu estamos juntos.

—Desde quando? – Isaac estava tão estupefato que só conseguia formar frases curtas.

—Oficialmente, umas oito horas.

—Fisicamente, desde o dia em que o contrato foi assinado. – Tommy completou.

—Bem, isso é inesperado, Tommy... Quer dizer, eu o conheço desde que éramos adolescentes e você nunca...

—Eu sei, Jim. Fiquei bastante confuso também.

—Você tem certeza disso, Tommy?

—Estou cansado de gente me perguntando se eu tenho certeza! Porra! É minha vida, claro que eu tenho certeza! E eu apreciaria se você parasse de me chamar de Tommy, James!

—Bem, então não tenho mais nada a dizer a respeito! – Jim falou, quebrando o clima estranho. – Adam, venha comigo, vamos responder algumas cartas de fãs.

—Eu tenho cartas de fãs para responder? – o cantor disse, maravilhado, fazendo James rir.

—Claro que tem! Muitas. Desde que divulgamos que você era nosso, elas não param de chegar!

—Uau! Sabia que eu dei meu primeiro autógrafo hoje?

—É uma sensação ótima não é?! Venha, vamos até a sala do Tommy.

—Hey, o que foi que eu acabei de dizer?! – TJ rebateu, irritado.

—Desculpe... – Jim disse, rindo.

Adam se inclinou sobre as costas da poltrona em que TJ se acomodara e puxou o cabelo loiro de leve até que estivessem se encarando e então, plantou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Tommy, que usou ambas as mãos para segurar o cantor no lugar e prolongar o beijo.

—Ah qual é Tommy! – Isaac gritou – Que nojo!

TJ então, afastou uma das mãos, mas apenas para mostrar o dedo do meio para Isaac, que jogou uma almofada nele.

Quando finalmente conseguiu fazer Tommy soltar-se dele, Adam sussurrou em seu ouvido:

—Comporte-se, Kitty.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Adam e Jim, Isaac virou-se para o amigo.

—Então agora você é gay...

—Não sei se posso me considerar gay... O fato é que nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto pelo Adam...

—Cara, que coisa mais gay de se dizer!

—Isaac, eu sei que você não é um idiota homofóbico, então, por favor, pare de agir como um!

—Desculpe, cara. Mas é que é tão estranho ver você se pegando com outro homem! Você sempre pegou as meninas mais gostosas da faculdade!

—Devia ser meu lado feminino me dando dicas...

Os dois riram, mas logo Isaac estava serio novamente.

—Você gosta mesmo dele? Você não está fazendo isso só para mantê-lo por perto, como me disse antes, não é?

—Isaac, eu gosto de dinheiro, mas não sou meu pai. Jamais faria algo assim com Adam! Eu realmente gosto muito dele, eu acho mesmo que o amo.

—Uau! Isso é sério mesmo! – Tommy assentiu. –Seus pais já sabem?

—Não. Não contei nem mesmo para Ashley.

—Cara! Você precisa contar logo!

—Eu sei. Nós tivemos uma discussão e ela saiu de casa no dia em que fui a Camden com Adam. Não nos falamos desde então.

—Amigo você tá ferrado! Ela vai ficar muito brava!

—E eu não sei?! Mas vamos mudar de assunto, ok? Vamos ver as cartas de fãs.

Isaac e TJ encontraram Adam sentado no chão da sala, cercado de pacotes e envelopes coloridos. O cantor tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

—Olhe só para isso, Tommy. – ele disse, quando o namorado sentou ao seu lado no tapete. – Todo esse carinho e eles não sabem nada a meu respeito!

TJ apenas sorriu, pegando uma carta cor de rosa. A remetente aparentemente era uma mulher de cerca de 45 anos que dizia que a interpretação de Adam de Let It Be a havia lembrado de como a vida é bonita e de como sua juventude havia sido boa, ao som dos Beatles.

—Você é uma daquelas pessoas que transmitem tudo o que sentem pelo olhar, Adam. Tenho certeza de que todos já perceberam a pessoa extraordinária que você é...

—Obrigado, baby. Mas eu sinto que devo uma história a elas. A minha história.

—Você quer contar tudo? – Isaac quis saber, parecendo preocupado.

—Sim. Você acha que isso poderia fazer Colton cancelar nosso contrato?

—Não, a única coisa que o faria romper o contrato é se você não cumpri-lo. Mas ele pode não ficar feliz.

—Vou correr esse risco... Quer dizer, olhe só pra tudo isso! – Adam disse, apontando para a correspondência espalhada ao seu redor. – Eles conhecem apenas minha voz e meu rosto e já dedicaram tempo para demonstrar sua apreciação... Sinto que devo dar a eles o pacote todo, para que decidam se gostam mesmo de mim e por completo.

—Adam está certo. – Tommy disse, se levantando. – O público merece saber _toda_ a verdade.

—Você quer dizer toda mesmo, TJ? – Jim perguntou, preocupado. O executivo deu de ombros.

—Eu sou uma parte da vida de Adam e ele da minha, é apenas natural.

—É muito corajoso da sua parte, kitty! – Adam então, jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Tommy e o beijou de leve no rosto.

—Então, como quer fazer isso? Tv, jornal, revista?

—Não sei. Fica a seu critério... O que for melhor para a publicidade da gravadora.

—Podemos tentar Tony e Rebecca Mills. – Isaac sugeriu. – Eles iriam adorar uma exclusiva assim.

—É uma boa ideia, Isaac. – TJ começou a andar pela sala, pensando alto – Eles têm o talk show de maior audiência na sexta a noite. E são jornalistas sérios, o que é raro. Vou ligar para o RP da gravadora e pedir que ele acerte tudo.

Sem prestar atenção aos outros, Thomas marchou para fora da sala, ainda resmungando.

—Ele entrou no modo de negócios. – Isaac disse para Adam, que olhava para a porta sem entender nada. – Deve voltar ao normal em algumas horas.

—Vamos voltar aos negócios também. Adam, eu estava dizendo a Isaac que está na hora de você fazer um pequeno show.

—Já?

—Sim. Nada muito grande. Apenas convidados, talvez alguns fãs.

—Podemos transmiti-lo ao vivo pela internet?

—Um live stream? É, pode ser uma boa ideia. – Jim estava com aquele brilho no olhar que aparecia quando ele tinha uma de suas grandes ideias. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Quando se viu sozinho com Adam, Isaac o fez se sentar com ele nas poltronas de couro que cercavam a mesinha de centro em frente a mesa de Tommy.

—Adam, por favor, não me leve a mal, mas isso que está acontecendo entre você e TJ, é serio mesmo?

—Não sei Isaac. De minha parte com certeza é, mas quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça dele? Eu vejo um brilho no olhar de Tommy agora que não havia antes e ele se apresentou para alguns fãs lá fora como meu namorado, então... – Adam suspirou e deu de ombros – Eu gostaria de pensar que ele gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dele.

—Oh, não tenho duvidas quanto a isso. Estava mais preocupado com você gostar dele!

—O que? Depois de tudo o que eu acabei de dizer sobre ser honesto, você ainda me faz essa pergunta?

—Desculpe amigo! Mas ele ainda é o cara rico que tirou você da rua...

—Eu poderia ficar bastante zangado com você, Isaac... Mas eu entendo. Ele é seu amigo e você se preocupa com ele.

—Sim. TJ teve uma adolescência difícil em casa. O pai dele era terrível e a mãe... Bom, digamos que a Sra. Ratliff não era fácil também. Ele era bastante promíscuo, se é que eu posso usar essa palavra, já que não fui nenhum santo... O caso é que ele sempre procurou afeto nas pessoas erradas, entende?

—Bom, eu não sou uma dessas pessoas. Pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso.


	10. Chapter 10

Cada vez mais Adam ficava intrigado com o passado de Tommy Joe. A afirmação de Isaac deixara o cantor preocupado. Se ele carecia tanto assim de afeto, até que ponto os sentimentos de Tommy para com ele seriam verdadeiros? Isso era uma coisa que ele precisava descobrir, antes de se permitir entregar seu coração a ele.

Tommy era o homem mais doce que ele já conhecera e gostar dele estava se provando não só fácil, como fadado a acontecer, por isso, ele precisava tomar cuidado.

—Já está tudo acertado! – TJ entrou na sala intempestivamente, interrompendo os pensamentos de Adam.

—O que está acertado?

—Seu primeiro show! – Com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios Tommy se sentou no colo de Adam e beijou-o de leve. – Em duas semanas. Acha que estará pronto até lá?

—Sim, com certeza. Mas eu preciso de uma banda.

—Já providenciei isso também. Como vai ser algo pequeno e acústico, não precisaremos de uma banda completa, então Isaac ficará na percussão e eu pego o violão, Jim assumiu o teclado.

—Você é cheio de talentos, não é?!

—E não só na música... – ele disse, enquanto baixava o rosto para beijar o pescoço de Adam, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão navegava descaradamente em direção ao volume na calça jeans.

—Com certeza. – contendo um gemido, Adam segurou ambas as mãos de Tommy pelos pulsos, afastando-as de si. – Comporte-se. Aqui não é lugar para isso!

—Quem disse? – TJ rebateu, lambendo os dedos de Adam enlaçados ao redor de seus pulsos.

—Eu digo. Ética no local de trabalho, Thomas!

Com um muxoxo, TJ recuou.

—Não gosto quando me chama de Thomas... Parece que está zangado comigo.

—Eu jamais poderia ficar zangado com você, meu pretty kitty! – Adam rebateu, roçando de leve o nariz no pescoço de Tommy.

—Que bom! – novamente aconchegado ao peito do namorado, TJ suspirou, contente e relaxou.

—Tommy... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

—Até duas, baby.

—Fiquei muito intrigado com uma coisa que Isaac me disse. – Tommy engoliu em seco e se levantou do colo de Adam, afastando-se. – Ele disse que...

—O que aquele intrometido disse a você?

—Que você tende a procurar atenção nos lugares errados.

—Cacete!  – TJ gritou, jogando-se em uma poltrona próxima. – Falando assim eu me sinto uma criança mimada... Mas pode-se dizer que é verdade...

TJ então prendeu os olhos do namorado nos seus e ficou sério. Por mais que não gostasse de relembrar aquela parte de seu passado, Adam merecia saber.

—Por muito tempo meu único objetivo na vida era pegar tantas meninas quanto eu conseguisse. Já perdi a conta de com quantas fui para a cama. E parece que tenho o dom para insistir em relacionamentos sem futuro, também.

—Ashley...

—Sim. Ash foi uma delas. Talvez isso já fosse um indício da minha verdadeira inclinação, já que nunca suportei ficar ao lado de uma mulher por mais de alguns meses.

—Talvez... Tommy, eu odeio lhe perguntar uma coisa assim, mas... Você já fez os testes?

—Não. Nunca me preocupei com isso... Eu não me importava muito com o que poderia acontecer comigo.

—Importava... No passado?

—Sim. Agora eu me importo. Tenho algo muito importante na minha vida. – Os olhos castanhos de TJ brilhavam com aquela intensidade que Adam estava começando a reconhecer. Gostava de pensar que aquele brilho era para ele – A gravadora precisa de mim, você sabe...

—O que?! – Adam quase ficou zangado, mas logo percebeu o sorriso traquinas que curvava os cantos dos lábios de TJ. – Ora seu...

No instante seguinte, os dois rolavam no chão enquanto Adam fazia cócegas em Tommy.

Alguns minutos depois, ambos estavam deitados no tapete, ofegantes.

—Tommy...

—Vou fazer os testes amanhã bem cedo... Você vai comigo?

—Claro que vou!

—Você já fez...

—Sim. Várias vezes. Sempre tive muito medo de pegar alguma coisa... Eu tive muita sorte.

Um momento de silêncio se passou antes de Jim entrar na sala de Tommy, onde os dois ainda estavam deitados no tapete, abraçados.

—Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – ele brincou.

Adam se sentou, trazendo TJ com ele.

—Não. Estávamos apenas conversando.

—Deitados no chão?

—James, não faça perguntas que você não quer saber a resposta. – Tommy rebateu, ficando de pé. – Você tinha algo para me dizer?

—Sim... Não, na verdade, estava procurando por Adam. Precisamos montar o setlist.

—Certo. Vamos ao trabalho.

 

As duas semanas seguintes foram de trabalho intenso para Tommy e Adam, que além de ansiar pelos resultados dos testes, tinham de ensaiar as músicas e trabalhar na divulgação do show.

O cantor gravou uma mensagem aos fãs para ser divulgada nas rádios e alguns vídeos para a internet.

“Olá pessoal, aqui é o Adam. Quero convidar vocês para um pequeno show no dia 15 deste mês aqui no auditório da Rattlif Records. Vamos nos divertir e nos conhecer melhor. São apenas sessenta ingressos, então, corram! E para minha fã numero 1, Lauren e suas amigas, há ingressos reservados. Espero vê-las aqui! Gostaria de poder trazer todos vocês, mas para aqueles que não conseguirem um ingresso, o show será transmitido ao vivo pelo canal da gravadora no YouTube. Bye!”

—Ficou ótimo, Adam! Vai esgotar em meia hora! – Isaac saiu de trás da mesa de gravação com seu enorme sorriso criando vincos nos cantos dos olhos.

—Você acha mesmo?

—Sim. Aliás, com todas as cartas de fãs que você recebeu, não tenho duvida nenhuma!

 

Chegado o dia do tão esperado primeiro show, os ânimos na gravadora estavam bastante alterados. O stream não queria funcionar, os instrumentos haviam sido afinados de forma errada e Isaac não estava em lugar algum.

TJ andava de um lado para outro, berrando no telefone. Jim corria pelo auditório como um louco, ajeitando cadeiras e colando fios soltos no chão com fita adesiva. A única pessoa a conseguir manter a calma naquele caos, era o astro principal, que trancado na sala de TJ, fazia aquecimentos vocais que Keisha lhe ensinara.

—Adam! – TJ entrou gritando na sala. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

—Me preparando...

—Pois pode parar. Tem sessenta pessoas lá fora, o estúdio não está pronto e Isaac sumiu. Isso não vai dar certo! Temos que cancelar!

—Como assim sumiu, baby?

—Sumiu, sumindo. Não atende o celular, nem o telefone fixo... – Tommy passou a mão pelo cabelo e virou-se para Adam, que começou a rir. – O que foi?

—Tem glitter na sua cara toda! E no cabelo também.

—Ah merda! De onde foi que isso veio? – irritado, o executivo começou a bater as mãos na franja, tentando tirar o glitter, que caia no tapete em uma chuva brilhante. – Não devia ter passado pelo camarim...

—Deixe aí. Eu gosto... – Adam se aproximou e tentou beijar o namorado.

—Não temos tempo para isso, Adam!

—Relaxe Tommy Joe!

—Como você quer que eu relaxe? Como _você_ pode estar tão relaxado? É a sua carreira! Todo o dinheiro dos ingressos foi gasto nos preparativos, não temos como reembolsar os fãs! Nós estamos fudidos! E aposto meus discos autografados do Metallica como vamos receber os resultados daqueles malditos exames hoje, dizendo que nós dois temos sífilis ou coisa pior!

Enquanto ele falava, Adam se aproximou novamente, segurou-o pelos ombros e o calou com um beijo passional e dominante, que deixou TJ sem fôlego.

—Assim é melhor. Agora, me escute: Não precisamos de Isaac aqui. Ele deixou tudo pronto ontem.

—Mas os instrumentos...

—Você pode afinar seu violão não pode?

—Sim...

—E Jim dá conta do teclado, certo?

—Certo, mas...

—Tenha um pouco de fé, Glitterbaby.

Tommy ia rebater quando percebeu como Adam o chamara.

—Mais um apelido?

—Você não gosta? – Adam olhou para Tommy por baixo dos cílios, fazendo beicinho.

—Gosto... É que... – um tanto envergonhado, ele colocou a franja atrás da orelha, sem erguer os olhos para Adam. – Eu não tenho nenhum apelido para você.

—Eu gosto de apelidos, mas não se sinta pressionado... Agora, vá terminar de aprontar as coisas. Se precisar de mim, estarei com as pessoas lá em baixo.

—Você tem certeza? Eles podem estar zangados...

—Eles vieram aqui para me ver, não foi? Vou dar o que eles querem. Quando estiver tudo pronto, você me avisa. – Adam entrou no elevador, puxando TJ para dentro de seus braços.

—Certo. Mas se precisar chame a segurança.

—O que você acha que eles vão tentar fazer? Me comer?

—Não duvidaria... E não deixe eles tocarem no seu rosto...

—Ok! Ok! Vai cuidar da sua vida. – Com um beijo rápido nos lábios carnudos, Adam se virou para a porta do elevador, que se abria. Do lado de fora, através do vidro, ele pode ver sessenta rostos ansiosos e alguns, nada felizes.

—Boa sorte. – TJ disse, soltando a mão dele e se dirigindo ao auditório.

—Valeu...

Respirando fundo, o cantor tratou de colocar um sorriso no rosto e caminhou até a porta.

—Olá pessoal! Desculpem-me pelo atraso, tivemos algumas dificuldades técnicas. Enquanto a minha equipe se acerta lá dentro, pensei em vir aqui dar um oi...

Então todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, deixando-o zonzo.

—Hey! Hey! Calma! – ele riu. – Quem quer uma foto? – sessenta braços se levantaram. – Certo. Quem quer que eu assine alguma coisa? – As mesmas sessenta mãos novamente no ar. – Ok. Façam uma fila ordenada, então. Quando todos tiverem o que vieram buscar, poderemos conversar.

Rostos felizes se alinharam na frente dele.

 

As perguntas dos fãs começavam a ficar um tanto pessoais demais quando TJ veio chamar o cantor para os preparativos finais.

—Adam precisa ir para a maquiagem agora, pessoal. Mas podem se acomodar no auditório, logo estaremos com vocês.

Sorrisos animados e olhos brilhantes se despediram do casal de namorados e se dirigiram ao auditório.

—Bom trabalho acalmando as feras! – TJ disse, beijando Adam de leve.

—Obrigado. Você conseguiu arrumar tudo?

—Sim. Está tudo sob controle.

—Viu, eu disse que tudo daria certo.

—É, você disse...

Naquele instante, Isaac entrou pela porta de vidro, esbaforido.

—TJ, Adam! Eu sinto muito...

—Isaac, o que aconteceu com você cara? Eu deixei um milhão de mensagens no seu celular!

—Eu apaguei TJ. Meu vizinho resolveu fritar alguma coisa no apartamento de baixo e a fumaça subiu toda para a minha janela. Tive que tomar o antialérgico.

— _O_ antialérgico? – Isaac assentiu. – Cacete! Mas está tudo bem com você agora?

—Sim. E o show?

—Adam estava indo para a maquiagem. Está tudo pronto no auditório, inclusive o público.

—Maravilha! Vamos entretê-los um pouco enquanto você se apronta, Adam.

—Ok. Até daqui a pouco.

Quando o cantor subiu no palco, meia hora depois; descalço, usando calças de couro justíssimas e uma bata solta com apliques brilhantes no colarinho, as fãs foram à loucura, assoviando e gritando. Seu cabelo preto fora penteado para cima em um topete extravagante e coberto de glitter. Seus olhos haviam sido pesadamente maquiados de preto, azul e grafite, realçando o tom incomum das íris.

—Olá pessoal. Prontos para começar? – Gritos e vivas soaram da pequena plateia. – Vamos nessa!

Adam iniciou o show com Dust in the Wind, emocionando o público com sua interpretação e com o dedilhado sentido de Tommy ao violão. Quando ele passou para Another One Bites the Dust, do Queen, as fãs ficaram ensandecidas. A batida poderosa do baixo que TJ tocava agora, colocou todos para dançar. Vez por outra Tommy observava o cantor e depois as fãs, tentando disfarçar seu ciúme acariciando as cordas do instrumento. Adam, brilhando no palco, também lançava olhares furtivos para o namorado, desejando poder derrubá-lo no chão e fazer amor com ele ali mesmo, tão sexy ele estava com o baixo no colo e a franja sobre os olhos.

Depois de cantar as duas músicas que o haviam revelado, encerrou o set com Who Want’s to Live Forever, arrancando lágrimas de sua pequena audiência.

—Obrigado! Vocês foram uma plateia esplendida! Obrigado!

Enquanto as pessoas saiam do auditório, conversando animadamente e acenando para ele, Adam se aproximou de Tommy e o puxou para seus braços e um beijo cheio de paixão.

—Obrigado por me dar a oportunidade de fazer isso, Tommy! – os olhos azuis brilhavam com uma emoção que TJ nunca vira antes. – Agora eu sei por que eu ainda estou vivo, apesar de tudo o que me aconteceu!

—O que você quer dizer?

—Que tudo pelo que eu passei, foi para me trazer a esse momento. Aqui, com você, com meus fãs. Cantando. Entretendo as pessoas! Nunca me senti tão... certo!

Tommy não disse nada, mas sorriu e jogou os braços ao redor de Adam, apertando-o contra si.


	11. Chapter 11

O zumbido do telefone acabou por acordar os amantes, que dormiam um por cima do outro na cama enorme, uma perna de Adam sobre as de Tommy e os dedos de Tommy entremeados no cabelo de Adam.

—Acho que vou comprar um celular pra você... – TJ resmungou, tentando alcançar o aparelho – quem sabe assim o meu para de tocar...

Adam apenas resmungou e retirou a perna que prendia TJ no lugar.

—Alô...

—Thomas! Onde você está? – Adam podia ouvir a voz alterada com clareza.

—Em casa Colton. Na cama. Como disse que estaria. Estou de folga hoje.

—Esqueça a folga. Preciso de você aqui agora! Os tiroleses estão ficando nervosos.

—Você só pode estar brincando!

—Alguma vez na sua vida você me viu brincando, Thomas?

—Foi uma pergunta retórica, Colton? – TJ pinçou a ponte do nariz e soprou o ar ruidosamente. – Estarei aí em dez minutos.

Quando desligou e olhou para Adam, ele estava com o olhar triste de um cachorrinho que sabia que seria deixado para trás.

—Não fique triste! Eu volto logo. E passaremos o dia na cama como eu prometi.

—Por que você tem que ir?

—Porque esse foi um investimento do meu pai, portanto, minha herança. E porque os tiroleses sabem que eu odeio aquela porcaria de música e por isso não vou dourar a pílula pra eles.

—Não sei se eu entendi, mas tudo bem. Vá de uma vez e volte logo. – TJ se inclinou e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios do cantor.

Ainda um tanto emburrado, Adam se recostou na cama e observou enquanto TJ se trocava para sair. Ao invés das calças justas e camisetas provocativas, ele escolheu as velhas roupas sociais.

—Sério mesmo Tommy Joe? – disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito nu.

—Dá um tempo! Esses caras são da velha guarda. O cabelo já vai assustá-los bastante.

Adam sorriu zombeteiro. “Você parece velho com essa roupa!” – disse de súbito. TJ encarou-o com chispas nos olhos por alguns segundos e provocou: “Talvez eu seja mesmo um velho. – Engatinhou pela cama. – Um velho pedófilo – e sentou-se sobre os quadris de Adam. – Isso explicaria porque gosto tanto dessa sua carinha de bebê...”. O cantor ia refutar, mas Tommy afastou uma mecha negra da testa dele e se inclinou lentamente para beijá-lo. Havia tanto carinho naquele beijo, que o cantor ficou sem fôlego. Em pouco tempo, os dedos longos vagavam por seu tórax, rumo à cintura da calça do pijama.

—Tommy... – Adam resmungou contra os lábios do outro – Tommy! Colton está esperando você!

Ele parou, os lábios ainda colados aos de Adam e suspirou antes de se levantar, vestir uma camiseta limpa e o blazer.

—Vejo você mais tarde, Babyboy.

 

Horas se passaram e nem sinal de Tommy Joe. Adam estava começando a ficar entediado em casa. Quando o telefone tocou, ele pulou do sofá para atender.

—Tommy?

—Não. Aqui é o Dr. Fisher. É o Adam?

O cantor gelou. Quando o médico liga para você é porque não tem boas notícias. Logo o Dr. Fisher se viu tentando acompanhar todas as perguntas. Quando o médico mencionou irregularidades nos exames de Tommy, o coração de Adam falhou uma batida.

—Oh meu Deus! O que ele tem?! – a voz de Adam foi morrendo aos poucos, até que ele estava sussurrando para si mesmo. – Por favor, que não seja AIDS! Oh por favor!

Do outro lado da linha o Dr. Fisher, médico da clínica gratuita que Adam frequentava quando morava na rua, percebeu a angústia na voz do cantor e se sentiu culpado. Normalmente não quebraria o sigilo entre médico e paciente, mas aquela informação dizia respeito a Adam tanto quanto ao namorado dele.

—Ei, calma Adam! Em todos os anos que você me conhece, quando foi que me viu dar uma noticia ruim pelo telefone?

—N... Nunca. – Adam gaguejou.

—Pois então! Os exames de vocês dois deram negativos para todas as DSTs.

—Puta merda doutor! Que susto! – o cantor soltou um longo suspiro. – Mas se não são nossos exames, por que queria falar com Tommy?

—Oh, nada demais. Houve uma pequena alteração no exame de urina, ele provavelmente vai precisar fazer um tratamento, mas não é nada sério.

—Oh! Ok, eu falo pra ele te ligar.

—Certo. Adeus, Adam. Cuide-se.

O telefone não voltou para a base. Ideias mirabolantes rolavam pela mente de Adam enquanto discava o numero de TJ. A voz de Tommy soou desanimada do outro lado, parecia muito cansado. “Desculpe não ter voltado ainda. Aparece um problema atrás do outro” – justificou-se.

—Não se preocupe. Faça tudo o que precisar fazer e volte pra mim à noite.

—Não está sentindo minha falta?

—Não seja bobo, claro que estou. Mas tenho planos para esta noite que requerem que você esteja longe de casa.

—Hum! Gostei disso. Você vai finalmente cumprir sua promessa?

—Talvez. Ouça, Dr. Fisher ligou procurando você, ligue para ele.

—Por quê? O que houve?

—Nada, fique calmo. Os exames que interessam deram todos negativos.

—Ah! Ótima noticia! Mas por que o Dr. Fisher quer falar comigo?

—Talvez ele queira outra chance de passar a mão por esse lindo corpo que você tem...

—Se for esse o caso, ele vai esperar sentado. Só tem um par de mãos que eu quero correndo pelo meu corpo!

—Acho bom mesmo... Vejo você à noite então?

—Sim, com certeza.

 

Quando Tommy entrou em casa naquela noite, a primeira coisa que notou foi o perfume de sândalo no ar e havia pequenas velas espalhadas em todas as superfícies livres do apartamento. Pelo chão, algumas pétalas de rosas marcavam o caminho até o quarto.

—Ele não fez isso... – disse baixinho, um sorriso curvando os cantos de seus lábios.

Recolhendo cada uma das pétalas e apagando as velas uma a uma, ele caminhou até o quarto, empurrando a porta que estava semiaberta.

Não havia ninguém lá dentro, apenas as velas e mais pétalas. Sobre um criado mudo, duas taças de champanhe borbulhante.

Ele jogou o casaco numa poltrona e chutou os creepers para longe.

—Você não estava pensando em começar sem mim, estava? – a voz do cantor atrás dele o surpreendeu. TJ girou nos calcanhares para olhar para ele.

Adam estava tão estonteantemente bonito, que Tommy perdeu o fôlego por um minuto. Seu cabelo caia naturalmente sobre o rosto limpo, com um leve traço de delineador ao redor dos olhos. Apenas uma calça de moletom preta, solta e larga demais, que caia na cintura quase obscenamente baixa, cobria seu corpo. Os pés descalços ostentavam unhas pintadas de preto.

—Oi. – Tommy disse, devorando-o com os olhos.

—Olá você. Como foi seu dia? – dando um passo à frente, Adam correu as mãos pelos braços de TJ, indo parar nas mãos, que ele entrelaçou com as suas.

—Bem. Normal. Colton gritando, Isaac me enchendo... – enquanto ele falava, ou melhor, lutava para fazer as palavras saírem, Adam corria os lábios pelo seu pescoço, beliscando a pele de vez em quando. – Senti sua falta.

—Eu também.  Venha, tome um gole de champanhe enquanto ainda está gelado.

Tommy deixou o líquido espumante descer por sua garganta e soltou um gemido.

—Hum! Gostoso!

Adam, então, abraçou Tommy pelas costas, apertando levemente os braços ao redor da cintura delgada. – Você está tenso...  Quer uma massagem?

TJ colocou a taça sobre o criado mudo e virou-se para Adam, ainda dentro de seus braços.

—Não, tudo bem. Apenas me beije.

Adam sorriu e aproximou o rosto, capturando os lábios macios nos seus. E foi como se eles nunca houvessem se beijado antes. Tommy prendeu a respiração, Adam apertou mais os braços que o prendiam junto dele. Mãos grandes e de dedos longos voaram de encontro a mechas negras como a noite, unhas encontraram tecido e depois, a carne macia.

Quando ambos já não podiam mais ignorar a necessidade de ar, Adam se afastou, olhando fundo nos olhos cor de chocolate e sem nunca desviar o olhar, puxou a camiseta de TJ sobre sua cabeça, jogando-a no chão, em seguida, o jeans justo e a cueca.

—Meu pretty kitty! Vou cuidar muito bem de você esta noite!

Com dedos trêmulos, Tommy empurrou a calça de Adam para baixo. O cantor se livrou do tecido dando dois passos para trás e ajoelhando-se na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava TJ em sua direção, para que o acompanhasse.

Assim de joelhos, seus olhos ficavam exatamente no mesmo nível. Mais uma vez, Adam correu os dedos pelo braço de Tommy, traçando o contorno das tatuagens, absorvendo cada pequena reação de seu amante.

—Tommy... – disse, afastando a franja platinada para trás da orelha. Tommy o fitava com um olhar doce e curioso. – É a última vez que eu vou perguntar: Você tem certeza? – O azul do olhar de Adam cintilava, afetuoso e felino.

—Tenho. Eu quero ser seu! – sua mão de dedos longos segurou o rosto do cantor e TJ beijou-o com ternura.

Tommy era tão miúdo e era exatamente isso que encantava Adam. Com seu visual, ele podia parecer rebelde e durão, mas no fundo ele era muito doce. Adam sorriu com seu olhar matreiro.

—O que foi? – perguntou Tommy.

—Estou vendo seu olhar. – o empresário corou. Seus olhos sempre o entregavam.

—É estranho! Estou tão constrangido que parece que é minha primeira vez.

—Mas é sua primeira vez, Tommy – Adam disse, sério. – Mas não há motivo para ficar constrangido.

—É que... Você me olhando assim, com esses olhos me devorando...

—É exatamente o que eu quero fazer com você. – Adam aproximou-se e mordiscou sua orelha, descendo depois para o pescoço. – Mas e você, Tommy Joe?  O que você quer? – foi descendo pelo tórax de TJ, beijando-o, reconhecendo seu peito com a língua, massageando-o com os lábios.

—Eu quero sentir você... em mim. – a voz de Tommy saiu rouca, puxando o ar num gemido.

Adam descia ainda mais com a língua.

— Solte suas mãos, Tommy. Faça o que tiver vontade de fazer. – sussurrou.

Tommy obedeceu instintivamente. Percorreu as costas bem definidas, estremecendo ao aproximar-se do traseiro roliço. Suas mãos caíram para a cintura, e então alcançando o órgão de Adam, que começava a ficar rijo. O cantor gemeu em seu ouvido, o que provocou arrepios por todo o corpo do jovem loiro.

—Você gosta quando eu faço isso? – disse, testando o movimento mais uma vez.

Adam foi incapaz de responder, apenas gemeu e intensificou a voracidade dos beijos no pescoço de Tommy, que logo se tornaram mordidas.

Encorajado pelos gemidos, TJ intensificou os movimentos, sentindo o pênis do outro enrijecendo entre seus dedos. Era uma sensação incrível perceber que tinha aquele poder.

O cantor então afastou o rosto do pescoço de seu amante e olhou-o nos olhos, procurando, pela última vez, sinais de dúvidas. Já não podia mais se conter e a única coisa que o impediria de dar o próximo passo, seria Tommy. Não encontrou nada além de desejo nos olhos cor de chocolate.

—Muito bem. Agora relaxe, baby. Vou abrir você, para que eu não o machuque. – TJ assentiu e deitou-se, fechando os olhos, se concentrando nas sensações que as mãos experientes iriam lhe proporcionar.

Adam respirou fundo, dobrou um dos joelhos de Tommy e afastou a outra perna. Ele agora estava totalmente exposto e o cantor adorou a visão que tinha à sua frente. Aproximou a mão e acariciou as nádegas de pele branca, se achegando do botão rosado entre elas. Apanhou o frasco de lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira, despejou um pouco sobre os dedos e o aqueceu. Então, rodeou a entrada e o períneo em movimentos lentos e sensuais.

Quando o primeiro dígito o penetrou, Tommy gemeu e os olhos de Adam voaram para seu rosto, em busca de sinais de dor, mas só o que encontrou foi deleite.

Tateando com cuidado, ele encontrou aquele ponto especial dentro de seu amante, que o transformaria em uma massa delirante e relaxada.

Mais dedos foram acrescentados em rápida e deliciosa sucessão até que Adam tinha quatro se movimentando com facilidade dentro de Tommy.

—Adam, eu não aguento mais isso! Me fode logo de uma vez!

—Não glitterbaby! – Adam sussurrou em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que se posicionava sobre o corpo de Tommy. Esta noite vou fazer amor com você. Podemos foder um outro dia.

Ele o penetrou gentilmente, dando tempo a Tommy para se acostumar com a sensação. Logo, o jovem loiro movia os quadris de encontro ao seu amante, querendo mais daquela sensação incrível. Não demorou até que encontrassem seu ritmo perfeito. Com estocadas longas e lentas, Adam prolongou ao máximo o prazer de Tommy e o seu próprio.

Palavras carinhosas saíam dos lábios de ambos em uma litania desconexa entre gemidos e suspiros.

Conforme o prazer crescia dentro dele, Tommy foi ficando mais confiante, suas mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo de Adam, sentindo a textura macia de sua pele, o movimento dos músculos, o calor.

O clímax veio mais rápido do que eles esperavam ou desejavam, mas foi avassalador e delicioso. Ofegante, Adam saiu de dentro de Tommy, que gemeu com a sensação de vazio, e se deitou ao lado dele.

—Eu disse que sabia o que estava fazendo... – TJ disse, a voz grogue de sono e satisfação ao aconchegar-se a Adam.  – Foi perfeito!

Totalmente exaustos, os amantes caíram no sono nos braços um do outro. O som leve de uma chave girando na fechadura não os acordou, nem a maçaneta girando e nem mesmo o som de saltos finos no piso frio.

 

Nada havia realmente mudado no apartamento, mas havia algo diferente ali. Nenhum prato sujo na pia, o que era uma novidade, e as plantas estavam vivas, um detalhe totalmente inesperado.

Entrou no banheiro e apanhou toda a maquiagem que havia ficado ali e também as lentes de contato no armarinho. Agora as roupas. Dirigiu-se ao quarto e abriu a porta.

A cena diante dela parecia surreal demais para ser verdadeira. O queixo de Ashley caiu instintivamente e sua respiração tornou-se rápida e desigual. Não podia ser!

Mas era. Os dois corpos nus na cama e o cheiro de sexo estavam ali para provar.

Ela sentia a raiva borbulhando dentro de si. Estava simplesmente chocada e decepcionada. Seus dedos se afrouxaram ao redor das alças da bolsa, que caiu no chão com um barulho seco, acordando os dois.

—Ashley... – Tommy sentou na cama, totalmente desperto e encarou sua ex-namorada por vários minutos, sem conseguir dizer nada. Adam permaneceu calado, sentado na beirada da cama, vestindo a calça do pijama que jazia no chão.

—Você mentiu para mim todo esse tempo TJ? – ela disse, por fim, com voz fraca.

—Não! Eu jamais imaginei que uma coisa assim poderia acontecer! – ela obviamente não estava acreditando.

—Eu não acredito que você é...

—Diga, Ashley. Que eu sou o que?

— Você é... gay! Eu não acredito Thomas! Por que não me disse antes!? – Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, o barulho dos saltos deixando-a ainda mais irritada. – Como pôde deixar que eu acreditasse que você me amava!

—Ashley... Eu amei você! Nunca duvide disso, mas eu não fazia ideia! Eu pensei que fosse hetero. – Ela não respondeu. – Ashley, acredite. Eu fui sincero com você.

—Foi por isso que você o trouxe para morar aqui, não foi? – disse, apontando o dedo para o cantor, que permanecia calado.

—Não! Apenas aconteceu...

—EU SABIA QUE ELE IA ROUBAR ALGO DESTA CASA! – Ela gritou. A raiva então, deu lugar à tristeza e uma lágrima desobediente correu pelo rosto dela. – Só não imaginava que fosse você...

Ela parou de falar e respirou fundo, olhando para ele com tanta tristeza que TJ sentiu-se culpado.

—Ash...

—Não! Chega disso. Eu vou embora. – pegou a bolsa caída no chão e saiu do quarto.

Tommy olhou para Ashley e depois para Adam sem saber o que fazer.

—Se quiser, vá atrás dela... – Adam disse, a voz quase inaudível. – Mas não sei se estarei aqui quando voltar.

—Não! Eu só não queria que tivesse terminado assim. Queria ter falado com ela antes... – Tommy deitou-se, com a cabeça sobre o colo do cantor, que começou a acariciar os fios loiros. – Ela vai contar...

—Você se arrependeu? – Adam disse com voz entrecortada.

Num átimo, Tommy estava sentado na cama, o rosto de Adam entre as mãos.

—Jamais. – disse, simplesmente.

—Então qual o problema? Todos os que nos importam já sabem...

—Nem todos...

Naquele momento, o celular de TJ começou a tocar. Quando viu a foto que brilhava na tela, franziu o cenho.

—Merda!

—Que foi? Quem é?

—Minha mãe... Alô?

—Thomas! - a mulher falava tão alto que Adam podia ouvi-la do outro lado da cama. – O que é essa história que a pobre Ashley me contou?! Ela estava em prantos, coitadinha!

—Mãe, a senhora nunca gostou da Ashley...

—Não interessa! Me explique isso Thomas! Desde quando você é viado?!

—Mãe, não use essa palavra, por favor... – a mágoa nos olhos de TJ era tão óbvia, que Adam sentiu em seu próprio peito. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou o namorado para seu colo, aconchegando-o.

—Thomas, seu pai e eu não o criamos para isso!

—Criaram? Mãe, não é como seu eu tivesse alguma escolha a respeito! É quem eu sou!

—Não me venha com essa! Até ontem você era um menino normal, um bom menino! Isso o que você está fazendo é uma pouca vergonha! É uma abominação, Thomas!

Adam sentiu TJ enrijecer em seus braços. Como a mãe dele podia ser tão cruel?!

—Deixe-me falar com ela...

—Não... Adam...

O cantor o ignorou, tirando o telefone de sua mão.

—Sra. Ratliff...

—Quem é?

—Meu nome é Adam e...

—Ah você é o sujeito que está levando meu filho para o mau caminho!?

Enfurecido e bastante frustrado, Adam bufou, tentando se controlar. Dizer os impropérios que lhe passavam pela cabeça não os ajudaria em nada.

—Não senhora. Eu sou o homem que está ao lado do seu filho, como a senhora deveria estar! Thomas é uma pessoa maravilhosa que merece seu amor e orgulho!

—Orgulho? O pai dele morreria de desgosto se soubesse!

—Meus pais me disseram a mesma coisa, antes de me chutar para fora de casa quando eu tinha 14 anos. Isso não fez com que eu deixasse de ser gay. Apenas matou um pedaço importante de mim. Eu lhe peço Sra. Ratliff, não faça isso com Tommy!

Houve um silêncio prolongado na linha, até que a voz incerta da mãe de TJ soasse outra vez.

—Ele o deixa chama-lo de Tommy? Ele nunca permitiu que ninguém o chamasse assim... Você deve ser mesmo especial para ele...

—Gosto de pensar que sou sim. – Adam sorriu para Thomas, enxugando uma lágrima que teimara em escapar de um dos olhos castanhos.

—Ele não está apenas transando por ai como costumava fazer, não é?

—Não senhora. – Adam dirigiu um olhar inquisitivo a Tommy, que acompanhava a conversa ainda, sentado em seu colo. Ele teve a decência de corar e baixar o rosto.

—Isso muda um pouco as coisas... Por favor, me deixe pensar a respeito.

—Use todo o tempo de que precisar, senhora. Mas por favor, pense com seu coração de mãe e não com seu cérebro.

—Vou tentar... Por favor, diga a TJ que eu sinto muito por ter gritado com ele.

—Ele pode ouvi-la, Sra. Ratliff...

—Thomas, querido...

—Está tudo bem, mãe.

—Eu volto a ligar...

—Está bem. Eu amo a senhora, não se esqueça disso.

—Claro que não, querido.

TJ desligou o telefone e o deixou cair no colo.

—Bem, isso foi interessante.

—Sua mãe é sempre assim, explosiva?

—Sim... Mas a raiva dela não dura muito, como você pode ver, mesmo assim, ela consegue acertar bem na ferida... Toda vez...

—Eu me pergunto o que Ashley disse a ela, que a deixou tão furiosa.

—Ash é muito boa em bancar a vitima. Minha mãe nunca gostou dela justamente por isso... Fico feliz que você tenha falado com ela. Eu nunca soube acalmar minha mãe.

—Tenho que amansar a sogra desde já.

Tommy começou a rir sem parar, escorregando para o colchão.

—Vamos dormir mais um pouco? Estou cansado e dolorido.

—Sinto muito...

—Não sinta. É o melhor tipo de dor que eu poderia sentir. Agora fique quieto, me abrace e vamos dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ NATAL MEUS QUERIDOS!

—Quantas pessoas assistem a esse programa mesmo? – Adam questionou, sentado na cadeira do maquiador, um sujeito magro e moreno chamado Sutan, que prometera deixá-lo glamurosamente fantástico para a entrevista.

—Não sei bem... – o rapaz falou, enquanto marcava ainda mais as sobrancelhas grossas com o lápis preto. – Alguns milhões.

—Merda! Melhor não saber, mesmo.

—Relaxe querido. Você vai se sair bem. Basta imaginar todos nus... Não, espera! Melhor não imaginar Tony sem roupa. Isso pode traumatizá-lo para sempre...

Adam começou a rir e se sentiu imediatamente mais confortável.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu as gargalhadas.

—Dois minutos, Sr. Lambert.

—Você está pronto para ir, querido. Boa sorte!

 

Assim que a vinheta do programa acabou, as vozes claras e fortes de Tony Mills e sua esposa, Rebecca se alternaram no silêncio do estúdio, acompanhadas pela gravação de _Believe,_ cujo vídeo passava na tela ao fundo.

—Ninguém sabe quem ele é e de onde veio. – Tony começou.

—Ele apareceu do nada e causou um grande furor na internet há apenas um mês, com sua voz poderosa e rosto estonteante.

—E hoje ele está aqui conosco para contar tudo.

—Senhoras e senhor, por favor, uma calorosa salva de palmas para Adam Lambert!

Um leve empurrão em suas costas fez Adam começar a se mexer e entrar no estúdio. Assim que viu todas aquelas pessoas, de pé aplaudindo-o e gritando seu nome, sentiu-se tão bem vindo que todo seu nervosismo desapareceu. Ele andou até o centro do estúdio, abraçou Rebecca e apertou a mão de Tony.

—Seja bem vindo, Adam! É muito bom ter você aqui! – Tony disse – Sente-se.

Adam obedeceu, sentando-se na poltrona que ficava entre as duas que os apresentadores ocupariam, bem de frente para a plateia.

—Meu Deus! Você é ainda mais bonito pessoalmente! – Rebecca disse, colocando a mão no ombro do cantor, que vestia uma jaqueta de couro preto sobre uma camisa branca e gravata preta, calças jeans justas, também pretas e botas estilo coturno.

—Obrigado, Rebecca. Você é linda! Se é que Tony me permite dizer isso...

—Oh, todo mundo diz que ela é bonita demais para mim!

A plateia riu com eles.

—Então, Adam, você está aqui hoje por que quer que todos saibam mais sobre você. Por que você decidiu contar tudo assim tão abertamente?

—Bem Tony, eu achei que devia isso aos meus fãs e às pessoas que gostam do meu trabalho. Eu quero que, quem apreciar a minha música, tenha a chance de decidir se gosta da minha pessoa também, já que uma não existe sem a outra. E eu acho que esconder coisas das pessoas, mentir, demanda muita energia, que eu poderia gastar em outras coisas.

—Muito justo. Então, nos conte: De onde você é? – Rebecca questionou.

—Eu nasci em San Diego, na Califórnia. Minha família se mudou para a Inglaterra quando eu era ainda muito pequeno... – Chegou a hora da verdade, ele pensou, respirando fundo antes de continuar. – Infelizmente eu não me tornei o filho que eles esperavam, então, eu acabei indo viver em uma casa abandonada quando tinha quatorze anos.

—Oh meu Deus! Isso é terrível, Adam! Você nunca mais viu sua família? – Rebecca tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando pegou a mão dele nas suas e apertou-a.

—Não. Mas eu não os culpo, nem me ressinto deles. Apenas fico triste em saber que o amor deles não era grande o bastante para me aceitar como eu sou.

—Por que eles o expulsaram de casa, Adam? – Tony finalmente fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

—Porque eu sou gay, Tony.

O silêncio na plateia deixou o cantor um tanto desconcertado. A única coisa que acalmou seu coração disparado foi encontrar o olhar de Tommy sentado na primeira fila, que sorria para ele, confiante.

Clareou a voz e falou, com um sorriso no rosto continuou:

—Mas as tragédias da minha vida terminaram. Estou realizando meu sonho e de quebra, encontrei alguém especial.

—Ah! Isso é muito bom! Quem é ele? – Rebecca quis saber. – Ele está aqui com você?

—Sim. – Adam olhou novamente para Tommy, que assentiu. – Seu nome é Thomas. É aquele lindo rapaz loiro na primeira fila.

Um canhão de luz iluminou o executivo, que sorriu, acenou para a câmera que apontavam para seu rosto e jogou um beijo para Adam.

—Como vocês se conheceram? – Rebecca novamente, ela sempre gostara de uma boa historia de amor.

—Tommy me encontrou em uma lixeira em Picadilly Circus. Eu estava cantando enquanto procurava por comida e ele achou que eu tinha potencial. Para encurtar uma história um tanto comprida, uma série de circunstâncias me levaram a morar na casa dele e tudo acabou acontecendo da forma mais natural possível.

—Fascinante! – Tony falou, olhando para TJ, na plateia. – Se eu não estou enganado, Adam, seu namorado é o CEO da Ratliff Records.

—Sim, ele é.

Uma onda de Ohs! e Ahs! varreu a plateia.

—Você teve mesmo muita sorte, Adam! – Tony disse, meio desconfiado. – Vamos fazer um intervalo agora e voltaremos logo com a sensação da internet, Adam Lambert.

Assim que as luzes se acenderam, Adam foi na direção de Tommy e o fez se levantar, abraçando-o em seguida.

—Acho que fiz besteira!

—Não! Claro que não! Está tudo perfeito.

—Adam, Thomas. – o diretor do programa chamou, fazendo o casal se virar. – Tony e Rebecca querem os dois no palco para o próximo segmento. O que vocês acham?

—Não tenho problemas com isso. – TJ disse, de pronto.

—Tem certeza, baby?

—Claro. Não quero ninguém pensando que você é um aproveitador, Adam.

—Certo, então. Voltamos ao ar em cinco minutos.

Naquele instante, Sutan surgiu com sua maleta, pegou Tommy pelo braço e o fez sentar em uma das poltronas no centro do estúdio.

—Mas querido! Sua make está impecável! Como pode isso?!

—Obrigado. Muitos anos de treino.

—Não há nada para mim aqui, então... Boa sorte queridos.

Tony e a esposa então voltaram ao palco. Rebecca sorria, mas ele estava sério.

—Então você é o herdeiro de Joseph Ratliff. – disse o apresentador.

—Sim. Infelizmente.

—Não seja deselegante, Tony. Thomas não é o pai dele. Seja bem vindo, querido.

A voz do diretor soou pelo estúdio comandando que todos voltassem aos seus lugares e logo, as câmeras estavam rodando novamente.

—Estamos de volta com o cantor Adam Lambert, que surpreendeu a todos nós com seu talento e agora, com sua história de vida. – Tony começou.

—E juntando-se a nós nesse segundo bloco está seu namorado e salvador, Thomas Ratliff.

Tommy acenou para a câmera com a mão livre, já que a outra estava enlaçada nos dedos de Adam.

—Obrigado, Rebecca. Mas meu relacionamento com Adam vai mais além do que vítima e salvador. Não é segredo para ninguém que meu pai fez algumas escolhas ruins no final de sua carreira e que a gravadora está com problemas financeiros. Adam está me ajudando tanto quanto eu o ajudei. Nós nos apaixonarmos foi um bônus maravilhoso e inesperado.

—Oh, mas isso é tão lindo! – Rebecca disse, com um enorme sorriso.

Tony, por sua vez, não estava convencido, mas para o bem de suas ligações profissionais, não disse mais nada a respeito.

—Thomas, pode nos contar sua primeira impressão de Adam? – Disse Rebeca.

—Bem, eu fiquei surpreso de inicio. Estava andando pela rua, voltando para casa e ouvi essa voz maravilhosa, vindo de dentro da lixeira. Ele estava cantando _Let it Be_ e eu simplesmente não consegui ignorar!

—É, nós sabemos por que. – A apresentadora brincou, olhando sugestivamente para Adam.

—Oh, mas essa não era minha aparência na ocasião. – Adam rebateu. – Eu não estava tão bem vestido e meu cabelo não é preto naturalmente.

—Sério? – todos se surpreenderam.

—Na verdade, eu sou ruivo. Quase loiro...

—Oh meu Deus! Eu não acredito! – Rebecca estava tão obviamente chocada que era até engraçado.

—Mas é verdade! Ele tem as sardas mais fofas! – Tommy disse, sem pensar, ficando vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos quando percebeu o que dissera.

A plateia ria junto com os apresentadores e Adam, que ergueu a mão de TJ, ainda enlaçada na sua, e beijou-a.

—Bom saber que você gosta das minhas sardas, baby, já que elas estão por toda parte.

Mais risadas e TJ relaxou novamente.

—Então, Thomas, como empresário do maior fenômeno que a internet já viu, quais são seus planos para o futuro? – o apresentador questionou.

—Estamos trabalhando em um álbum de estúdio, para ser lançado logo.

—Covers? Músicas originais?

—Vai ter um pouco de tudo, Rebecca. Tenho um time fantástico trabalhando comigo na gravadora e o cd vai ficar bem legal.

—E enquanto isso, o vídeo com o pequeno show transmitido ao vivo pelo YouTube alcança milhares de novas visualizações todos os dias.

—Sim! Mais uma grande ideia da minha equipe.

—Desde quando você canta Adam? – Rebecca tomara o controle da entrevista para evitar que seu marido dissesse algo de que viesse a se arrepender.

—Desde criança, eu acho. Eu tive algumas aulas de canto, mas a maior parte aprendi sozinho.

—Deus o abençoe querido! Obrigada por ter vindo dividir sua história conosco.

—Eu é que agradeço, Rebecca! Se tudo isso que estou vivendo acabar amanhã, gostaria que pelo menos minha vida e tudo o que eu passei vivendo nas ruas sirva de lição e exemplo para os pais e seus filhos. A intolerância é uma coisa triste e perigosa. E ninguém deveria ser submetido a isso.

—Você tem razão. Se nós amassemos uns aos outros mais abertamente, o mundo seria um lugar melhor. Adam, Thomas, foi um imenso prazer conhecê-los e espero tê-los aqui mais vezes, não é Tony?

—Claro, Becky. Com certeza. – Tony então, sorriu como um gato que comeu o passarinho - Ei, quase me esqueço! Adam vai cantar para nós, não vai?

Adam se sobressaltou. Nada havia sido planejado, muito menos ensaiado. O que Tony Mills pretendia com isso? O cantor olhou para Tommy, que deu de ombros. Ambos sabiam que ele não poderia se recusar.

—É claro! Se alguém puder buscar o violão de Tommy no carro...

Em dois segundos um contra-regra entregava o instrumento para seu dono. Obviamente o apresentador estava tramando aquilo desde o intervalo.

—Vamos lá então.

Tommy sentou no braço de sua poltrona, para melhor acomodar o violão e depois de cochichar com Adam por alguns segundos, começou a fazer as cordas vibrarem.

—Esta é uma das novas músicas em que tenho trabalhado, espero que vocês gostem. Ela se chama Soaked... _Soaked to the bone. Sink like a Stone. Walk home alone. It’s not the first time, its not the worst crime._ _Your soul will be ok…_

De seu lugar privilegiado, bem ao lado de Adam, Rebecca encarava seu marido, satisfeita que o jovem cantor tivesse dado uma lição nele.

Ao final da canção, todos aplaudiam de pé, inclusive o apresentador.

—Adam Lambert, senhoras e senhores! Que talento incrível!

 

Nos bastidores, Isaac veio se encontrar com o casal de namorados, que saíra do estúdio ainda sob o som ensurdecedor dos aplausos.

—Foi perfeito, Adam! Parabéns.

—Obrigado, Isaac. Tommy tornou tudo mais fácil.

—Podemos ir?

—Adam, Thomas. Esperem um momento, por favor.

Eles olharam para trás e viram Rebecca se aproximando.

—Quero pedir desculpas pelo comportamento do meu marido. Ele realmente não gosta do seu pai, Thomas.

—Não tem problema. Ninguém gosta.

—Adam... Quero que saiba que sua história me comoveu muito.

—Infelizmente situações como a que eu vivi são muito comuns, Rebecca.

—Eu não fazia ideia... Se me permitir, gostaria de iniciar um projeto de conscientização sobre isso, usando seu nome.

—Eu não sou o único que passou por isso...

—Eu sei. Mas você é famoso agora e todos sabem quem você é. Seria o rosto perfeito para uma campanha.

—Bem, quando tiver um projeto, mande-o para nós e Adam ficará feliz em analisá-lo. – Isaac interrompeu.

—Oh, está bem...

—Ficarei feliz em ajudar com o que precisar, Rebecca. – Adam rebateu, como que pedindo desculpas a apresentadora pela rudeza de Isaac. – É só me ligar.


	13. Chapter 13

Quando o celular de Tommy tocou na manhã seguinte, o nome que apareceu na tela era o último que ele esperava ver.

—Oi mãe...

—Eu vi a entrevista, Thomas. Você não tem mesmo vergonha do que está fazendo...

—Não tenho do que me envergonhar, mãe.

Por um momento, houve apenas silêncio na linha.

—Parece que não mesmo... TJ, não vou dizer que aprovo o que você está fazendo com sua vida, mas você é meu filho e eu te amo...

—Mãe...

—Não me interrompa, Thomas! – a Sra. Ratliff respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar. - Eu não posso prometer nada, mas quero tentar entender. Gostaria de conhecer seu... Ahn... Esse rapaz. Vocês querem vir jantar aqui na sexta?

Mais feliz do que jamais estivera, Tommy apertou o telefone contra a orelha.

—Nós vamos adorar, mãe! Obrigado pelo convite!

—Espero vocês as sete, então.

—Certo...

—Tem alguma coisa que ele...

—O nome dele é Adam, mãe.

—Certo... Tem alguma coisa que Adam não coma?!

—Acho que não.

—Vou fazer seu prato preferido, então!

—Obrigado, mãe! Por tentar...

 

Ao desligar o telefone, Tommy mal podia acreditar na conversa que tivera com sua mãe. Desde que ele conseguia se lembrar, sua mãe fora uma mulher seca e pouco carinhosa, sempre com um brilho de tristeza nos olhos. Todos os antigos amigos dela, no entanto, sempre lhe diziam que pessoa alegre e gentil Hellen Ratliff fora antes de se casar. Ele não sabia o que o pai havia feito, mas o privara do carinho da mãe, e isso servira apenas para alimentar o ressentimento que TJ tinha do pai. Mas algo havia decididamente mudado. A mãe que TJ conhecera jamais aceitaria Adam em sua casa, muito menos na vida do único filho.

—Por que está tão pensativo, Glitterbaby? Tommy ergueu os olhos e viu Adam parado do outro lado de sua mesa, segurando uma caixa de bombons.

—Nada importante... O que é isso?

—São pra você.

—Você não deveria gastar dinheiro comigo, Babyboy! – ele disse, preocupado, mas se levantou e foi abraçar o namorado.

—Oh, não se preocupe. Já recebi algum dinheiro pelos vídeos, não sou mais um miserável! Além do mais, hoje faz um mês que você me beijou pela primeira vez.

—No ‘Enry?

—Não. Nesse dia _eu_ beijei você, lembra? Estou falando daquela noite em que eu tive um pesadelo e você me confortou e depois dormimos juntos na sua cama.

—Eu me lembro. Nunca havia sentido tanto medo na minha vida! Achei que você fosse me rejeitar e ir embora...

—Ir embora? Não... Eu já estava fisgado, não deixaria você nem que me pedisse.

Colocando os chocolates sobre a mesa, Adam passou os braços pelos ombros de TJ e o apertou contra si. Aquele rapaz pequeno e complicado havia se tornado tão importante, que imaginar sua vida sem ele era impossível. Tommy, por sua vez apertou mais os braços ao redor de Adam, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito largo.

—Recebemos um convite para jantar. – disse, depois de muito tempo, ainda aconchegado a Adam.

—De quem?

—Minha mãe. – Como o outro permanecesse em silêncio, TJ levantou a cabeça e se deparou com um olhar chocado, encimado por sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Que foi? Adam, você está bem?

—Não sei... Isso... Esse convite, é bom ou ruim?

—Acho que é bom. Ela disse que quer tentar entender e que quer te conhecer também.

—É um começo. Pelo menos ela está disposta.

—Eu estou sempre interrompendo momentos românticos de vocês, ou é impressão minha?

—Acho que você tem um dom, Jim. – TJ brincou, soltando-se de Adam.

Jim não havia saído do vão da porta e parecia tenso.

—Algum problema? – Adam quis saber.

—Ashley está no café aqui em frente. Ela quer que eu leve as coisas dela que estão aqui.

—Ela ligou para você? – Jim fez que sim com a cabeça. – Eu vou falar com ela.

—Não, Tommy! Esqueça ela! Não vale a pena!

—Adam, o que ela fez foi cruel! Com a gente e com a minha mãe! E ela fez de propósito!

 

Ela estava sentada em uma mesa longe da janela quando Tommy entrou, digitando alguma coisa no celular. Ele se aproximou e sentou na cadeira em frente.

—Desculpe, mas estou esperando alguém – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos do telefone.

—Eu sei.

Ashley ergueu o rosto rapidamente, um esgar de desaprovação curvando seus belos lábios de forma desagradável.

—Não acredito que James fez isso comigo!

—Ele já era meu amigo muito antes de te conhecer, não se esqueça disso. – TJ rebateu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

—Você trouxe minhas coisas? Vou pegar o trem daqui a pouco.

—Sim, eu trouxe. Mas quero falar com você antes.

—Não tenho nada pra falar com você, _Tommy_! – A voz dela pingava nojo e desprezo.

—Claro que não! Você já falou tudo para a minha mãe! Porra Ashley! Essa é a atitude de uma mulher adulta?!

—Não foi muito adulto da sua parte esconder a verdade de mim também!

—Eu nunca escondi nada de você! Adam e eu só ficamos juntos depois que você foi embora. E até então, eu sequer imaginava que algo assim aconteceria comigo!

—Você quer que eu acredite que você virou gay da noite para o dia, Thomas? Eu não sou idiota! – Ashley respirou fundo e então soltou todo o ar de uma vez, aparentando cansaço. – Se você soubesse como eu me senti usada, traída...

—Eu deveria ter ido conversar com você logo e por isso, peço desculpas, mas eu não a estava traindo com Adam! Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ou como, ou por que... Eu só sei que o amo como jamais amei alguém!

—Não me interessa se você ama esse cara ou não! Você me traiu e mentiu para mim e isso eu não posso perdoar!

—Nada do que eu disser vai convencê-la do contrário, não é?

—Não Thomas. Ninguém acorda de manhã e decide que gosta do mesmo sexo! Isso é uma afronta para a comunidade se você quer a minha opinião.

TJ ficou quieto por um momento, tentando processar o que ela dissera.

—Me de a sacola, Thomas. Preciso ir.

—Eu queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido de um jeito diferente... – ele disse, erguendo a sacola de lona com os pertences dela.

—Eu também... Adeus.

Quando ela desapareceu na esquina e ele não podia mais vê-la pela vitrine do café, TJ sentou pesadamente na cadeira atrás de si. Ashley estava certa... Ninguém acorda e decide que é gay. As pessoas nascem assim. Mas então... O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que ele sentia por Adam era verdadeiro ou um truque de sua mente? Um desequilíbrio hormonal, talvez?

Não! O que ele estava sentindo não era um erro, um engano! Não podia ser...

Imerso em seus pensamentos, TJ saiu do café, mas não atravessou a rua para voltar à gravadora. Continuou andando pela calçada, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, cabeça baixa e olhos fixos no chão.

 

Adam andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso. Onde ele está?! A tarde havia terminado, a noite caído e Thomas não voltara para a gravadora.

—Ashley jura que o deixou no café, pouco antes das três. – James disse, desligando o celular.

—Onde ele está, Jim? O que pode ter acontecido? Será que ele foi atropelado enquanto atravessava a rua?

—Não exagere, Adam! – Isaac rebateu, tentando o celular de TJ pela décima vez. – Nós saberíamos se alguém fosse atropelado aqui em frente.

—Mas então, o que aconteceu com ele?

—Fique calmo, vamos encontrá-lo.

—Como eu posso ficar calmo, Jim?! Ele pode ter sido sequestrado, pode estar morto em um beco escuro... Oh meu Deus! –Desesperado, Adam começou a chorar, o rosto escondido nas mãos.

Jim e Isaac se entreolharam. Eles estavam tão preocupados quanto o cantor, mas tentavam não deixar transparecer. Uma pessoa em pânico ali já era mais do que o suficiente.

—Vou ligar para a mãe dele! – Isaac disse, de repente.

—Acha que é uma boa ideia? – James rebateu.

—É isso ou começar a ligar para a polícia e os hospitais...

—Hospitais? – Adam levantou a cabeça, o olhar em pânico. – Oh Deus!

—Porra Isaac! Cala a boca!

—Eu vou procurá-lo! – o cantor se levantou de supetão, secando o rosto com as costas da mão.

—Adam, não! Não vai adiantar nada. Londres é enorme e já está escuro...

—Eu vaguei por estas ruas por dez anos, Isaac. Nem a polícia conhece a cidade melhor do que eu.

—Mas você não tem ideia de para onde ele foi! Por onde vai começar a procurar?

—Não sei, mas tenho que fazer alguma coisa ou vou enlouquecer. Estou com o celular, vamos nos falando.

—Está bem. Tome cuidado. – James sorria confiante, segurando Isaac pelo braço.

Quando Adam saiu pela porta, Isaac virou-se para o amigo.

—Como pode deixá-lo fazer uma loucura dessas?!

—Adam é um homem adulto, e como ele mesmo disse, conhece as ruas. Ele vai ficar bem. E quem sabe?! Ele pode mesmo encontrar TJ.

 

Parado em frente ao café, Adam tentava decidir para que lado ir. Se pegasse a direita, chegaria ao apartamento, onde sabia, Tommy não estava, então escolheu a esquerda. Andava rápido, encarando toda e qualquer pessoa de cabelos loiros que passasse por ele, o olhar frenético e desesperado.

“Isso é loucura! Não vou encontra-lo vagando a esmo pelas ruas!” Pensou consigo. “O que fazer? O que fazer?!”

Parou e olhou em volta. As pessoas passavam por ele, rumo à Picadilly Circus, felizes e despreocupadas. Mais à frente, uma garota pedia direções a um policial.

A ideia cruzou a mente do cantor como um raio. Sacou seu celular e procurou uma das poucas fotos que Tommy permitira que tirasse dele e a ampliou o máximo que pode. Olhou em volta, procurando a quem mostrar a foto.

Havia um mendigo encostado num prédio e Adam o conhecia!

—Caleb! – disse, ajoelhando-se ao lado do velho maltrapilho. – Caleb, está acordado?

—Agora eu to! Mas que porra é essa? – o outro disse, grogue, abrindo os olhos. – Adam?

—Caleb, eu preciso de ajuda. Você esteve aqui o dia todo?

—É claro. Esse é meu ponto, lembra? Mas o que aconteceu com você, garoto? Tá limpo e bem vestido... Que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?

—Não posso explicar agora Caleb! Você viu esse homem passando por aqui hoje a tarde? – mostrou a foto no celular.

—Não sei... passa tanta gente aqui...

—Por favor, Caleb, tente se lembrar! Ele é meu namorado...

—Ah! Então foi isso que te aconteceu né... – o velho olhou para Adam com ares de quem sabe de tudo e coçou o queixo barbudo – Acho que o vi sim... Ele tem olhos castanhos bem grandes, né?

—Sim! Sim! Pra que lado ele foi?

—Seguiu pela calçada. Ele tava falando sozinho em voz alta. Muito estranho esse seu namorado, Adam.

—Você entendeu alguma coisa do que ele disse?

—Quase nada. Alguma coisa sobre tentar entender... Ele passou rápido, não deu pra entender.

—Está bem. Obrigado. – Adam então enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma nota de vinte libras. – Tome aqui. Vá comer alguma coisa e pague por uma cama quente esta noite.

—Obrigado, menino. Espero que você o encontre.

Adam se levantou e saiu correndo pela Regent Street, procurando por outros moradores de rua a quem pudesse perguntar. Questionou um camelô e um vendedor de peixe com fritas em Trafalgar Square, que o mandou na direção de Fleet St. “Para onde Tommy estava indo?” Adam não parava de se perguntar. “Por que não voltou para casa?”

Por sorte, a aparência dele era bastante distinta e as pessoas não tinham muita dificuldade em se lembrar dele. Seguindo pista por pista, Adam se viu em White Chapel, cercado por lembranças e rostos conhecidos que o cumprimentavam.

—Mas será possível mesmo! – uma garota maltrapilha se aproximou, limpando o nariz na manga encardida. – Nossa diva particular voltou pra casa!

—Nathaly...  – Adam cumprimentou, com certo desdém. – Onde está o Mágico?

—Por que você quer saber? Você foi embora e nem nos avisou. Achamos que tinha morrido, ou ido pra cadeia.

—Como se você se importasse... Onde está ele?

A garota deu de ombros. – “Tá na estica, hein? Tá fodendo algum velho gordo em troca de grana, é?” – Adam rolou os olhos, pedindo paciência aos céus e cruzou os braços. – “Isso não é da sua conta, Nathaly. Você vai me dizer onde ele está ou não?”. Ela riu, estourando uma bola de chiclete cor de rosa. “Você não é mais esperto que todo mundo aqui?! Ache ele você.” Disse, e saiu rebolando um traseiro quase inexistente, de tão magro.

—Merda! – frustrado, o cantor passou a mão pelos cabelos já bastante desgrenhados e olhou em volta. Precisava encontrar o Mágico, pois se Tommy estava em White Chapel, ele saberia.

O Mágico era o “chefe” dos mendigos que moravam nas ruas escuras daquele bairro. Seu apelido se devia ao fato de que ele realmente parecia saber de tudo e de que seu nome verdadeiro era Harry Porter, parecido o bastante com o bruxo de estimação da Inglaterra para reforçar o apelido.

Ele costumava ficar em um teatro abandonado, sentado na poltrona do bilheteiro, observando a rua e as pessoas.

—Harry! – disse com alívio, quando viu a figura conhecida girando na cadeira barulhenta. – Preciso de ajuda!

—Adam? Por todos os anjos do céu, como é bom ver você, filho!

—Bom ver você também... Podemos deixar as cortesias para mais tarde? Eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda!

—Pois fale! – Adam se aproximou e mostrou a foto de Tommy no celular, que começava a ficar sem bateria. Contou ao amigo tudo o que acontecera com ele, o mais resumidamente possível. – Entendi... Não soube de nenhuma pessoa estranha por aqui. Vamos perguntar por aí.

Mal eles haviam voltado para a rua, uma comoção mais a diante chamou a atenção dos dois. Gritos, assovios e palavras ininteligíveis gritadas com tom de incentivo. Eles se entreolharam e correram para lá.

Um grupo de moradores locais cercara alguém num beco e dois deles se aproximavam com ripas de madeira em punho.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? – o Mágico gritou, fazendo sua voz se projetar nos prédios ao redor.

Todos pararam de gritar e se viraram para olhar, afastando-se um pouco.

—Oh meu Deus! Tommy! – Adam gritou e saiu correndo, empurrando quem estivesse em seu caminho. Os dois mendigos que seguravam os pedaços de madeira tentaram impedi-lo de passar, mas o cantor foi mais rápido, ao acertar os narizes dos dois ao mesmo tempo com a base da mão, fazendo-os se ajoelhar de dor.

Tommy estava encolhido contra uma parede, protegendo o rosto e a cabeça com os braços e não viu, nem ouviu Adam se aproximando.

—Tommy! Glitterbaby olhe pra mim! – Ele disse baixinho, passando as mãos pelos braços de TJ, tentando puxá-los para longe deu seu rosto.

Aos poucos, as palavras penetraram a nuvem de pânico que tomara conta do músico e ele baixou os braços. Quando seus olhos marejados encontraram o azul preocupado, foi como se alguém o puxasse das profundezas de um oceano onde estava se afogando. Ele piscou algumas vezes, com medo de acreditar que era mesmo Adam na sua frente, então sentiu as mãos quentes em seus braços e o perfume conhecido que vinha do corpo dele.

—Adam! – Tommy finalmente jogou-se nos braços do namorado, deixando que as lágrimas corressem livres pelo seu rosto.

Enquanto o confortava, Adam ergueu o rosto para os demais, que assistiam a cena em silêncio. Os dois que ele havia derrubado jaziam no chão, choramingando.

—Vou perguntar de novo. – Disse o Mágico. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

—Esse sujeitinho estava bisbilhotando por aqui, Harry. – Alguém falou.

—Quem disse?

Todos apontaram para os dois sujeitos no chão.

—Muito bem... Sumam da minha frente todos vocês e levem esses dois idiotas pro Doc dar uma olhada. Vou ter uma conversinha com eles depois.

Aos poucos a pequena multidão se dispersou, deixando apenas os três no beco.

—Deixe-me olhar para você! – Adam disse, erguendo o rosto de TJ. Ele estava com um lábio machucado e muito pálido, mas parecia bem. – Eles não o machucaram muito... Ainda bem. Pode ficar de pé, Kitty?

TJ fez que sim com a cabeça e segurou-se em Adam para levantar, mas suas pernas falharam miseravelmente em mantê-lo ereto.

—Passe os braços pelo meu pescoço, Tommy. Segure-se. – TJ obedeceu e Adam passou um braço por suas pernas e outro pelas costas, erguendo-o no colo.

—Vamos até minha casa. – Harry disse, caminhando de volta para o teatro.

Atrás das portas duplas que davam para a rua, ele havia montado acomodações bastante confortáveis para um lar improvisado.

—Vou pegar um pouco de água com açúcar para ele. – Dizendo isso, o Mágico sumiu de vista, deixando os dois sozinhos. Adam colocou TJ sentado no sofá circular vermelho no meio do cômodo.

—Tommy, baby, você está bem? Olhe para mim! – Colocando um dedo sob o queixo de TJ, Adam o fez levantar o rosto.

—Estou bem. Eles não me machucaram...

—Como você veio parar aqui? Estamos muito longe de casa!

—Eu saí andando... Não prestei atenção para onde estava indo. Quando percebi estava aqui e aqueles dois começaram a me seguir. Como você me achou?

—Felizmente eu tenho muitos contatos que não fazem nada o dia todo além de observar as pessoas na rua... O que aconteceu entre você e Ashley que o fez sair andando sem prestar atenção para onde ia?

—Não quero falar sobre isso... Podemos ir pra casa agora?

—É claro. Harry!

O Mágico entrou no saguão, carregando um copo com água, que entregou a Tommy.

—Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu...

—Meu nome é Thomas. – TJ disse, depois de tomar um gole da água fresca. – Obrigado por interferir.

—Sem problema. Um amigo de Adam é meu amigo e posso ver que você é bem mais do que amigo dele.

—As coisas aqui estão saindo do controle, Harry! Você precisa tomar cuidado. – Adam disse, enquanto Tommy terminava o copo d’água.

—Sim. Os jovens estão começando a se questionar por que devem me obedecer. Logo não conseguirei mais manter a ordem por aqui...

—Se isso acontecer mesmo, me procure. Encontraremos um lugar para você. – Adam, então entregou um cartão da gravadora para o amigo.

—Você se deu bem na vida, não é? Finalmente.

—Digamos que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa no momento certo... – ele olhou para TJ com carinho e então sorriu, pela primeira vez em muitas horas.  –Precisamos ir agora, Harry. Obrigado pela ajuda!

—Eu levo vocês até Prescot St. Lá podem pegar um taxi.

Devagar, eles andaram até o mais longe possível da rua estreita onde ficava o teatro de Harry. O dia já clareava e alguns trabalhadores passavam pela rua. Quando um taxi finalmente parou para eles, Adam se virou para o Mágico e o abraçou.

—Obrigado novamente, Harry. E eu não estava brincando. Se quiser sair deste lugar, é só me ligar.

—Eu ligo sim. Cuidem-se.

No carro, Tommy se aconchegou ao peito de Adam, que passou um braço pelos ombros dele. Fizeram todo o trajeto até o apartamento em um silêncio cansado.

Quando chegaram, Adam pegou TJ no colo e chutou a porta para abri-la. Colocando Tommy sentado no sofá, apanhou um banquinho plástico na cozinha, que colocou dentro do box do chuveiro antes de ligá-lo em temperatura amena. Com cuidado, o cantor despiu o namorado e o colocou sentado sob o chuveiro. Tommy soltou um suspiro deliciado.

Apanhando a esponja e o gel de banho, Adam ensaboou todo o corpo miúdo, massageando os nós de tensão até que desaparecessem.

—Eu tive tanto medo de perdê-lo! – Disse baixinho, afastando a franja loira do rosto cansado.

—Eu sinto muito Babyboy! De verdade!

—Já passou... Venha, vamos dormir.

Antes de finalmente se deixar cair na cama, o cantor lembrou-se de mandar uma mensagem a Isaac e Jim. “Eu o encontrei. Estamos bem. Explico depois.”


	14. Chapter 14

O dia seguinte amanheceu cinzento, sinal de que o outono estava finalmente chegando. Adam abraçava Tommy com força, ignorando o calor do quarto, apenas querendo a pressão do corpo pequeno junto ao seu, para ter certeza de que o pesadelo do dia anterior havia realmente terminado.

TJ acordou com calor, mas não se mexeu, ao contrário, se aconchegou mais aos braços que o envolviam e passou uma perna entre as do cantor.

—Você está acordado? – ele o ouviu dizer, e ficou tentado a fingir que ainda dormia. Mas precisava falar com Adam, devia uma explicação a ele.

—Estou. – respondeu baixinho, roçando o nariz nos pelos ruivos que cobriam o tórax dele.

—Quer me contar o que aconteceu ontem?

—Sim... Mas eu provavelmente vou me enrolar todo e dizer coisas que não fazem muito sentido, então, me deixe terminar sem me interromper, está bem?

—Certo.

—Ashley pensa que eu a estava traindo com você. Ela não acredita que tudo aconteceu depois que ela se foi e nem que eu nunca havia estado com um homem antes. Ela diz que estou mentindo e que isso é uma afronta para a comunidade gay. – Ele parou e respirou fundo antes de continuar. Eu acho que talvez ela esteja certa... Eu não entendo o que eu sinto por você, Adam... Eu nunca senti nada parecido. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. E eu tenho medo de que não seja verdade, que seja apenas coisa da minha cabeça, ou que tenha alguma coisa errada com o meu cérebro... E eu não quero que seja isso, porque nunca me senti tão bem! Em toda a minha vida! Não quero que isso seja uma mentira.

Adam ficou quieto por muito tempo antes de finalmente falar. “Você está fingindo para mim todo esse tempo?”

—Não! É claro que não! As reações do meu corpo quando você está por perto não são fingimento! Não poderiam ser!

—E mesmo assim você acha que está doente ou algo assim?

—Eu não acho que estou doente... Estou com medo de estar.

Até aquele momento, eles estavam conversando sem se olharem, mas Adam já não podia mais suportar aquilo. Sentou-se na cama e puxou TJ para que ficassem de frente um para o outro.

—Eu entendo suas dúvidas, Tommy. Passei pelas mesmas coisas. Você não está doente. Não sei como você chegou a essa idade sem saber que é gay, mas acredite em mim! Não há nada de errado com você!... Mas se vai te fazer sentir melhor, podemos voltar à clínica e pedir um check-up ao Dr. Fisher.

Tommy ficou quieto por um tempo, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Adam. Havia tanto amor e preocupação ali que ele se sentiu culpado por ter dúvidas. Aquele homem o amava tão abertamente!

—Não... Vamos esquecer esse assunto. Eu amo o que está acontecendo agora, amo a forma como me sinto quando estamos juntos e acima de tudo, eu amo você Adam. E nada pode mudar isso.

—Eu também amo você Glitterbaby! – Adam então, estendeu os braços e trouxe Tommy para junto dele, abraçando-o forte.

 

Tommy trabalhava distraído em sua mesa no escritório da gravadora quando uma figura imponente se pôs sob o aro da porta. Um homem alto, branco, de peito estufado sob o terno risca de giz azul e um charuto entre os dentes, visivelmente contrariado. Uma necessidade instintiva de olhar para a porta fez TJ erguer a cabeça. Quando o fez, o choque estampou-se em seu rosto subitamente pálido.

—Pai? – Seus olhos bem delineados ficaram inquietos. Tommy estremeceu. Seu pai sempre fora o primeiro a desaprovar sua aparência e ainda não sabia que ele havia voltado ao que era na faculdade.

—Pensei que você tivesse entendido que minha gravadora não é lugar para essa sua pseudo-rebeldia, Thomas. Isso é uma empresa, não uma das boates que você frequenta! E olhe só pra isso! Está pior do que antes! Toda essa... maquiagem – o velho Ratliff disse a última palavra como se fosse um palavrão e Tommy de repente sentiu-se desconfortável com sua blusa do Iron Maiden, a calça de couro e o moicano louro caindo-lhe sobre os olhos pintados de preto. – Saia desta cadeira, Thomas! Você não a merece!

—Pai, vamos conversar – Tommy levantou-se, indo em direção a ele.

—Não tem conversa! Não falo com _gente_ como você e seu... _macho_.  – O nojo em sua voz era evidente.

—Gente como eu? – Tommy franziu o cenho sem entender.

—Sim. Sua mãe me contou no que você se transformou. E eu não quero o nome da gravadora manchado por um escândalo como esse.

—Sempre os negócios, não é? Sempre o dinheiro! E o seu filho, onde fica?

—No que me diz respeito, eu não tenho mais filho.

Por vários segundos, tudo o que Tommy conseguiu fazer foi olhar para o pai, embasbacado.

—O senhor está me renegando porque eu sou gay?

—Você está me obrigando a tomar medidas extremas. Pegue suas coisas. Você não trabalha mais aqui. E esqueça que um dia teve pai.

—Mas, pai...

—E nunca mais me dirija a palavra, entendeu?

O corpo miúdo de Tommy tremia junto ao de Adam, que acordou com os movimentos involuntários e resmungos angustiados que vinham de TJ. Ao vê-lo encolhido contra si e fungando um choro sem lágrimas, o cantor sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

—Tommy, Glitterbaby! Acorde! – chamou, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

TJ aquietou-se de súbito e abriu os olhos.

—Adam! Eu tive um sonho horrível. – TJ disse, fungando enquanto subia no colo de Adam.

—Eu sei. Você estava tremendo tanto!

—Estava? – Adam assentiu. – Eu sonhei com meu pai. Ele me expulsava da gravadora porque descobria que eu sou gay e também dizia que eu não era mais seu filho.

Adam apertou-o forte contra si, condoído com aquele olhar de menino perdido.

—Fique calmo, baby! Você ficou impressionado com o que sua mãe disse ao telefone. Mas tudo vai acabar bem. Estou aqui com você e sempre vou estar. Não se preocupe.

—Eu não entendo! Por que isso agora? Nunca liguei para a opinião do meu pai! Ele nunca aprovou meu jeito de ser. Tenho certeza de que se ele não estivesse senil, jamais teria permitido que eu assumisse seu lugar na gravadora.

—Baby, não se importar com a opinião dos seus pais é uma coisa, sentir a ameaça de perder o amor deles, é outra completamente diferente. Mas eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça, eu prometo.

—Contanto que fiquemos juntos, não me importo com o que acontecer na casa dos meus pais.

—Mas um dia você vai. Confie em mim... – a voz de Adam murchou visivelmente quando ele disse isso. Tommy ergueu a mão e a pousou na bochecha dele.

—Você sente a falta deles, não é?

—É até ridículo, depois de todos esses anos, mas eu sinto, sim. Minha mãe era uma mulher tão doce... O que me dói mais é ela ter deixado meu pai fazer o que fez comigo. Jamais pensei que ela permitiria...

—Já que estamos no assunto... Como eles descobriram? Você contou pra eles?

—Não. Mas alguém contou. Eu cheguei da escola um dia e meu pai me esperava na sala, absolutamente furioso, minha mãe chorava... Ele me deu uma surra feia.

—Ele não fez isso! – Adam fez que sim com a cabeça, os olhos fechados em uma tentativa de inibir as lágrimas. – Meu pobre Adam!

—Ainda tenho uma cicatriz nas costas, onde o cinto dele acertou mais de uma vez. Ela me lembra todos os dias de ser uma pessoa melhor.

Curioso por nunca haver notado a tal cicatriz, Tommy o fez se afastar da guarda da cama e procurou pela marca. Era comprida e esbranquiçada, na base da coluna. Ele traçou a cicatriz com um dedo, provocando arrepios na pele de Adam, que gemeu baixinho. Logo, eles rolavam pela cama, decidindo em uma batalha de lábios e línguas, quem ficaria por cima.


	15. Chapter 15

TJ estacionou na entrada de carros da casa de seus pais, mas não fez nenhum movimento para sair do carro. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar ruidosamente.

—Não sou eu quem deveria estar nervoso assim? – Adam brincou, pegando a mão dele sobre o cambio e levando-a aos lábios.

—Você é lindo e charmoso, minha mãe vai se apaixonar por você assim que o vir... Já eu, sempre tive problemas em agradá-la.

—Tommy, relaxe. Você era um garoto perdido e confuso da última vez que vocês se viram. Agora você é um homem bem sucedido e seguro de si. Isso faz toda diferença!

—Quem disse que eu sou seguro de mim?

—Eu digo. A forma como você defendeu minha contratação e como encarou as pessoas e as situações desde que assumimos o nosso relacionamento provam isso. Você é forte e sabe o que quer, por isso me apaixonei por você!

—E eu aqui pensando que foi pelo meu dinheiro e irresistível _derrière_! – TJ rebateu, ironicamente. Ao que Adam respondeu enfiando a mão entre o assento do carro e o traseiro de TJ. “Você tem sim, um _derrière_ muito atraente.” Rindo, Tommy puxou Adam para um beijou rápido.

Naquele momento, a porta de madeira na frente da casa se abriu e uma mulher vestindo um tailleur Chanel azul marinho apareceu na soleira.

—Acho que estamos atrasados. – Ele disse, apontando para fora com o queixo.

TJ gemeu e se sentou direito no banco. “Por que mesmo eu concordei com esse jantar?” Disse, olhando pela janela a figura austera na porta. “Porque ela é sua mãe e você quer que ela faça parte da sua vida... da nossa vida.” Adam respondeu, olhando-o compassivo. Mais uma vez o executivo soltou o ar que estava prendendo nos pulmões. “Certo. É como um curativo, se puxar de uma vez, não dói tanto.” TJ resmungou.

Ele então abriu a porta e saltou. Adam estava imediatamente ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Tommy ergueu o rosto e sorriu para ele, grato pelo apoio.

Conforme se aproximavam, eles puderam perceber o rosto da Sra. Ratliff se contrair. TJ imediatamente endireitou a coluna e tencionou os músculos, antecipando a batalha.

Enquanto apertava os dedos de Tommy entre os seus, Adam não tirava os olhos da mulher à sua frente. Os cabelos dela eram da mesma cor dos do filho e estavam cortados e arrumados à Margareth Thatcher, ela usava cordões de pérolas no pescoço e um broche extravagante na lapela. Uma figura imponente, sem dúvida. Seu rosto era bastante parecido com o de Tommy, o nariz era exatamente igual, o que fez Adam sorrir.

Quando estavam frente a frente, TJ abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu dela.

—Sra. Ratliff... – Adam resolveu começar.

A mulher, então, surpreendendo inclusive a si mesma, desceu os três degraus que os separavam e jogou os braços ao redor do filho. Adam se afastou para observar, sorrindo. Por fim, os braços de Tommy também circundaram a cintura da mãe e eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

—Senti sua falta, querido! – ela disse por fim – Apesar de tudo.

—Apesar de tudo o que? – TJ se afastou imediatamente, desconfiado.

—Das nossas brigas, do seu pai...

—Apesar de tudo... – Tommy finalmente se permitiu sorrir. – Também senti sua falta, mãe!

—E você deve ser Adam. – ela disse, secando uma lágrima teimosa de sua bochecha. – Você é um rapaz muito bonito!

—Obrigado, Sra. Ratliff. Tommy me disse que a senhora gosta de doces, então tomei a liberdade de trazer a sobremesa. Adam então, entregou a ela uma grande caixa azul contendo vários quitutes típicos da Inglaterra.

—Muito gentil da sua parte, Adam! Vamos entrar?

A casa dos Ratliff por fora era grande, mas de linhas simples, seu interior, porém, compensava a fachada sem adornos. Logo no hall havia uma mesa redonda de mogno com um enorme vaso repleto de flores e as paredes ostentavam afrescos antigos. O bom gosto da dona da casa brilhava em cada canto perfeitamente decorado.

—Onde está o pai? – TJ logo perguntou.

—Em algum lugar da casa, não sei bem onde.

—Como assim, mãe? Ele não precisa de supervisão?

Assim que a Sra. Ratliff entregou a sobremesa para uma empregada, ela fez sinal para que eles se sentassem em um dos confortáveis sofás da sala de estar. “TJ, o que aconteceu com seu pai...” Começou, mas o filho a interrompeu. “Ele ficou senil, eu sei!”

—Você não sabe de nada, Thomas... O estado de seu pai é muito mais complicado e desconcertante do que deixamos o público saber.

—O que houve com ele? TJ demandou saber, já imaginando seu pai trancado em um quarto, arrancando os cabelos e urinando nos próprios pés.

—Seu pai acha que é uma criança de dez anos...

—O que?!

A Sra. Ratliff deu de ombros.

—Poderia ser pior, eu acho. Se ele tivesse regredido à fase de bebê, eu estaria limpando um traseiro muito grande...

Sem conseguir se conter, Adam explodiu em uma gargalhada. TJ olhou para ele horrorizado, mas logo em seguida sua própria mãe também começou a rir, de uma forma que ele jamais vira.

—Eu sinto muito, Sra. Ratliff, isso foi inapropriado. – Adam se apressou em dizer, assim que conseguiu parar de rir.

—Foi mesmo... Oh minha nossa! Eu não ria assim há muito tempo! Você tem uma risada contagiante, querido!

—E a senhora fica muito bonita quando ri. Deveria fazer isso com mais frequência.

—Ora, pare com isso. Não desperdice seus elogios com uma velha. Guarde-os para as garotas bonitas.

—Mãããe...! – TJ resmungou, mortificado.

—Relaxe, Tommy. Eu não me ofendi.

—Bem, isso é algo com o que eu preciso me acostumar, Thomas... Isso e o fato de você deixar alguém chamá-lo de Tommy. Sabe, Adam, desde pequeno, TJ era muito teimoso e se alguém o chamasse assim, ele simplesmente acertava a pessoa na canela e saia correndo.

—Mããe...! – Tommy repetiu o resmungo, afundando de braços cruzados no sofá ao lado de Adam, que passou um braço pelos ombros largos e o beijou na têmpora, sorrindo indulgente.

Naquele pequeno gesto, que ela mesma costumava ter com seu marido, ainda no começo, a Sra. Ratliff percebeu o carinho que aquele rapaz tinha por seu filho, e seu coração se acalmou um pouco. Não parecia mesmo ser um caso passageiro. Os dois estavam tão envolvidos um com o outro que observá-los juntos era como ver um filme romântico.

Aproveitando uma distração da dona da casa, Adam levantou o queixo de Tommy e o beijou de leve, apertando mais o braço que o enlaçava.

—Vamos para a mesa? Os tacos estão esfriando! – A Sra. Ratliff disse, virando-se para eles após dispensar a empregada que anunciara o jantar. “Tacos?” Tommy pulou animado do sofá. “Sim, ainda são seus preferidos, não?!” Por um momento, a mãe de TJ ficou preocupada. “É claro! Mas não há nenhum restaurante decente na cidade. Onde...” TJ ergueu uma sobrancelha bem delineada, um tanto preocupado. “E você acha que Mana me deixaria encomendar comida mexicana?!” A dona da casa fez sinal para que Adam se sentasse ao seu lado e sorriu inocente para o filho.

—Mana ainda está aqui?

—E para onde mais ela poderia ter ido?

—Eu já volto Adam! – rápido como uma bala, TJ deu um beijo no rosto do namorado e desapareceu pela porta da cozinha.

—Posso aproveitar que estamos a sós para fazer as perguntas constrangedoras, Adam?

—Sim, eu sou negativo para todas elas e Tommy também. E não, não temos relações com outras pessoas.

—Bem, isso é reconfortante, querido, mas não é isso o que quero saber.

—Oh! – Adam teve a delicadeza de corar e a mãe de Tommy achou aquilo encantador. – Bem, então fique a vontade para perguntar o que quiser.

—Com quantos anos você descobriu que era gay? – A Sra. Ratliff certamente sabia ir direto ao assunto.

—De certa forma, a gente sempre sabe. Ele disse, após pensar um pouco. – Só não sabemos dar um nome ao que sentimos. Eu não me sentia a vontade em lugar nenhum ou comigo mesmo, até que o professor de ciências nos explicou algumas coisas na escola. Foi como se toda a minha vida, finalmente, entrasse em perspectiva.

—Entendo. E seus pais não foram muito compreensivos quanto a isso, não é?!

—Não... Mas uma parte da culpa foi minha. Não estou dizendo que eles estão certos, veja bem. Nenhuma criança deveria passar pelo que eu passei, mas eu menti para ele sistematicamente por dois anos. Quando eles descobriram, eu inclusive já tinha relações.

—Mas você era pouco mais do que uma criança... O que eu não entendo, é por que Thomas demorou tanto, se é algo tão instintivo.

—Eu não poderia lhe responder isso, Sra. Ratliff. Talvez Tommy estivesse em negação, ou simplesmente ninguém tenha chamado sua atenção o bastante para fazê-lo se questionar...

—Questionar o que?

—Por que você estava demorando tanto! – Adam se apressou em responder, puxando a cadeira para que Tommy se sentasse ao seu lado.

—Mana quer te conhecer, Adam.

—Quem é Mana?

—Manuela. Ela trabalha aqui desde que Joseph e eu nos casamos. Foi ela quem ensinou TJ a gostar tanto de tacos.

—E a xingar em espanhol. – Tommy completou, servindo-se de um taco e uma colherada de guacamole.

—Sim, para o meu desgosto.

Eles riram e o restante do jantar seguiu tranquilamente. A Sra. Ratliff, ou Hellen, mulher de negócios que era, estava muito curiosa quanto ao rumo que Adam pretendia dar à sua carreira. Crivou o cantor de perguntas e também ofereceu vários conselhos sábios de alguém que acompanhara a evolução do negócio de longe, mas com olhos e ouvidos atentos.

—Espero que eu não o tenha aborrecido com todas as minhas perguntas, Adam. – A mãe de Tommy disse, de repente, enquanto eles saboreavam as guloseimas que o cantor trouxera, sentados na varanda. “De jeito nenhum, Hellen. Na verdade, estou me questionando se não deveria trocar de agente! Você me parece muito melhor do que meu atual representante...”

—Seu traidor! – Tommy gritou, socando Adam no ombro.

—Desculpe Glitterbaby, mas eu tenho que pensar no que é melhor para a minha carreira! – o cantor rebateu, se levantando. – Hellen, onde posso encontrar um toalete?

—Volte à sala de estar e então pegue o corredor a sua esquerda. É a segunda porta. – Mãe e filho o observaram entrar na casa sorrindo, cada um por uma razão diferente. – “Glitterbaby”?

—Não pergunte. – TJ respondeu, escondendo o rosto ligeiramente corado atrás de um muffin de chocolate.

—Thomas... Olhe para mim, querido. – Relutante, Tommy obedeceu, sentando-se direito na cadeira de ferro. – Eu não sei o que dizer sobre isso tudo...

—Não precisa dizer nada, mãe. Eu gostaria de ter sua benção, mas se a senhora não consegue aceitar, então eu não posso obrigá-la. Mas agradeço por ser tão educada com Adam. Ele é mais frágil do que deixa transparecer.

—Você também, querido. – TJ olhou para a mãe, sem entender o que ela queria dizer. – Posso ver em seus olhos o desapontamento querendo virar raiva... Você sempre foi tão beligerante! – Com um suspiro resignado, a Sra. Ratliff foi se sentar ao lado do filho. – Eu disse que não sei o que dizer sobre isso, não porque não aprovo, mas porque me surpreendi em vê-lo tão feliz e envolvido com outra pessoa. Você sempre foi tão autossuficiente, Thomas... Eu tinha medo que isso o mantivesse afastado das pessoas. Mas você provou que eu estava enganada.

—Mãe...

—Fique quieto e me deixe terminar... Ver seu filho feliz com alguém que o ame de verdade, é o sonho de toda mãe e você realizou esse sonho para mim hoje. Me surpreende que seja com um americano de um metro e oitenta, mas isso é algo com o que eu vou ter que me acostumar. E devo dizer que é muito fácil gostar desse seu namorado.

—Mamãe! – Sem conseguir controlar as lágrimas, Tommy abraçou a mãe. Quando se afastou, minutos depois, completou: Você mudou, mãe... Acho que nunca a vi tão feliz e relaxada.

—Tive de mudar minha perspectiva da vida, querido. Com a doença de seu pai... Bom, eu tinha duas escolhas. Me ressentir e me fechar ainda mais, ou aproveitar a oportunidade de ter outra criança na casa... Estava cansada de me preocupar tanto com tudo. Não tenho mais idade para isso, sabe?

Tommy sorriu com o comentário e ia dizer alguma coisa quando Adam entrou correndo na varanda, rindo alto. Atônito, o executivo observou enquanto seu namorado se escondia atrás de uma floreira e logo em seguida, seu pai surgir na porta com uma pistola espacial de plástico na mão. Olhando da mãe para o que um dia fora a figura austera e mal humorada de seu pai, ele tentava entender o que estava se passando.

—Onde você está seu alienígena gigante? – disse o Sr. Ratliff. Sua voz continuava a mesma, grave e profunda, mas havia uma entonação infantil muito clara. Era realmente desconcertante.

—Você nunca vai me achar, terráqueo baixinho! – Adam gritou de seu esconderijo.

—Ei, Joseph. Pare com isso, querido. – A Sra. Ratliff demandou, olhando com carinho para o marido. – Venha cumprimentar nosso outro convidado.

Joseph baixou o brinquedo e olhou para ela e depois para TJ.

—Uau! Que cabelo legal! Posso cortar o cabelo assim também, tia Hellen?

—É claro, querido. Agora cumprimente o Thomas, ele é meu filho.

—Olá! Eu sou Joseph. – disse, estendendo a mão para TJ.

—Muito prazer em te conhecer, Joseph.

Desconcertado, Tommy olhava o pai, bem, a pessoa que um dia fora seu pai, atacar um bolinho de maçã, sentado no chão com a arma de brinquedo no colo. Havia se esquecido como ele era pequeno e magro. Muito parecido consigo mesmo.

—Como isso aconteceu, mãe?

—Um derrame. Quando acordou estava assim... E eu passei de “Hellen, sua inútil!” para “Querida tia Hellen.” Não posso me queixar na verdade.

—O que os médicos dizem a respeito? Quer dizer, isso vai passar?

—Talvez sim, talvez não... Ninguém sabe.

—Por que a senhora não me disse nada antes?

—Ah querido, eu levei um tempo para fazer aquele reajuste de perspectiva do qual lhe falei. E você estava tão zangado comigo quando nos vimos pela última vez...

—Eu sei. Sinto muito por isso também.

—Ei! Este alienígena está ficando cansado de esperar! – Adam voltou a gritar de seu esconderijo. – Onde está o herói da Terra?

—Ele está muito ocupado comendo uma torta de maçã, Adam. – TJ disse, rindo. Acho que é seguro para você sair daí.

O cantor então se ergueu e voltou para junto de Tommy, beijando-o rapidamente no rosto.

—Vocês dois são namorados? – TJ e Adam se entreolharam e então assentiram. – Isso é ruim.

—Joseph! Não diga isso. É falta de educação!

—Mas tia Hellen, eu queria que Adam namorasse com você!

—Ah querido! Mas se eu tivesse um namorado, como poderia cuidar de você?

—Então eu vou ser seu namorado! – ele então se levantou e foi dar um beijo no rosto de Hellen, como Adam havia feito.

—Eu gostaria muito disso, querido.

Naquele momento, TJ viu nos olhos de sua mãe, que apesar de tudo, ela ainda amava o marido.

 

Algumas horas depois, voltando para casa com o coração leve, mas a mente cheia de perguntas, TJ pousou a cabeça no ombro de Adam, que insistira em dirigir, a fim de praticar sua mais recentemente adquirida habilidade.

—Não consigo entender o que houve com meu pai... Por mais que eu pense.

—Jamais ouvi falar de algo assim, mas o cérebro humano é um mistério, não é mesmo?

—Sim. Não sabemos direito como ele funciona e muito menos o que acontece para ele parar de funcionar. – após um suspiro cansado, Tommy completou – Só espero que ele não acorde um dia pior do que era antes.


	16. Chapter 16

Resolvido o problema com os Ratliff, Adam e Tommy se permitiram relaxar. Não havia mais nada com o que se preocupar, certo? Não exatamente.

Ansiosos em recuperar os investimentos feitos em Adam, os membros da diretoria ordenaram que fosse marcado o maior número possível de shows e aparições públicas, na Tv e em estações de rádio. E além de tudo, eles precisavam desenvolver o álbum de estreia, já com data de lançamento e montar uma banda.

—Não sei o que fazer! – o cantor disse a Isaac certo dia, em meados de Julho. – Não tenho tempo para o álbum, com todos os ensaios, e a banda ainda não está certa... Eu simplesmente não me entendo com aquele baixista e não posso contar com Jim no teclado para sempre!

—Não se preocupe, faremos audições. Quanto ao álbum, eu sei que você quer compor, mas você realmente deveria dar uma olhada nas músicas que te ofereceram. Tem gente muito boa querendo trabalhar com você!

—Certo... Chega uma hora em que você tem que reconhecer que precisa de ajuda.

—Mesmo assim, você ainda não me parece satisfeito. O que mais está te incomodando?

—Tommy... Não consigo dar a atenção que ele merece...

—Não se martirize por isso. TJ está bastante ocupado também.

—Menos mal, mas sinto falta do tempo que passávamos juntos.

—Logo essa fase passa e vocês terão mais tempo juntos. Agora é hora de fazermos o público conhecer você, construir uma base de fãs.

—Eu entendo. Sacrifícios devem ser feitos;

—Sim, mas eles valem a pena. Já vi muitos sonhos se realizando aqui dentro. – Isaac disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Adam.

—Eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês, mas preciso ser franco. Se tudo acabar amanhã e eu tiver que escolher entre a música e Tommy Joe, eu esqueceria a música sem problemas.

—Bom saber que meu amigo encontrou alguém que o ama assim.

Adam ia dizer algo quando uma batida na porta o interrompeu. Lana enfiou a cabeça pelo vão da porta e, com um olhar muito estranho no rosto disse que um tal de Harry Potter queria ver o cantor.

—Pode mandá-lo subir, Lana. Eu conheço Harry. – quando a secretaria saiu novamente, ele se virou pra Isaac. – Um terço dos meus problemas acabou de desaparecer.

—Por quê? Ele trouxe a varinha mágica?

 Adam não pode deixar de rir. “Não, mas Harry é um excelente baixista e uma ótima pessoa.”

—De onde você o conhece?

—Da rua. Ele me ensinou tudo o que eu sei.

—Olá menino! – a voz grossa e gentil soou na porta e Adam foi abraçar o amigo.

—Não achei que fosse vê-lo tão cedo.

—Você me fez uma oferta irrecusável.

—Harry, este é Isaac. Sócio e amigo de Tommy.

Isaac estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry. “Seu nome é mesmo Harry Potter?”

—Não! É Porter, mas o engano acontece bastante. Você pode me chamar de Mágico, ou só Harry.

—Adam disse que você toca baixo.

—Sim. Foi a única coisa que eu consegui manter depois que perdi tudo. Me viro bem no violão também.

—Quer fazer parte da banda? – Isaac disse, de supetão.

—Claro! Seria ótimo trabalhar com Adam. Nós fizemos algumas músicas muito boas juntos. Ainda tenho a maioria delas.

—É mesmo? – Isaac pareceu surpreso. – Talvez possamos usá-las no álbum.

—Podemos tentar. – Adam disse, passando um braço pelos ombros do amigo. – Você ainda está morando no teatro, Harry?

—Não... Não havia mais nada para mim lá. Resolvi mudar de vida.

—Fico contente, mas onde você vai ficar?

—Um amigo aqui perto me emprestou um sofá. Vou ficar bem.

—Se importaria de me mostrar suas habilidades, Harry?

—Claro que não.

Eles foram para o estúdio imediatamente, pois não havia tempo a perder. Uma entrevista estava marcada para dali dois dias.

Harry apanhou um violão preto sobre um dos sofás e começou a dedilhar uma melodia delicada que chamou a atenção de Isaac.

—Lembra-se dessa, Adam. – Harry disse, ao que Adam sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele antes de falar “Você ainda tem a letra? Preciso relembrar...” Harry vasculhou sua mochila e tirou um maço de papel amarelado, que folheou por um momento. “Broken Open. Aqui está.”

—Ah sim. Eu me lembro agora. Vamos começar de novo...

Mais uma vez Harry passou os dedos pelas cordas metálicas, e desta vez, Adam o acompanhou. “Broken pieces, break into me. So imperfectly what you should be. I don’t want you to go. Don’t wanna see you back out in the cold. Air you’re breathing out, fades you to gray. Don’t run away, find me.”

—Isaac… Isso é muito bom! – um engenheiro de som que estava no estúdio por acaso, se aproximou do chefe, cochichando. – Eles ficam tão bem juntos quanto Adam e Thomas!

—Eu sei! – fascinado, Isaac acompanhava a canção, olhando do rosto de Adam para o de Harry, que se encaravam intensamente.

De repente o celular de Adam começou a tocar, interrompendo-os.

—Droga. Me desculpem... Alô. Hey babe! Estamos no estúdio... sim, Harry está aqui, estamos revisando algumas músicas que compusemos juntos alguns anos atrás. Sim venha, sim. Estou com saudade... Ok, te esperamos.

—Thomas?

—Sim. Não nos vimos ainda hoje, ele saiu cedo. Ele está vindo para cá.

Minutos depois, TJ passou pela porta do estúdio, o sorriso que trazia no rosto murchando rapidamente quando viu Adam e Harry na sala de áudio.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a Isaac.

—Estamos assistindo a uma audição, eu acho. – o outro respondeu. – Você conhece esse tal de Harry?

—Sim. Ele é o manda chuva dos mendigos de White Chapel, pelo que eu entendi. Ele toca baixo?

—E violão também. Pensei em incluí-lo na banda.

—Mas e o outro cara? Ah é... Adam não gosta dele. E ele é bom?

—Ouça você mesmo. – Isaac respondeu, abrindo o canal de áudio.

Adam cantava outra das canções que compusera com o amigo, que agora empunhava um baixo. “Catnip and honey, tea-timing all over town. Houses of candy, build’em up and then burn’em down. It melts in your face and not in your armour all. It starts in the bass and it ends in the crystal ball.”

—Muito bom! Foram eles que compuseram essa?

—Sim. Tem potencial, não acha? Com uma produção eletrônica...

—Sim, definitivamente. – TJ observava fascinado, os dois amigos, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo em seu íntimo fazia seu estômago revirar. “Não estou gostando disso! Por que não estou gostando disso?”

—Tommy! – a voz de Adam interrompeu seus pensamentos. O cantor saiu da sala de som e o abraçou, beijando-o apaixonadamente, fazendo um pouco da inquietação de TJ desaparecer. – Estava com saudade!

—Eu também, Babyboy. Vamos almoçar?

—Não posso. Tenho que colocar Harry a par de tudo. Ele entrou para a banda.

—Entrou foi?

—Ah qual é! Você ouviu ele tocar!

—É, ele é bom mesmo... Está bem. Nos vemos a noite então.

—Você não vai ficar no prédio hoje?

—Não. Tenho uma reunião em Oxford hoje. Por isso queria almoçar com você.

—Ah! Então vamos! Podemos aproveitar e explicar ao Harry como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

E num segundo, os planos de TJ para um almoço a dois e quem sabe, uma rapidinha no banheiro do restaurante foram por água abaixo.

—Você não precisa de mim para isso. Vou tentar pegar o trem mais cedo e quem sabe volto antes para casa também.

—Ah... certo então. Até mais tarde.

Eles trocaram um selinho e TJ foi embora, arrastando os pés.

—Querido... Posso me atrever a lhe dar um conselho?

—Todos os seus conselhos sempre foram ótimos, Harry. Vá em frente.

—Jamais recuse um almoço com o seu namorado por causa de trabalho! Aproveite cada uma das oportunidades que tiver para ficar com ele. Por mais breves que sejam.

Adam sorriu e saiu correndo atrás de Tommy, mas ele já havia entrado no taxi, que se misturava ao tráfego pesado. “Droga!”

De volta ao estúdio, Adam resolveu mergulhar no trabalho para que o dia passasse mais rápido.

Quando Thomas chegou em casa, muito tarde naquela noite, encontrou Adam dormindo no sofá e a mesa posta para dois.

“Ele é tão bonito!” TJ pensou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caíra na testa. “Até quando ele se contentará comigo?”

—Venha para a cama, Adam. – disse baixinho, roçando os lábios nos dele.

Adam abriu os olhos e sorriu. “Você voltou...”

—Claro que voltei. Venha, vamos para o quarto.

Eles se deram as mãos e foram juntos para a cama. Adam puxou Tommy para mais perto e passou o braço pela cintura do namorado, encaixando seus corpos.

—Sinto falta de ficar com você o dia todo. – o cantor disse.

—Eu também. Mas eu não posso mais ignorar minhas outras obrigações. E você tem sua carreira para promover.

—Sei disso... Tommy, eu sei que por um tempo vamos ter que abrir mão de passar tanto tempo juntos, mas não podemos nos afastar! Me promete que, aconteça o que acontecer, dormiremos juntos todas as noites?

—É uma ótima ideia. – TJ se virou e beijou Adam com carinho - Eu prometo. E você? Promete?

—Com toda a certeza.


	17. Chapter 17

Graças ao time de marketing e ao talento de Adam, a carreira do cantor tomou projeções gigantescas em apenas alguns meses. Não havia ninguém no Reino Unido que não conhecesse seu rosto e não cantarolasse suas canções, e a Europa Continental também estava se rendendo ao fenômeno da internet.

Adam e Tommy ficavam cada vez mais ocupados e mais distantes um do outro. A promessa de nunca dormirem separados era a única coisa que os impedia de passarem dias sem se ver.

Conforme o cantor fazia mais e mais sucesso, ele passava mais tempo com Harry, que o acompanhava em todas as entrevistas e estações de rádio, e menos com Tommy. E quanto ao jovem executivo, este se via mais e mais envolvido com os negócios da gravadora, que o mantinham viajando pelos arredores de Londres.

Numa noite fria em meados de setembro, uma tempestade violenta atingiu a terra da rainha, derrubando postes de luz, bloqueando estradas e linhas férreas. Adam estava no estúdio da gravadora com Harry, trabalhando em suas antigas composições quando seu celular começou a vibrar.

—Alô?

—Oi babe, sou eu.

—Tommy, sua voz está estranha... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Sim. As estradas estão bloqueadas, não posso voltar para casa hoje...

—Mas...

—Sinto muito babyboy. A polícia não deixa ninguém passar. Parece que houve um acidente feio, e não vão conseguir limpar a estrada com esse tempo... Estou preso aqui até amanhã.

 —Oh... Que droga. Você tem onde ficar?

—Tenho sim, não se preocupe comigo. Nos vemos amanhã está bem?

—Sim. Tommy... estou cansado de passar tanto tempo longe de você! Vamos tirar umas férias juntos? Só você e eu, bem longe da gravadora?

—É uma excelente ideia, Adam. Combinaremos tudo amanhã, ok?

—Ok. Te amo.

—Também te amo.

Desanimado, Adam fechou o celular e olhou para Harry, que se afastara para não ouvir a conversa.

—Tommy ficou preso em Windsor. Não vai conseguir chegar hoje.

—É uma pena. – naquele momento, um raio iluminou a janela e todas as luzes se apagaram. Uma pequena luz de emergência se acendeu sobre a porta da sala. – Acho que está na hora de encerrar a noite e ir para casa...

—Não. Não quero ficar sozinho hoje... Faz dez anos que meus pais me expulsaram de casa, sabia?

—Uau! Dez anos? – Adam fez que sim com a cabeça, passando os braços ao redor do próprio corpo e deu as costas a Harry.

—É realmente idiotice, mas sinto falta deles.

—Não é idiotice, Adam. Você era pouco mais que uma criança. O carinho da sua mãe com certeza te fez falta enquanto estava crescendo. O exemplo de um homem mais velho... – Harry se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do cantor, apertando de leve, num gesto de conforto.

—Na verdade não. Você me ensinou tudo o que eu precisava saber, Harry. Você me deu carinho quando eu precisei e cuidou de mim...

—Você tinha dezoito anos quando nos conhecemos. Estou falando de antes.

—Não me lembro muito de antes. É tudo um borrão. Eu me lembro de você me encontrando na rua depois que aqueles animais me atacaram. Me lembro que você me levou ao médico e cuidou de mim. Você me ensinou que bater carteiras era errado e também me ensinou como o amor deve ser... Ninguém nunca havia sido tão gentil comigo. – Adam então se virou para encarar o outro – Eu amei você por muito tempo, Harry.

—Adam... – Sem que ele percebesse o que estava para acontecer, Adam se inclinou e colou seus lábios nos de Harry, que sem ação, se deixou beijar.

Anos de lembranças doces voltaram a mente do músico, que por um momento se esqueceu de onde estavam e de que Adam tinha um namorado que o amava.

De todos os adolescentes que encontrara jogados na sarjeta, Adam fora o único que realmente o tocara. O menino sofrido de cabelos ruivos e olhos cinzentos o fizera querer ser uma pessoa melhor.

Adam, por sua vez, se deixava levar pela carência e todas as lembranças boas que Harry lhe provocava, mas no fundo de sua mente, uma voz gritava que aquilo estava errado e que ele tinha de parar. Quando ele ergueu a mão procurando inconscientemente pelas mechas macias do cabelo de Tommy e encontrou os fios grossos e crespos de Harry, se afastou imediatamente, como se um raio tivesse caído entre eles.

—Harry... eu sinto muito! Meu Deus, o que eu estava pensando?

—Adam, calma. No que me diz respeito, nada aconteceu.

—Mas eu... eu beijei você! – transtornado, Adam passou os dedos pelo cabelo, apertando de leve os fios grossos, como se a dor pudesse lhe trazer de volta a razão. – Por que eu beijei você?

—Porque você está se sentindo vulnerável com a lembrança dos seus pais. Porque você está com saudade do seu namorado. Porque eu não te impedi... Querendo ou não, nós dois somos parte importante da vida um do outro, Adam e não podemos apagar isso. O que não significa que você quer trair o seu namorado comigo. – Adam ainda tinha um olhar aflito no rosto, então Harry o abraçou rapidamente e se afastou, apanhando seu baixo no sofá. – Fique tranquilo, o que aconteceu aqui não vai se repetir, porque você ama o Tommy como jamais vi alguém amar outra pessoa... E eu estou indo embora.

—Não! Harry, você não precisa ir!

—Preciso sim. Eu te conheço, você vai se sentir culpado toda vez que olhar para mim e isso vai acabar com você.

—Mas o que você vai fazer então?

—Não se preocupe. Esses meses trabalhando com você me renderam um bom dinheiro e a gravadora vai me pagar os royalties das nossas canções que forem gravadas. Eu ficarei bem.

—Sinto muito, Harry.

—Não sinta. Foi bom fazer parte da sua vida outra vez. Se cuide.

—Você também...

Adam ficou muito tempo apenas olhando pela janela. Como ele pudera fazer aquilo? Ele amava Tommy de todo coração e não sentia nada por Harry há anos...

—Preciso contar a ele...

—Não se incomode. – a voz atrás dele o assustou, fazendo o cantor se virar. Tommy estava parado sob o arco da porta, totalmente encharcado e desolado. Um raio de luz mortiça iluminava seu rosto.

—Tommy...

—Não. – ele levantou a mão e deu um passo para dentro do cômodo. – Apenas... Vá embora. Por favor. Pegue suas coisas no apartamento e suma da minha vida.

Incapaz de articular as palavras, o cantor assentiu e foi para a porta. Quando passou ao lado de Tommy, disse: “Sinto muito por ter decepcionado você...”

Escondida em uma curva do corredor, Lana observava tudo com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios finos. Assim que Adam desapareceu de vista, ela ajeitou a saia e abriu alguns botões da blusa antes de entrar na sala onde Thomas estava.

—Sinto muito por isso, TJ...

—Saia do meu prédio, Lana. – Tommy disse, sem se virar.

—O que?

—Você. Está. Despedida!

—Mas TJ... O que eu fiz de errado? Você precisava saber que aquele cara estava te enganando...

—E você mal podia esperar para me contar, não é mesmo? Posso imaginar você salivando ao telefone, enquanto me esperava atender. Parabéns, você conseguiu o que queria! Agora saia da minha frente, essa empresa não é lugar para uma víbora traiçoeira como você! – Lana tentou argumentar, mas ela conhecia seu patrão. Quando ele estava com aquele brilho zangado no olhar, era impossível conversar.

Quando o barulho dos saltos desapareceu pelo corredor, TJ olhou em volta, se perguntando se tudo aquilo havia mesmo acontecido. A raiva então tomou conta dele, que começou a atirar objetos nas paredes, derrubar cadeiras e virar mesas, até que já não aguentasse mais ficar de pé. Deixou-se escorregar contra uma parede, assim como as lágrimas corriam desenfreadas por seu rosto.


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy chorou por horas e então se levantou, lavou o rosto e foi trabalhar, fingindo que nada havia acontecido. É claro que no meio do dia, os funcionários da gravadora já estavam sabendo do caso e ficaram todos, sem exceção, chocados e surpresos.

Uma semana se passou sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse uma palavra a respeito. Adam tinha um contrato a cumprir e Tommy seus próprios negócios, então era inevitável que estivessem no prédio ao mesmo tempo, mas eles se evitavam o máximo possível e para o pesar de todos, com bastante sucesso. Ninguém falava de Tommy para Adam e nem de Adam para Tommy, sob o risco de serem fuzilados por olhares irados ou afugentados com palavras rudes.

Era óbvio para os amigos e funcionários que eles pertenciam um ao outro, mas ninguém sabia o que fazer para mudar a atual situação. Principalmente James e Isaac, que abrigara Adam em sua casa sem que TJ soubesse. Como os dois melhores amigos do casal, eles testemunhavam o sofrimento de ambos, sem saber o que fazer.

—Cara! A gente não pode deixar isso assim! – Isaac disse, uma tarde quando ele e James saíram juntos para uma cerveja depois do trabalho. – Eles estão matando um ao outro com essa teimosia!

—Tommy disse alguma coisa para você?

—Ele me contou uma história absurda de que Adam e Harry estavam se pegando no estúdio, naquela noite em que ele foi para Windsor e que aquela não era a primeira vez.

—Mas como ele ficou sabendo disso tudo?

—Lana ligou para ele. Ela viu os dois e os ouviu conversando.

—Ah! Por isso ela não veio mais trabalhar!

—É. Mas isso não me parece coisa do Adam! Não consigo imaginá-lo fazendo algo assim!

—Eu também não. Mas parando para pensar, o quão bem nós o conhecemos? Faz o que? Seis, sete meses que TJ o encontrou na rua? A verdade é que nós não temos a menor noção de quem ele é de verdade!

—Não, Jim. Eu conheço Adam. Agora que ele mora comigo posso te dizer com certeza. Ele jamais faria algo assim! E quando ele me ligou me pedindo um lugar para ficar, ele me contou tudo, sem eu perguntar! Ele disse que beijou Harry sim, mas que foi a única vez que isso aconteceu. E tem mais! Você não acha estranho que Harry tenha ido embora naquele dia? Quer dizer, se eles estivessem tendo um caso há algum tempo, por que ele iria embora? Lana não os surpreendeu...

—Você tem razão. Temos que descobrir a verdade! Se Lana mentiu para TJ sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite, há uma chance de ele perdoar Adam pelo beijo.

—Eu espero que sim... Adam não vai aguentar muito tempo.

—Está assim tão ruim?

Isaac assentiu e passou uma folha de papel para Jim.

—Ele escreveu essa ontem a noite.

Conforme James lia as palavras rabiscadas na folha de papel, um nó se formava em sua garganta.

 

“Guess it was not meant to be

It’s not as bad as it seems

It only burns when I breathe

You saw the way that I fell

But I’m better off by myself

That’s the tale I like to tell

But it’s not that easy for me to say goodbye

Everything in me wants you back in my life

Can’t let you go

Can’t let you go”

 

—Cara, isso é serio mesmo! – James disse, colocando a folha de papel na mesa.

—Sim. Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!

—Temos que falar com a Lana. Exigir que ela conte a verdade a TJ.

—É um começo, mas não será o bastante.

—Acho que já sei o que podemos fazer... – Isaac sorriu porque James estava com aquele sorriso brilhante de quem acabara de ter uma ideia genial e as ideias de James Kirby em geral eram exatamente isso.

 

Dois dias depois, tendo conseguido toda a informação de que precisavam e tendo cada detalhe perfeitamente arquitetado, Isaac e Jim colocaram seu plano em ação.

Na hora marcada, Isaac entrou na sala de TJ sem bater.

—Qual o problema Isaac? – ele disse, apático e sem erguer os olhos do computador.

—Você.

—Eu? Qual o problema comigo? Eu não fiz nada.

—Exatamente. Você não fez nada para trazer Adam de volta.

—Como você pode ficar do lado dele? Adam me traiu, bem debaixo do meu nariz, do nariz de todos nós!

—Ele não fez nada disso! Como você pode acreditar tão cegamente no que aquela mulher disse a você?!

—Bem, ele não negou, não é?

—Não. Mas você teria ouvido se ele tivesse? – TJ abriu a boca para rebater, mas não disse nada. Isaac estava certo, ele não teria ouvido o que Adam tinha para lhe dizer. Adam sabia disso, portanto nem mesmo tentara. – Agora que tenho sua atenção, tem alguém que gostaria de falar com você.

Tommy ergueu o rosto, esperando ver Adam passar pela porta. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando sua ex-secretária, Lana, entrou na sala.

—O que significa isso?

Isaac fez a mulher se sentar na cadeira em frente à mesa de TJ e a encarou até que ela começasse a falar.

—Eu menti para você TJ. Adam e Harry nunca tiveram um caso.

—O que?! – irado, Tommy se levantou, contornou a mesa e agarrou a mulher pelos ombros. – Por que você fez isso?

—Porque eu queria você pra mim! – ela berrou, tentando se livrar das mãos dele que apertavam seus braços. – Eu achei que se você se decepcionasse com ele, olharia para mim outra vez...

—Meu Deus! – chocado, TJ se afastou, voltando para sua cadeira.

—Conte o resto da história, Lana.

—Tem mais?

—Eu realmente vi os dois se beijando. Essa parte não é mentira...

—Mas... – Isaac pressionou, percebendo que ela estava tentando deixar Tommy irritado outra vez.

—Mas eles logo se separaram e dava pra ver que Adam estava arrependido. Harry disse que ele só estava carente e vulnerável e que Adam ama você. Pronto, já disse tudo! Posso ir agora? – ela disso, levantando-se.

—Não! – Isaac bufou, fazendo a mulher se sentar outra vez. – Conte quem foi que lhe deu essa ideia brilhante...

TJ ergueu uma sobrancelha, forçando-se a encarar a mulher sentada à sua frente, seu estomago se revirava, antecipando o que iria ouvir.

—Ashley... – Lana respondeu, baixinho, como se tivesse vergonha de si mesma.

—Some da minha frente!  - TJ rosnou. Rápida como um raio, Lana se levantou e desapareceu pela porta.

Sentado em sua cadeira, Thomas apertava a ponte do nariz, os olhos fechados com força.

—Sinto muito por tudo isso amigo. – Isaac disse, apertando o ombro de TJ e afagando suas costas. – Mas agora você sabe que tudo não passou de uma armação...

—Se isso foi tudo o que aconteceu, por que ele não disse nada? – Tommy disse de repente, minutos depois.

—Adam é orgulhoso, você sabe disso. E ele está tentando ser forte, mas está morrendo por dentro. Ele escreveu uma música alguns dias atrás e eu acho que é para você... É de partir o coração, TJ.

—Onde ele está?

—No estúdio.

Tommy saiu correndo, com Isaac em seus calcanhares, até o estúdio de gravação, um andar acima. Conforme ele chegava mais perto, seus passos desaceleraram e seu coração começou a bater descompassado. Ele empurrou a porta do estúdio e imediatamente a angústia na voz de Adam o atingiu e então, a letra da canção. Jim o viu e fez sinal para que ficasse em silêncio ao se aproximar.

Adam cantava para o microfone, com os fones no ouvido e de olhos fechados. Algumas lágrimas manchadas de delineador corriam por seu rosto.

 

“Wish I could just find a way

To have all your memories erased

‘Cos constantly they’re haunting me

But it’s not that easy for me to say goodbye

Everything in me wants you back in my life

Can’t let you go

Can’t let you go”

 

Adam não ficara muito feliz com a ideia de cantar aquela canção. Ele a havia escrito para desafogar seu coração, não para que fosse gravada, mas quando ele ouviu o que Isaac pretendia fazer com a produção e a melodia, não pôde resistir em ouvi-las juntas.

No entanto, não esperava que cantar aquelas palavras em voz alta fosse afetá-lo tanto. Ele se segurou o máximo que pode, mas as lágrimas teimavam em correr. Quando um soluço roubou sua voz no último refrão, ele tirou os fones e enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão, antes de erguê-los para a janela a prova de som.

—Desculpe Jim, eu...

Mas Jim não estava lá, nem Isaac ou o técnico de som. Apenas Tommy, encarando-o fixamente, lábios apertados, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Adam engoliu em seco e saiu da sala de gravação, arrastando os pés pesadamente pelo carpete.

—A música é linda... – TJ começou, desconfortável. Não era normal para ele pedir desculpas. – Você pode amar um tolo?

Adam sorriu e se aproximou, correndo as mãos pelos braços de TJ. “Você pode amar um cantor confuso e carente que tem a tendência de fazer besteira?” Os dois riram e caíram nos braços um do outro.

—Sua fala não era bem essa, mas eu posso sim...* – Tommy disse, apertando mais os braços ao redor de Adam. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

—Eu também... Tommy, por favor, me perdoe! Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu...

—Shsh! Vamos esquecer esse assunto, está bem? Eu fui um tolo, você foi um tolo, Lana é uma víbora desgraçada, caso encerrado.

—Lana?

—Sim. Ela me ligou naquele dia e me disse um monte de mentiras...

—Como você pode acreditar nela?! – magoado, Adam deu as costas ao namorado.

—Porque na minha cabeça era só uma questão de tempo até você se cansar de mim e procurar alguém mais interessante, mais bonito...

—Thomas, enfia uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha loira! – Adam se virou e segurou Tommy pelos ombros, aproximando seus rostos – Não há ninguém nesse mundo mais bonito ou interessante para mim, do que você! O que eu preciso fazer para você entender isso?

—Nada... Eu sei, no fundo eu sempre soube. – TJ então se inclinou e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios de Adam, que sorriu e passou os braços ao redor dele mais uma vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Referência ao filme Shakespeare Apaixonado, na cena em que William descobre que o rapaz que ele conhece por Thomas é na verdade, Lady Viola, sua musa.


	19. Chapter 19

Da rede branca em que estava deitado ele podia ver o céu e o mar, quase da mesma cor, se tocando no horizonte. Ao seu lado, ele sentia o calor do corpo miúdo em seus braços e a respiração lenta e compassada fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço. A vida era boa. As duas semanas em Palma de Maiorca, na costa da Espanha, haviam feito sua mágica e ambos se sentiam totalmente relaxados.

Eles mergulharam no mar cristalino, beberam, comeram e fizeram amor até a exaustão, o que poderia explicar porque Tommy dormia tão profundamente em seus braços naquele momento.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios salpicados de sardas. Tommy resolvera assumir o controle na noite anterior e o resultado fora que eles haviam amanhecido fazendo sexo, tão empenhado ele estava em levar Adam à loucura antes de lhe permitir o orgasmo. TJ adorava provocar e era um mestre naquela arte.

Desde que fora atacado na rua, Adam nem mesmo conseguia pensar em deixar que alguém tomasse o controle, mas Tommy queria experimentar e ele não se sentia capaz de negar nada a ele. Não depois de tudo o que haviam passado. Então ele respirara fundo e deixara que Tommy tomasse todas as decisões. E nada poderia ter sido melhor! Thomas fora gentil, cuidadoso e tão carinhoso que trouxera lágrimas aos olhos do cantor.

Ele havia tocado seu corpo como ninguém jamais fizera. Cobrira cada ponto da pele sardenta com beijos e carinhos, os lábios macios fizeram sua mágica costumeira, reverenciando o membro pulsante até que Adam não conseguisse pensar direito. E quando Tommy finalmente o penetrara, com o sol nascente brilhando as suas costas, ele sentira como se sua alma estivesse deixando o corpo, pairando numa nuvem de prazer e amor.

Lábios grossos tocaram seu pescoço, trazendo-o de volta de suas deliciosas lembranças.

—Bom dia babyboy. – Tommy disse baixinho, roçando os lábios na base da mandíbula, onde a barba começava a crescer.

—Você quer dizer boa tarde.

—Já é tarde assim? – Tommy espreguiçou e olhou pela sacada, bocejando.

—Não faço nem ideia de que horas são, mas não é de manhã, com certeza.

Tommy riu e voltou a se aconchegar nos braços de Adam. – O que você quer fazer esta noite?

—Tem um festival de música eletrônica em Ibiza hoje. Que tal?

—Legal! Eu ouvi dizer que Ibiza tem praias gays, é verdade?

—Sim. Você quer ir até lá?

—Acho que seria divertido e podemos ficar para o festival e dançar até cair.

—Ótima ideia!

—Vou tomar um banho, então.

—Vou também...

—Nada disso. Se você entrar no chuveiro comigo, só sairemos de lá amanhã de manhã e eu quero ir para Ibiza hoje.

Emburrado, Tommy voltou a sentar na rede, cruzando os braços.

“E depois o ‘babyboy’ sou eu”, Adam pensou, rindo.

Mais tarde, refrescados e bem alimentados, eles saíram rumo ao porto, para pegar o barco que os levaria à cidade de Ibiza, na ilha vizinha com o mesmo nome.

Foi uma surpresa agradável para Adam e Tommy, perceberem que ali ninguém olhava feio para eles, ou desviava de seu caminho, por estarem de mãos dadas. Ibiza era um lugar para se ser o que se quisesse, inclusive você mesmo.

A praia preferida da comunidade gay da ilha e também dos turistas, a _Platja des Cavallet_ , ficava bem longe da cidade, mas era um refúgio paradisíaco. Eles se registraram no clube, escolheram um par de espreguiçadeiras perto do bar e vestiram suas sungas. A nudez era permitida em toda a ilha, mas o casal não se sentia a vontade para tanto. De mãos dadas foram caminhar pela linha d’água, observando as gaivotas sobre um barco ao longe e comentando suas experiências preferidas durante aquelas férias.

Um par de grandalhões marombados passou por eles no sentido contrário e Adam pode perceber os dois devorando Tommy com os olhos. Ele não poderia culpá-los na verdade, seu namorado tinha um corpo invejável e ficava completamente delicioso de sunga.

—Não olhe agora, mas você acabou de perder uns cinco quilos... – Adam cochichou para TJ, que o olhou confuso. – Aqueles caras ficaram te secando até perderem a gente de vista.

—Quem? Os grandalhões? Eu não vi, estava ocupado demais olhando a sua bunda...

—É mesmo? – Adam sorriu torto e puxou TJ para os seus braços, levando as mãos dele ao seu traseiro. – Então por que você não dá um pouco de atenção a ela?

—Achei que eu tivesse feito isso ontem à noite... – Tommy rebateu, apertando a carne firme sob seus dedos.

—De fato. Mas você sabe o quanto eu sou ganancioso...

Rindo, TJ ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o namorado com volúpia. “Vamos voltar para o hotel.” Ele disse, entre um beijo e outro.

—O que? Não mesmo! Você está precisando de um banho de água fria Tommy Joe! – Adam disse, pegando TJ no colo e correndo para dentro do mar.

—Adam! Não! Puta que pariu! Tá gelada!!

O cantor ria alto enquanto corria para dentro d’água, quebrando as ondas mansas. Quando estava com água no nível da cintura, ele soltou o namorado, que afundou como uma pedra antes de se colocar de pé, um olhar furioso nos olhos castanhos cobertos pelo cabelo molhado.

—Ha! Ha! Muito engraçado Lambert! – disse, andando de volta para a praia.

Rindo por baixo do fôlego, Adam começou a seguir o namorado, seu olhar vagando pela praia. Foi então que um rapaz logo a frente deles na água chamou sua atenção. Ele devia ter mais ou menos a altura de Tommy, mas era mais forte. O cabelo castanho escuro cortado rente e as sobrancelhas franzidas lhe emprestavam um ar severo, mas seus olhos eram azuis, da cor do mar à volta deles.

Distraído em observar o rapaz, Adam não percebeu que Tommy se virara e vinha na sua direção. Quando deu por si, estava mergulhando na água gelada e mal teve tempo de prender a respiração.

—Ei! Golpe baixo! - reclamou, cuspindo água salgada e afastando o cabelo encharcado do rosto.

—Ninguém mandou você ficar olhando pra outro cara! - TJ rebateu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

—Ah qual é! Ele é gostoso pra caramba!

—É? Eu nunca reparo em outros homens...

—Acho que te falta o hábito, mas podemos mudar isso.

—Você quer que eu olhe para outros homens? - Tommy disse, chocado, parando ainda dentro d'água. Adam se virou e revirou os olhos para ele.

—Tommy, olhar não tira pedaço, sabia?

—Estranho... Ashley cortaria minhas bolas fora se me pegasse olhando pra outra garota...

—Graças a Deus eu não sou a Ashley não é? - um tanto chateado, Adam apressou o passo até a areia e então para as espreguiçadeiras, onde se deitou. Tommy logo o alcançou, parando ao lado dele.

—Tommy, você está bloqueando meu sol. - o cantor disse, azedo.

—Não fique zangado comigo babyboy! - TJ começou, sentando-se na beirada da espreguiçadeira. - Eu não tenho mais nada com o que comparar o nosso relacionamento...

—E por que você acha que precisa comparar com alguma coisa?

—Para saber se eu estou fazendo as coisas certas...

Comovido com a preocupação de Tommy, Adam sorriu e se sentou na espreguiçadeira, tirando os óculos escuros.

—Você está pensando demais, Tommy. Faça o que você achar que é certo e se não estiver, nós conversaremos a respeito, está bem? – TJ fez que sim com a cabeça e Adam o puxou para um beijo rápido.

Mais tranquilo, Tommy se conchegou entre as pernas de Adam, apoiando as costas no peito dele, que passou os braços pela cintura do namorado.

—Você nunca se pegou olhando para outro cara e querendo beijá-lo ou transar com ele? - o cantor disse de repente.

—Não. Eu passo todo meu tempo livre com você, lembra?

—Mas você já parou para pensar como seria estar com outro homem que não eu?

—Não... Por que essas perguntas todas agora?

—Porque eu pensei que talvez você gostasse de experimentar outras coisas. Sua sexualidade foi um mistério para você por todo esse tempo...

—Você está sugerindo que eu transe com outro cara, é isso?

—Não, eu estou dizendo que, se você quiser experimentar, eu não teria problema com isso... Contanto que eu pudesse estar presente pra assistir.

—Seu depravado! - Num átimo, Tommy estava de frente para Adam, encarando-o embasbacado. Adam o encarava de volta com um olhar tão inocente que Tommy não pode evitar de cair na gargalhada.

—Ei, a vida é feita de experiências e essa é uma que eu gostaria de ter com você. Mas é só uma ideia, pense a respeito...

De volta a posição original, com os braços de Adam ao seu redor, Tommy começou a correr os olhos pela praia, admirando não a vista, mas os corpos bronzeados que vagavam pela faixa de areia branca. Alguns dos mais belos espécimes da raça humana que ele já vira estavam naquela praia. E a tão proclamada liberdade de Ibiza podia ser vista por toda parte: Homens musculosos de mãos dadas, garotas de top-less trocando beijos quentes na areia, casais héteros brincando na água, todos convivendo em perfeita harmonia. Aquilo se parecia muito com o que o mundo deveria ser.

—Vou pegar alguma coisa no bar, o que você quer? - Adam disse, vários minutos depois.

—Me faça uma surpresa.

Tommy então se recostou na espreguiçadeira e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o calor do sol. Pouco depois uma sombra caiu sobre ele, fazendo-o tremer com o vento. Quando ele abriu os olhos, deparou-se com um par de pernas cobertas por pelos castanhos. TJ ergueu os olhos devagar, passando por uma sunga azul muito bem recheada, abdômen magro e peitoral definido, antes de alcançar olhos incrivelmente azuis encimados por sobrancelhas franzidas. Era o sujeito que Adam estava admirando!

—Diga ao seu namorado que é muita falta de educação ficar encarando as pessoas!

—Sinto muito! Não é do feitio dele ser deselegante assim. Acho que você chamou a atenção dele...

—E por que ele ficaria interessado em mim, se você está com ele?

TJ sentiu seu rosto corar, mas sorriu. Era a primeira vez que alguém flertava com ele.

—Eu sou Thomas. - estendeu a mão para o outro. - Meu namorado se chama Adam.

—Eli. Vocês são de Londres, certo? - Tommy fez que sim com a cabeça, acompanhando com os olhos enquanto Eli se sentava na espreguiçadeira mais próxima, sorrindo para ele. - Dá pra perceber pelo sotaque fofo.

—E você é americano. - TJ sorriu também.

—Meu sotaque também me denuncia, certo?

—Não. Foram seus dentes, na verdade. Apenas americanos tem dentes assim tão perfeitos.

Eli riu e abaixou a cabeça. Não deveria estar flertando com o namorado de um cara quinze centímetros mais alto do que ele.

—Você está aqui de férias? - Tommy perguntou.

—Mais ou menos. E vocês?

—Sim. Vamos ao festival hoje a noite.

—Hum... - Eli ficou quieto, mas TJ percebeu que ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa e o incentivou a continuar. - É que esse festival não é o melhor lugar para casais apaixonados. A maioria dos caras só vai pra conseguir uma transa.

—Entendi. Bom, vamos contar esse detalhe ao Adam e ver o que ele acha.

—É a primeira vez de vocês no festival, certo?

—É nossa primeira vez em Ibiza, na verdade.

—Sério? – TJ assentiu - Então vocês vão precisar de um guia! Para mostrar os melhores lugares para assistir as apresentações, onde comer, onde namorar... E o mais importante, onde não namorar.

—Como assim? – Tommy ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, alarmado.

—Bem... Há lugares por aqui em que eles simplesmente presumem que você está lá apenas para transar. Você e seu namorado seriam como um bufê para esses caras.

—Acho que entendi... Você conhece alguém que poderia fazer isso por nós?

—Pode apostar. – Eli piscou para Tommy, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Tommy o encarou por um tempo. Ele era realmente bonito e parecia ser um cara legal... Uma ideia começou a se formar na mente do músico.

—Eli... vou te fazer uma proposta e espero que você não se ofenda...

—Vamos ouvir.

 

Voltando do bar, onde o bartender demorara séculos para fazer os dois drinques, Adam viu Tommy conversando animadamente com o rapaz que ele mesmo estivera admirando durante todo o tempo em que estavam na praia.

Ele riu de algo que TJ dissera e se levantou da espreguiçadeira, vindo na direção de Adam. O cantor notou como ele corria os olhos por seu corpo conforme cruzava seu caminho, o sorriso em seu rosto se tornando bastante malicioso.

—Ei Glitterbaby! – disse, sentando-se de frente para Tommy – Quem era aquele cara?

—Eli. – TJ disse simplesmente.

—Eli?

—Sim. Ele não estava muito contente com você olhando para ele descaradamente a tarde toda. Tive que convencê-lo a não chamar a polícia. Eles levam assédio muito a sério aqui na ilha.

—Sei... Sujeito encrenqueiro, não é?! – Tommy deu de ombros e sorveu seu drinque, recostado na espreguiçadeira.


	20. Chapter 20

A praça onde o festival acontecia estava lotada. Uma gigantesca tenda branca protegia o palco em uma extremidade e várias tendas menores circundavam o espaço aberto. Canhões de luz coloriam o céu noturno e a música soava dos vários alto-falantes espalhados pelo lugar.

—Legal! – Tommy comentou, olhando em volta. – Adam, veja! É o Eli no palco!

Puxando o namorado pela mão, TJ avançou através da multidão até que ficassem na frente do palco. “A música é legal! Será que é dele?” disse, agitando uma mão no ar, no ritmo da música.

—Sim. E ele tem uma boa voz também. – Adam disse, meio a contra gosto.

Do palco, Eli viu o casal na plateia e sorriu. Apontou para Tommy e piscou para ele. A reação de Adam foi visível até mesmo para ele, lá em cima. O cantor de cabelos negros passou um braço pelos ombros do namorado e o trouxe para mais perto. Eli riu e jogou um beijo para Adam, que o encarava com olhar de poucos amigos.

“Porra, ele é bonito mesmo.” Adam pensou, emburrado. Ao seu lado, Tommy baixou os olhos do palco e o puxou para um beijo demorado e logo os dois estavam dançando, esquecidos das pessoas ao redor.

Quando Eli cedeu o palco à próxima atração do festival, foi imediatamente procurar por Tommy. O casal ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

Adam estava inclinado, apoiando o rosto no ombro de Thomas, os braços ao redor da cintura estreita e os olhos fechados.

“Perfeito!” Ele pensou, se aproximando. Ao mesmo tempo quem que passava seus braços ao redor do casal, ele colou os lábios aos de Adam.

O cantor imediatamente recuou, afastando-se de Tommy também. Piscou algumas vezes, achando que estava tendo uma alucinação. O cara chamado Eli estava abraçando a cintura de Tommy, o queixo apoiado no ombro dele e os dois sorriam convidativamente para ele.

—Mas que merda é essa?

—Surpresa! - eles disseram juntos – Você não disse que queria que eu tivesse experiências com outros homens? Eli se ofereceu para ajudar. - TJ completou. Então Eli depositou um beijo demorado em seu pescoço, fazendo-o fechar os olhos em deleite e reclinar o corpo contra ele.

Adam prendeu a respiração, paralisado. Aquela era a cena mais sexy que ele já vira, mas ao mesmo tempo, o ciúme fazia seu coração acelerar.

—Não sei se estou bêbado o bastante para isso... - disse, com voz incerta.

—Acho que temos que aquecê-lo um pouco, Tommy – Eli rebateu beijando-o em seguida.

Ele tinha lábios macios e uma língua ágil, que rapidamente venceu as barreiras do cantor, mas foi apenas quando sentiu os dedos longos de Tommy tateando sob sua blusa, que Adam se permitiu relaxar. Engolido por uma nuvem de sensações deliciosas, ele se deixou levar, correspondendo ao beijo e correndo as mãos pelo corpo de Tommy, colado às suas costas.

—Vamos para um lugar mais reservado? – Tommy sussurrou em seu ouvido, ao que Eli balançou a cabeça, concordando e começou a puxar Adam para um canto mais afastado, atrás do palco.

Havia outras pessoas ali, mas todas estavam muito ocupadas com seus próprios assuntos. O cheiro de sexo era pungente no ar.

Com a mão no peito do namorado, Tommy o fez se sentar em uma caixa de som, para que ele e Eli pudessem atacar seu rosto com beijos vorazes.

Tommy prendeu um dos braços de Adam acima de sua cabeça, contra a parede e Eli, o outro, suas mãos livres, então, começaram a vagar pelo corpo do cantor, por cima e por baixo da camisa e se insinuando para dentro das calças justas. As bocas em seu pescoço gemiam, deleitadas.

Aquilo deveria ser bom, Adam pensava, tentando afugentar os pensamentos sombrios que se insinuavam em sua mente. Era Tommy quem o acariciava, e o rapaz bonito que ele cobiçara na praia! Ele deveria estar se sentindo excitado e não a beira de um ataque de pânico!

—Me soltem! – disse, de repente, agitando-se. – ME SOLTEM!!

Alarmados, Eli e Tommy soltaram os braços dele e se afastaram, conforme o cantor se levantava e dava alguns passos para longe deles.

—Adam? O que aconteceu?

Algumas cabeças se viraram na direção deles, olhares desconfiados correndo de um rosto para o outro na penumbra.

Adam respirava com dificuldade, apoiado na parede oposta, de costas para os outros. Tommy se aproximou devagar e o tocou nas costas, ao que o outro se afastou imediatamente, arfando, os olhos arregalados de medo.

—Babyboy, tudo bem, sou eu! Respire fundo...

O cantor obedeceu, pinçando a ponte do nariz e fechando os olhos bem apertados. Quando sua respiração finalmente voltou ao normal, Tommy o abraçou pela cintura e o cheiro do cabelo dele e o formato conhecido do corpo miúdo contra o seu, o acalmaram.

—Glitterbaby, eu sinto muito... Eu achei que podia fazer isso. Onde está... – olhou em volta, procurando o rapaz, que se sentara na caixa de som e parecia preocupado – Eli, me desculpe também! Eu...

—Não precisa explicar. Eu conheço essa reação... – Ele, então se levantou e apoiou as mãos nos ombros dos dois. - Preciso voltar para o palco daqui a pouco, então adeus. Foi ótimo conhecer vocês. Cuidem bem um do outro!

Em pouco tempo ele desapareceu entre as pessoas que assistiam ao festival e Adam ficou sozinho com Tommy, este ainda enrolado ao seu redor.

—Vamos para casa? – Adam fez que sim com a cabeça e passou os braços ao redor do namorado também.

 

Assim que chegou ao apartamento de Tommy, o casal foi direto para a cama. A viagem de volta fora um inferno, já que o avião atrasara mais de duas horas e ambos estavam exaustos.

Eles não haviam conversado muito desde que deixaram Ibiza e depois, Maiorca. Adam estava constrangido, e Tommy, preocupado. Mas alguém precisava tocar no assunto...

—Adam... – TJ começou, na manhã seguinte, ainda envolto pelos braços do namorado. – Eu acho que você deveria procurar ajuda profissional...

—Do que você está falando, Glitters? – o cantor rebateu, tentando se fazer de tolo.

—Estou falando do seu ataque de pânico no festival!

—Não preciso de psiquiatra! Basta eu não tentar aquilo outra vez!

—Mas Adam... É um trauma e você precisa lidar com ele, ou isso pode te prejudicar um dia! Você pode encontrar um fã mais exaltado que vai chegar perto demais, e aí? E se você surtar na frente de todo mundo?! Além do mais, não gosto de saber que tem alguma coisa te perturbando e eu não posso fazer nada a respeito...

—É claro que você pode fazer alguma coisa, Tommy! Só de saber que você está por perto, e que me ama, já faz eu me sentir melhor!

—Eu te amo sim! E é exatamente por isso que acho que você deve procurar um psicólogo.

Adam ficou quieto por um momento, pensando no que TJ dissera. Embora aquele último episódio não fosse, nem de longe, o pior que já tivera, a sensação de ter um ataque de pânico era simplesmente assustadora e incapacitante e ele sabia que dependia inteiramente dele se livrar daquilo.

—Está bem. Eu vou procurar ajuda.

Satisfeito, Tommy se aconchegou ao namorado novamente. Se Adam estivesse bem, ele ficaria bem. Ou quase...


	21. Chapter 21

No instante em que Tommy colocou os pés no prédio da gravadora, na manhã seguinte, Colton chamou por ele. A empresa ia bem novamente, graças a Adam e alguns outros artistas que TJ descobrira, e por isso, o presidente da diretoria deixava muitas decisões a cargo do jovem herdeiro. Mas ele não estava nada feliz com aquela situação.

—Eu não sou um empresário, droga! Eu sou um músico! – Sozinho em sua sala com Isaac, TJ se permitiu desabafar. – Sabe quanto tempo faz que eu não toco uma nota sequer na minha guitarra?!

—Eu sei, TJ. Também não tenho tocado muito, mas eu gosto do meu trabalho aqui dentro também!

—Pois eu detesto! Sinto uma parte de mim morrendo a cada dia que passo nessa sala! Sem falar que passo cada vez menos tempo com Adam e ele precisa de mim... E eu preciso dele...

—Bem, diga isso à Colton então!

—Não é tão fácil assim. Preciso encontrar alguém melhor do que eu para me substituir.

—É fácil sim! James adoraria ficar no seu lugar. E todos sabem como ele é bom.

—James? É sério? – Isaac confirmou com a cabeça. – Bom, ele com certeza conhece o andamento das coisas aqui dentro. E tem tino musical também.

—E o pessoal gosta dele, inclusive Colton.

—Fechado então. Vou falar com ele mais tarde e se James aceitar, mando minha carta de demissão para o chefe.

—Ele deve estar no estúdio com Adam agora, porque não vamos até lá?

Adam e James conversavam animadamente, quando os outros dois chegaram. Tommy cumprimentou o namorado com um beijo no rosto.

—Jim, preciso conversar com você um instante. – Tommy puxou James para um lado, e Isaac puxou Adam para o outro. – Isaac me disse que você está interessando no meu cargo.

Os olhos negros de Jim se arregalaram e ele prendeu a respiração, chocado.

—Não acredito que ele lhe disse isso! Eu não quero seu cargo, TJ. Quero apenas trabalhar com vocês aqui na gravadora, oficialmente.

—Oh! Isso é uma pena, por que eu ia oferecê-lo a você.

—O que? Como assim?

—Estou cansado de brincar de executivo e cansado de ficar tanto tempo longe de Adam. Vou entregar meu cargo a Diretoria e me dedicar à banda exclusivamente. E seria mais fácil eu conseguir isso se apresentasse um substituto... Então, o que me diz?

—É claro que eu aceito! Obrigado, cara! Mas...

—Mas? Qual o problema, James? –TJ cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Não sei se você ainda vai me querer na empresa... Eu fiz uma coisa ruim enquanto vocês estavam de férias. – agora as duas sobrancelhas de Tommy estavam erguidas. – Eu fiz uma ligação anônima para a polícia e disse que Ashley tinha uma quantidade enorme de drogas no apartamento dela.

—Você fez o que?! – Isaac, TJ e Adam gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

—Ei! Calma! Eles não acharam nada, é claro! Mas descobriram que ela estava ilegal no país e a deportaram ontem.

Os outros três ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, encarando o amigo, até que Isaac começou a rir baixinho, obviamente tentando se conter, mas os outros logo estavam rindo também. Adam olhou para Tommy sem entender.

—Ashley era, como eles dizem nos Estados Unidos, lixo branco. – Tommy começou – Sua família vive num trailer na Louisiana. Seu irmão mais novo é um ladrãozinho que vive entrando e saindo do reformatório e sua mãe, uma ex-prostituta viciada em álcool. Ela sempre se gabou de como era melhor do que eles e de como tinha fugido de lá, para a Califórnia e então, para cá.

—É, e agora é exatamente pra lá que ela vai voltar! – James disse, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Eu queria estar lá pra ver a cara dela!

—Você é maligno, James Kirby! – Adam sussurrou, fingindo se esconder atrás de TJ, provocando o riso dos outros.

 

—Glitterbaby... Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo o que você quer fazer? – Adam perguntou, enquanto caminhava com TJ pelo corredor que levava à sala de Colton.

—Sim. Eu só assumi o cargo do meu pai aqui porque não havia mais ninguém, mas eu detesto essa parte burocrática. Eu sempre quis ser músico, ganhar a vida com a minha guitarra e essa foi uma das razões da briga com meus pais. E também, vamos voltar a ficar todo o tempo juntos! Eu sinto tanto a sua falta que chega a doer!

—Mas você não está fazendo isso só por minha causa, não é?

Tommy parou no corredor e encarou o namorado.

—Claro que não! Estou fazendo isso por mim! Se eu tiver que discutir mais uma vez com aqueles tiroleses, eu vou ficar maluco! Adam riu e o abraçou, voltando a andar.

Duas horas depois, eles finalmente saíram da sala de Colton e TJ era agora, um homem livre. Seu salário seria reduzido, mas nenhum dos dois se importava muito com isso, o importante era que estariam sempre juntos, fazendo as duas coisas que mais adoravam: música e sexo.

Voltando à sala de TJ, que deveria ser desocupada sem demora, uma das secretárias chamou pelo cantor.

—Adam, é Rebecca Mills no telefone.

O cantor ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Não esperava ter notícias dela. Pegou o fone na mesa de Tommy.

—Alô Rebecca?

—Olá Adam! Como é bom ouvir sua linda voz outra vez! Está ocupado?

—Não. Pode falar...

—Seria melhor você vir me receber na porta, então.

—Ok... – Adam desligou e olhou para Tommy. – Ela está lá embaixo, quer falar comigo.

—Vá então. Eu vou começar a arrumar as coisas aqui.

O cantor, então foi até a recepção da gravadora onde Rebecca o esperava, acompanhada de sua assistente. Elas o cumprimentaram efusivamente, com beijos no rosto e abraços.

—O que eu posso fazer por vocês, senhoras?

—Lembra-se do projeto do qual falamos aquele dia? Meu pessoal elaborou algo muito bom e eu esperava que você quisesse juntar seu nome ao meu.

—Vamos até a sala de reuniões e eu serei todo ouvidos...

Nas duas horas seguintes, Rebecca e Nathalia, a assistente, falaram sem parar, explicando ao cantor cada detalhe do projeto da Fundação Come Home, que seria um centro de apoio e lar temporário para crianças da comunidade LGBT que estivessem morando na rua, por um motivo ou por outro. Elas teriam aconselhamento psicológico e vocacional, além do carinho dos voluntários, até que pudessem se virar sozinhas.

—Isso tudo parece fantástico, Rebecca, mas vai funcionar?

—Tudo dependerá de doações e da boa vontade das pessoas, é claro. Mas acho que vai dar certo sim. Cindy Lauper fez algo parecido na América e está funcionando.

—Bem, eu gosto da ideia. Essa é uma causa muito próxima ao meu coração, você sabe. Mas infelizmente, minhas escolhas não são só minhas, preciso consultar minha equipe.

—Sem problemas. Ligue para mim quando tiver uma resposta. – Rebecca se levantou e entendeu a mão para Adam que a apertou, satisfeito. - Sinto no meu coração que conseguiremos fazer algo grande aqui, querido.

—Também acho. Vamos nos falando, então. Até mais, Rebecca e mande lembranças ao Tony.

 

—Fundação Come Home... – TJ falou em voz alta, testando o nome, após ouvir Adam repetir tudo o que a apresentadora de Tv dissera. – Parece interessante e nós sabemos que Rebecca tem uma ótima equipe.

—Sim! A campanha que ela fez para ajudar os sobreviventes do último furacão na América foi um sucesso. – Jim acrescentou.

—Será que o chefão vai me liberar para isso? – Adam questionou, subitamente preocupado.

—Vai ser difícil, mas não impossível.

 

No final das contas, convencer o todo poderoso Colton a apoiar a causa não foi nem de perto tão difícil quanto os amigos imaginavam. Acontece que o próprio presidente da diretoria tinha um sobrinho vivendo em sua casa que fora expulso pelos pais, por se assumir bissexual. “Vocês têm a minha benção para ligar o nome da gravadora a essa campanha.” Ele dissera, com um grande sorriso sob o bigode grisalho. “Contanto que suas obrigações sejam cumpridas, Adam, você tem carta branca para ir e vir e fazer o que quiser. Confio em você e sua equipe para equilibrar tudo.”

A equipe de Rebecca chegou no dia seguinte ao aval do diretor, com todo seu equipamento de gravação para fazer um pequeno filme de divulgação da Fundação. Eles prepararam um pequeno set de filmagem na antiga sala de TJ, agora com as coisas de James espalhadas ainda em caixas, e trouxeram o talentoso Sutan para preparar o garoto propaganda.

—Olá querido! – disse o rapaz, quando Adam entrou no “estúdio.”

—Sutan! Que bom que Rebecca mandou você! Eu me esqueci de pedir um cartão da outra vez.

—Um cartão? – o maquiador olhou surpreso para Adam, por trás dos grandes óculos de armação escura.

—Sim. Vou sair em turnê em breve e gostaria que você fosse meu maquiador. Tenho visto fotos do seu trabalho na internet e gostei muito.

—Uau! Seria fantástico!! Me avise quando. Agora, onde está aquele seu namorado lindo e de pele perfeita?

—Tommy está ocupado hoje, mas deve aparecer por aqui em algum momento.

—Certo. Vamos ao trabalho então. Sente-se...

—Deixe simples, ok? Não quero assustar as pessoas com três quilos de delineador ao redor dos olhos.

—Confie em mim, querido.

Adam respirou fundo e relaxou, relembrando o que pretendia dizer no vídeo. 

 

 “Olá todo mundo! Especialmente os meus queridos Glamberts! Vocês têm sido muito dedicados e sua paixão me trouxe mais longe do que jamais sonhei em ir, e por isso eu agradeço a cada um de vocês. Hoje eu vim aqui pedir a vocês, glamberts e a quem mais se sentir tocado por esta causa, que nos ajude a construir a Fundação Come Home, para que possamos apoiar, cuidar e ajudar crianças e adolescentes que, como eu, foram expulsas de casa por não corresponderem ao que suas famílias pensavam ser normal.

 Estamos começando com passos pequenos, mas com a ajuda de vocês, vamos crescer e ajudar nossas crianças a sair das ruas, antes que seja tarde demais. Todos os anos, centenas de jovens são expulsos de suas casas ao assumirem sua sexualidade e isso é errado! Essas crianças são expostas a drogas, violência e descaso, muitas morrem de frio e de fome. Não deixe que isso aconteça ao futuro do nosso país! Ligue para o número na tela, ou acesse o site e doe o que puder: dinheiro, tempo, mas principalmente, doe seu amor!”

—Muito bom Adam! – o rapaz saiu de trás da câmera e sorriu. – A câmera realmente te ama!

—Obrigado! – o cantor respondeu, sem graça. – Quando vai ao ar?

—Assim que o pessoal da edição finalizar. O resto do material de divulgação ficará pronto logo também.

—Agora só nos resta esperar, então. – ele disse, com uma pontada de medo de que nada daquilo fosse dar certo.


	22. Chapter 22

—O Mariott Internacional! Gucci! Channel! Hugo Boss!

Adam ergueu o rosto da partitura que estudava e olhou para seu namorado sem entender.

—Adoro todas essas marcas e o Mariott é um ótimo hotel, mas o que isso quer dizer?

—Todos eles têm uma coisa em comum: Querem patrocinar um show em prol da sua fundação!

—Fantástico! Show de quem?

—Dos cantores tiroleses é que não é! – TJ cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

—Meu? Eles querem um show meu?!

—É claro! Por que o espanto?

—Não sei... Ainda não me acostumei isso.

—O que? Sucesso? – Adam fez que sim com a cabeça – Baby, no dia em que você se acostumar com o sucesso, é hora de se livrar dele.

—Você tem razão, mas é estranho...

—Vai ser fantástico! A banda está certa agora e você nunca esteve tão afinado! Vai ser ótimo para a divulgação do CD também!

—Certo, certo!

 

—Adam... – TJ sussurrou no ouvido do namorado, que dormia de bruços, esparramado pela cama, esplendorosamente nu – Babyboy, acorde.

Adam resmungou e apertou mais o travesseiro que abraçava. Exasperado, Tommy endireitou o corpo, pensando em como acordá-lo. Um sorriso travesso curvou seus lábios cheios.

—Awn, ele está dormindo tão pesado! – disse, em voz alta – Aposto que nem vai notar se eu passar minha mão por aqui... – ele então correu os dedos pela fenda entre as nádegas, o que provocou uma reação instintiva no cantor, que se virou na cama, agarrando o pulso de TJ.

—Que bom que tenho sua atenção – disse, com um sorriso divertido.

—Que horas são?

—Quase dez.

—Dormi demais. – Adam resmungou, esfregando os olhos.

—Um pouco. Meu professor vai chegar logo. Não queria acordá-lo com o barulho...

—Professor?

—Sim. De piano e teclado, lembra? Se vou tocar para você na banda, preciso refinar minhas habilidades.

—Certo. Se ele for bonito, podemos refinar suas outras habilidades também...

—Mas você só pensa nisso?! – TJ suspirou exageradamente, revirando os olhos.

—Falou o puritano que estava tentando se aproveitar do meu estado inconsciente.

—Inconsciente é o cacete!

—Definitivamente não! – Adam rebateu, olhando para baixo.

TJ acompanhou o olhar dele e o sorriso malicioso voltou a curvar seus lábios. Ele então empurrou Adam de encontro ao colchão e abocanhou o membro semiereto.

Surpreso, o cantor tentou se levantar, mas TJ o mantinha parado com uma mão firmemente plantada em seu tórax. Aos poucos, ele se entregou ao prazer e fechou os olhos, as mãos apertando o travesseiro sob sua cabeça.

Tommy mantinha os olhos fixos em Adam, observando-o através da franja. Ele respirava pesadamente e seus gemidos pareciam lhe brotar da alma. Seu rosto se contorcia em expressões de êxtase. Observá-lo em tal estado de abandono encorajava ainda mais o rapaz inexperiente.

Quando os espasmos do clímax começaram a sacudir seu corpo, Adam entremeou os dedos no cabelo de TJ, apertando com firmeza e prendendo-o no lugar.

Tommy gemeu ao sentir a pressão e esse gemido foi o bastante para mandar o cantor aos confins de sua consciência, num avassalador e barulhento orgasmo.

TJ engoliu cada gota do produto daquele orgasmo. Muito lentamente, ele ergueu a cabeça, deixando sua língua percorrer o membro já em repouso. Sentou-se ereto na cama, jogou o cabelo para trás e baixou os olhos para Adam, que ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego.

—Não deve haver jeito melhor de começar o dia. – ele disse finalmente, encarando o rosto presunçoso de seu namorado.

—Posso pensar em uma ou duas... – Tommy rebateu.

—Tenho certeza que sim. Agora venha cá e me beije. Quero sentir meu gosto misturado ao seu.

Apoiando as mãos no colchão, de ambos os lados da cabeça de Adam, TJ baixou o rosto e o beijou com sofreguidão.

Não teriam interrompido aquele beijo tão cedo, se o celular de Thomas não tivesse começado a tocar. Muito a contra gosto, o executivo se afastou e pegou o aparelhinho que gritava insistentemente, levando-o a orelha. Imediatamente seus olhos se arregalaram e ele começou a se desvencilhar dos braços de Adam, que o prendiam na cama.

—Você está na porta? Já estou indo. – de um salto, ele se levantou e ajeitou o cabelo – Joshua está na porta. Vista-se.

—Por que não posso recebê-lo assim?

—Porque não quero ninguém olhando para o que é meu!

—Como você é possessivo, Glitterbaby!

—Você não faz ideia! Agora se apresse.

Adam, porém, ficou ainda alguns minutos na cama, ouvindo. TJ alcançara a porta e deixava o professor entrar.

—Me desculpe, não ouvi a campainha. Eu estava... no banho. – Adam não pode conter uma risada que, teve certeza, os dois ouviram na sala.

—Eu fiquei um tanto preocupado. – o professor dizia – Escutei gritos...

Adam podia imaginar Tommy corando até a raiz dos cabelos e riu mais ao ouvi-lo responder:

—Foi meu namorado... Ele deve ter dado uma topada na cadeira outra vez.

—Oh! Então ele está em casa?! – Adam pode notar um tom de nervosismo na voz do professor.

Intrigado, ele se levantou, vestiu uma calça de moletom, passou a mão pelo cabelo despenteado e escovou os dentes antes de ir para a sala.

O professor estava de costas para ele, conversando com Tommy, que se sentara ao piano.

—Bom dia! Me desculpe se o assustei Joshua, aquela... cadeira me pegou de jeito. – disse olhando para TJ, que ficou vermelho novamente.

O rapaz se virou sem dizer nada, os olhos azuis assustados.

Quando o peso do reconhecimento caiu sobre Adam ele sentiu o chão fugir sob seus pés.

—Joshua? É você mesmo? – finalmente, ele conseguiu fazer as palavras se libertarem de seus lábios subitamente secos. – Ah meu Deus!

No instante seguinte, Adam tinha os braços ao redor do rapaz, abraçando-o com desespero.

Sem entender nada, TJ observava os dois. Joshua também passara os braços ao redor de Adam e chorava copiosamente.

—Você está tão bonito! Oh meu Deus, eu senti tanto a sua falta! Meu querido Josh!

Era óbvio que o outro queria dizer algo também, mas toda vez que abria a boca, só o que saiam dela eram soluços.

Arrasado e com o coração em frangalhos, Tommy se levantou em silêncio e saiu da sala. No mesmo instante, Adam sentiu sua ausência e ergueu o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

—Tommy? Onde ele está?! Espere aqui, querido. Eu já volto. Sente-se.

Ele então correu para o quarto, onde TJ estava sentado na cama, a cabeça entre as mãos.

—Glitterbaby... O que aconteceu? Você saiu...

—Eu não queria atrapalhar seu reencontro... Vocês dois parecem se amar muito...

—Sim, isso é verdade. – TJ se encolheu, como se aquelas palavras o tivessem ferido fisicamente.

—Se você quiser, posso sair da casa... mas por favor, não transem na minha cama! – ele ergueu os olhos marejados e viu a surpresa no rosto de Adam.

—O que?! – Então o cantor entendeu o que estava acontecendo – Tommy, você entendeu tudo errado! Joshua não é meu ex! Ele é meu irmão!

—Como assim?! Você nunca me disse que tinha um irmão!

—Eu... Eu me acostumei a não pensar nele. Doía demais.

—Bem, não vamos deixá-lo lá na sala sozinho, então! – TJ se levantou, aliviado.

—Eu queria que você não fosse tão apressado em tirar conclusões, Tommy... – Adam disse, de repente, sem olhar para TJ.

—Sinto muito... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente, eu deveria mesmo pensar duas vezes... – Tommy rebateu contrito, mas logo um sorriso curvava seus lábios e ele se aproximava de Adam, fazendo-o olhar para ele com um dedo sob o queixo forte. – Mas se eu não tomasse decisões precipitadas às vezes, nós não estaríamos aqui agora, não é?!

—É verdade. – Adam sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos com os de TJ.

De mãos dadas, voltaram para a sala, onde Joshua estava sentado, apreensivo, na beirada do sofá branco.

—Tommy, Joshua é meu irmão caçula. – o cantor disse, sorrindo tanto que seus maxilares doíam.

—É um prazer conhecê-lo. – Tommy sorriu e abraçou o cunhado.

—Então... Como foi que você me encontrou, Josh?

—Bem, é difícil entrar na internet e não ver uma foto sua. Principalmente depois do programa na Tv.

—Oh! – Adam deu uma risada sem graça, aconchegando TJ mais próximo de si, como um escudo.

—Você me procurou para oferecer aulas de piano de propósito, não foi? – Tommy quis saber, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

—Sim. Sinto muito por isso. Eu queria muito entrar em contato com meu irmão, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, tive medo da reação dele... Pensei que talvez, se pudesse fazer você confiar em mim, Thomas, você ajudaria a me aproximar de Adam.

—Esperto. Um tanto manipulador, mas esperto... – TJ disse, rindo.

—Então... Como eles estão? – Adam finalmente falou, depois de um momento de indecisão.

—Mamãe está bem agora, mas ela passou por tempos difíceis...

—Por algum motivo, acho isso difícil de acreditar.

—Não diga isso, por favor! – Joshua se sentou mais perto do irmão e pegou a mão dele nas suas. – Ela jamais se perdoou por ter deixado o pai fazer aquilo com você!

—Se ela se arrepende tanto, por que me ignorou aquele dia no mercado? Por que não foi falar comigo?

—Você não entende, Adam. Nosso pai...

—Aquele monstro não é meu pai! – o cantor vociferou, levantando-se abruptamente. –Chega! Não quero ouvir mais nada!

Joshua olhou para TJ com desespero e tristeza nos olhos azuis. Com um sorriso encorajador, o executivo se levantou e foi até onde o namorado estava, abraçando-o por trás.

—Adam, fique calmo e deixe seu irmão falar. Ele teve a coragem de vir procurá-lo, não teve? Dê uma chance a ele.

Adam passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pinçou a ponte do nariz, pensando por um momento, entre respirações profundas e lentas.

—Está bem. Desculpem-me... Continue Josh.

—Nosso... – parou e umedeceu os lábios, olhando para o irmão mais velho. – Ele instaurou um reinado de terror em nossa casa... Nos proibiu de falar seu nome e vivia nos ameaçando, caso pensássemos em procurá-lo. Um dia, meses depois, ele cismou de jogar todas as suas coisas fora e rasgar todas as suas fotografias. Mamãe tentou impedir. – novamente ele parou e engoliu em seco. – Ele bateu tanto nela, que a probrezinha foi parar no hospital.

—Meu Deus! – Adam desabou no sofá, as mãos escondendo o rosto transtornado.

—Ele foi preso, não foi? – TJ quis saber, enquanto aconchegava Adam em seu peito.

—Sim. E ela pediu o divorcio assim que conseguiu falar novamente. Não sei dele desde o julgamento.

—E como ela está agora?

—Mamãe mudou bastante... Já não ri mais como antigamente. Ela procurou você por muito tempo. Mas a cada dia ela ficava mais e mais deprimida, até que finalmente, desistiu. Tomava remédios para dormir, para acordar, para comer...

—Mas você disse que ela está bem agora!

—Agora ela está. No último mês. Quando ela ouviu sua voz no rádio, ela soube que era você. Eu disse a ela que era impossível, que o nome devia ser uma coincidência, mas ela insistiu que aquela era a sua voz. Então saíram aqueles vídeos e nós tivemos certeza. Você está muito diferente... Mas mesmo assim, ela o reconheceu.

—Por que não me procuraram?

—Eu já disse. Tínhamos medo da sua reação... Eu sinceramente não esperava dar de cara com você logo em minha primeira visita a Thomas.

—Você não é professor de música, então? – Tommy disse, um tanto decepcionado.

—É claro que sou. Segui os passos de nossa mãe e me tornei um músico. Me formei com honras em Sorbonne, ano passado. Agora sou professor de piano e guitarra.

—Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você, irmãozinho! – Adam então puxou Josh para dentro de um abraço apertado.

—O que pretende fazer agora que frustramos seus planos, Joshua? – TJ questionou, abraçando o cunhado também.

—Não sei... Mas acho que preciso levar você para ver nossa mãe, não é?

—Agora?

—Não! Preciso falar com ela e acho que você poderia usar um tempo para absorver tudo o que eu lhe disse.

—Com toda a certeza. – TJ emendou, rindo, pois Adam ainda parecia um tanto pálido.


	23. Chapter 23

Dizer que Adam ficou abalado com o reaparecimento de seu irmão, era dizer pouco. Durante as semanas seguintes, ele o observava dando aulas a Tommy e conhecendo seus amigos, sendo apresentado a eles como seu irmão e a situação parecia extremamente surreal ao cantor. Graças ao bom Deus ele aceitara o conselho do namorado e começara a frequentar um psiquiatra para falar sobre seus traumas. Agora, o bom doutor o estava ajudando a assimilar a volta de Joshua e o fato de que logo, sua mãe também voltaria a fazer parte de sua vida.

—Seu irmão é mesmo muito talentoso! – TJ disse, algumas semanas depois, enroscado entre os braços e pernas de Adam.

—É sim. Minha mãe percebeu logo o talento dele para o piano e começou a ensiná-lo quando ele ainda não tinha três anos.

—E você, quando começou a ter aulas de canto?

—Comecei na escola, com o coral. Eu tinha muita energia, mas nenhuma vontade de jogar rúgbi ou softball, então, meus professores me recomendaram as aulas de teatro e o coral. Foi quando comecei a fazer amigos, eu tinha oito anos, acho. Eu não me destacava muito nessa época, preferia ficar no fundo, sem ser notado. Um dia, eu cheguei mais cedo na sala do coral e achei uma partitura de uma ária de Verdi caída no chão, eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo, mas comecei a cantar as palavras escritas. Aparentemente eu estava fazendo alguma coisa certa, pois assim que me ouviu, a professora foi direto falar com meus pais, para que me colocassem em aulas particulares. Meu pai não gostou muito, disse que era coisa de mulherzinha, mas eu o importunei tanto, que ele concordou. Eu fui muito grato a ele por isso, até aquele dia... – TJ sentiu os braços de Adam enrijecerem ao seu redor.

—Não precisa falar disso, se não quiser.

—Eu não quero, mas o psiquiatra disse que devo contar tudo a você, porque vai me ajudar a lidar com as memórias e com o fato de que logo encontrarei minha mãe.

Tommy se virou dentro dos braços dele, para que ficassem frente a frente, e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios do namorado. “Sou todo ouvidos.” Disse baixinho.

—Como eu disse antes, não sei quem contou a eles, talvez os pais do menino que eu estava namorando na época... Quando cheguei em casa da aula de canto, minhas coisas estavam jogadas no jardim, roupas, brinquedos, livros. Mal passei pela porta, ele estava em cima de mim, me agarrou pelo colarinho e começou a me sacudir, gritando coisas obcenas... Eu me lembro de ver minha mãe pelo canto dos olhos, chorando muito e Joshua encolhido num canto. Então, ele me jogou no chão, tirou minhas calças e começou a me bater com o cinto de couro... Eu me lembro de começar a chorar de dor e que ficava pensando como meu pai podia estar fazendo aquilo comigo e que minha mãe... – Adam, então, parou de falar, uma expressão chocada no rosto bonito.

—Adam, o que foi?

—Ela... Ela tentou impedi-lo... Minha mãe... Ele teria me matado se ela não tivesse interferido! Oh meu Deus, Tommy! – Adam se sentou na cama, escondendo com as mãos, as lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto, mas seus soluços eram perfeitamente audíveis no silêncio do quarto. – Todo esse tempo, eu a culpei tanto quanto a ele... Mas minha mãe salvou minha vida! Ela... Ela pulou sobre ele, e o derrubou no chão. Foi quando eu consegui escapar e sair correndo de casa. Eu nunca olhei para trás. Até agora.

—E como você se sente?

Adam soltou uma risada abafada e puxou Tommy de volta para os seus braços.

—Miseravelmente culpado.

—Você pode pedir desculpas a sua mãe quando a vir...

—É... mas de alguma forma, não parece o suficiente.

—Nós pensaremos em algo. O importante agora é que você se lembrou do que aconteceu realmente.

—É verdade...

—Vamos dormir? Temos um dia cheio amanhã com a inauguração da Fundação.

 

Eles chegaram cedo ao prédio que seria a sede da Fundação Come Home. O imóvel havia sido doado por uma grande empresa do ramo de construção civil, totalmente reformado, e uma importante loja de departamentos doara móveis, utensílios e aparelhagem de cozinha. O letreiro pendurado sobre a porta da frente era grande e em cores brilhantes e contava com luzes de neon que seriam acessas a noite, tudo para garantir que qualquer um que procurasse pelo prédio, o encontrasse.

Uma grande festa estava programada para a abertura do prédio ao público e quando Adam e Tommy chegaram, já havia algumas pessoas esperando.

Logo, os dois se envolveram com as tarefas ainda por fazer dentro da casa, mantendo-se ocupados por muito tempo. Na hora marcada, porém, eles foram para fora, onde Rebecca e o prefeito de Londres esperavam com um laço vermelho e uma enorme tesoura dourada.

Uma multidão respeitável se juntara na frente do prédio, segurando cartazes e fotos dele.

—Agradeço a todos vocês, de coração, por estarem aqui conosco nessa manhã fria! – Rebecca começou, subindo no pequeno tablado em frente à fita vermelha. – Graças a vocês, nosso sonho se realizou e eu espero que com ele, possamos realizar o sonho de muitas crianças que hoje, infelizmente não tem quem cuide delas. Mas eu sei que não foi para _me_ ouvir falar que vocês vieram aqui hoje. Senhoras e Senhores, Glamberts de todas as idades, uma salva de palmas ao patrono de nossa Fundação, Adam Lambert!

A plateia irrompeu em aplausos e gritos, dando certo trabalho a Adam para acalmá-los. Por fim, todos ficaram em silêncio novamente.

—Muito bom dia a todos! Rebecca, obrigado pela lisonjeira apresentação. Senhor Prefeito, obrigado por se juntar a nós hoje! Bem, mudar a realidade não é tarefa fácil. Alguns, como eu, tem sorte de estarem cantando as notas certas na lixeira certa – ele disse, olhando para Tommy, que riu junto com a plateia. – Mas sorte não é a regra para quem mora na rua, muito menos para as crianças. Hoje, estamos testemunhando um novo esforço para mudar isso. Aqui na Fundação Come Home, as crianças LGBT terão um lar, cuidados psicológicos e, para aquelas que têm idade o bastante, aconselhamento profissional, mas acima de tudo, elas receberão o amor e atenção que merecem apenas por serem seres humanos. Não posso por em palavras o quanto a preocupação e a ajuda de vocês é valiosa para nós da Fundação e para essas crianças e adolescente. Então, o meu muito obrigado a todos vocês! E espero vê-los mais tarde no meu primeiro show em benefício à Fundação.

Mais uma vez a multidão explodiu em aplausos e só então, Adam se permitiu respirar normalmente. Assim que desceu do tablado, Tommy veio abraçá-lo e Adam o beijou rapidamente nos lábios. De mãos dadas, eles foram até onde Rebecca e o Prefeito esperavam e os quatro posaram para uma foto segurando a grande tesoura dourada.

A fita foi cortada e as portas da Fundação foram abertas.

—Agora que já terminou, posso lhe contar. – Rebecca disse, de repente, chamando a atenção de Adam. – Seu discurso foi transmitido num dos telões de Picadilly Circus.

—O que?! – o cantor guinchou, mortificado. – Por que você não me disse isso, Rebecca?

—Eu não deixei! – Tommy interveio em favor da apresentadora – Eu sabia que você entraria em pânico.

—Ora essa...

—Ah... Adam, com licença. – uma voz feminina chamou, fazendo todos se virarem. – Olá, você com certeza não se lembra de mim, mas...

—Claro que eu me lembro de você, Lauren! Você é minha fã numero um! – Extasiada, a garota pulou nos braços de Adam, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, fazendo todos rirem – Que bom que você pode vir hoje!

—Eu não perderia essa oportunidade por nada! E vou ao show hoje à noite, todas as minhas amigas também!

—Vou procurar por vocês então. – Adam sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e suspirou resignado. Se dependesse dele, passaria todo o tempo conversando com seus fãs. – Com licença, querida.

Joshua estava atrás dele, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

—O que houve, Josh?

—Nada. Não houve nada... Estou feliz que tenha corrido tudo bem hoje.

—Sim, mas ainda não acabou. Você veio sozinho?

—Não, eu...

—Adam! – Rebecca vinha na direção deles, seguida por um cameraman e um repórter. – Preciso de você, querido.

—Desculpe, Josh. Preciso ir. Procure por Tommy no bar. Ele estava com Isaac e Keisha.

Sem esperar resposta, o cantor se virou para Rebecca.

Durante toda a tarde, Adam circulou pelo salão, socializando com os convidados e dando infindáveis entrevistas.

Por volta das seis, Isaac o encontrou próximo ao bar, com uma lata de energético na mão.

—Parece cansado, amigo.

—Você não faz ideia! – Adam soltou um suspiro resignado e terminou o energético.

—Pronto para o segundo round?

—É melhor eu estar, não? Sutan já chegou?

—Já sim. Ele com certeza vai dar um jeito nessa sua cara de cansado. Vamos indo.

Aos poucos, a excitação pré-show tomou conta de Adam, ao mesmo tempo em que o energético fazia efeito, e ele já se sentia melhor no momento em que se preparava pra entrar no palco. Calças muito justas, de couro preto evidenciavam suas coxas grossas e também o volume na área da virilha. A camiseta listrada de preto e cinza dava conforto, e o casaco preto tipo sobretudo salpicado de pontos de luz emprestava glamour ao look. Sapatos reluzentes de bico quadrado completavam o figurino. Sutan apagara suas olheiras e cobrira suas pálpebras com tons escuros de sombra, acrescentando um pouco de brilho à pele pálida e ao cabelo, usando um gel com glitter.

—Prontinho Glamgod. – ele dissera, fazendo Adam rir.

—Obrigado, Sutan. Está perfeito.

Os outros membros da banda já estavam prontos e esperando quando Adam chegou à coxia. Isaac e Jim não toleraram nada mais que um pouco de pó para equilibrar o brilho das luzes, e delineador ao redor dos olhos. A baixista contratada chegara totalmente montada, sobre saltos altíssimos e com um figurino extravagante. Tommy Joe, por sua vez, escolhera uma camisa branca com uma gravata preta fina, jeans pretos justos e os creepers mais altos que Adam já o vira usando. Sutan também fizera sua mágica nele, deixando a pele como porcelana, adornada por pálpebras negras e lábios também pretos. Seu cabelo loiro estava salpicado de glitter também. Seus olhos se encontraram na penumbra e ambos sorriram com malicia.

As luzes do palco se apagaram, dando a deixa para que a banda entrasse. Quando Tommy passou por ele, Adam agarrou seu traseiro com uma mão e enlaçou sua cintura com a outra, em seguida, beijou o pescoço do namorado.

—Você está apetitoso hoje, Glitterbaby.

—Comporte-se, seu pervertido. – TJ sussurrou, mas virou-se para ele e o beijou com volúpia, manchando os lábios de Adam com seu batom preto.

Assim que Thomas entrou no palco para tomar seu lugar junto aos pedais da guitarra, a multidão que aguardava irrompeu em aplausos mais uma vez, gritando o nome dele.

Logo em seguida, em meio à escuridão, Adam subiu ao palco, se posicionando junto ao pedestal do microfone. A banda começou a tocar, aumentando a expectativa e então, as luzes se acenderam todas de uma vez, revelando a presença do cantor. Sua voz soou poderosa pelos auto-falantes, incendiando a multidão.

Uma após a outra, as canções inéditas colocaram as pessoas para dançar e a sensualidade magnética de Adam mantinha a atenção de todos no palco, o tempo todo. Ninguém queria perder um rebolado mais ousado, ou um passeio ocasional dos dedos longos pelo tórax e abdome, que parava provocativamente perto da virilha. E a própria voz do cantor era hipnotizante.

No meio da apresentação, eles haviam colocado uma música muito importante para Adam, chamada Fever, composição de uma garota muito especial que um dia mudaria o mundo da música. E por que esta música era tão importante? Por um número infinito de razões, mas principalmente pelo que ele estava pretendendo fazer...

— _There he goes, my baby walks so slow_... – ele começou, mexendo os quadris no ritmo da música e então, virou-se para Tommy e o chamou, curvando um dedo. – _Sexual tic-tac-toe._ _Well I know we both know it isn’t time, but would you be m-mine?_

TJ se aproximou, concentrado nas notas que tocava e não percebeu o olhar faminto no rosto de Adam, que sorriu e, enganchando um dedo no queixo dele, fez Tommy olhar para cima, beijando-o em seguida.

A multidão foi à loucura, gritando incentivos e assoviando. Quando o cantor finalmente soltou o namorado, a tempo para o próximo verso, TJ o encarou chocado. Adam, por sua vez, continuou cantando, enquanto limpava o batom preto que, mais uma vez, manchara seus lábios curvados pela malícia.

Tendo deixado as canções mais sexy para a segunda metade do show, Adam ditou o ritmo que a apresentação teria, com aquele beijo.

Por um momento, Tommy se preocupou com a reação do público, mas logo percebeu que todos estavam se divertindo e, principalmente, que todos tinham gostado do beijo. Bem, se era sexy que eles queriam, sexy eles teriam. Imitando o sorriso de Adam, ele começou a andar pelo palco, provocando Adam e sendo provocado. O cantor chegou até a se posicionar atrás de TJ e passar um braço pelo seu tórax, brincando com a ponta da gravata preta, enquanto Tommy encostava seu corpo ao dele.

No meio da última música, Adam resolveu apresentar os membros da banda, já que aquele era o primeiro show com todos presentes.

—Quero apresentar minha banda incrível para vocês – ele disse, virando-se para os amigos no palco. – Esses caras são meus melhores amigos e é um prazer trabalhar com eles todos os dias! Aqui vamos nós! Na bateria, Isaac Camperter! Jim Kirby no teclado! A única dama na turma, arrasando no baixo, Srta. Nathaly Carter e, por último, mas não menos importante, meu salvador, meu amigo e meu amor: Tommy Joe Ratliff!

Ao ouvir seu nome, TJ olhou para o namorado e, passando-lhe um braço pelo pescoço, beijou-o com paixão, então recuou e fez um pequeno solo com sua guitarra.

Adam terminou a música e agradeceu a todos antes de sair do palco sob aplausos ensurdecedores.

Em seu caminho para a coxia, algo chamou a atenção de TJ, que se abaixou para pegar um pequeno chicote de montaria que alguém jogara no palco. Com um sorriso sacana, e várias ideias passando por sua mente, ele enfiou o chicote no cós da calça e o escondeu sob a camiseta, para que ninguém o visse.


	24. Chapter 24

No caminho de volta para casa, ambos estavam calados. Tommy se concentrava na estrada e Adam relembrava as últimas horas de sua vida, pensando em como tudo aquilo era surreal.

A subida no elevador pareceu levar uma eternidade para TJ, que tomava coragem para o que pretendia fazer. Assim que alcançaram a porta do apartamento, ele deixou Adam entrar primeiro, e então, bateu a porta atrás de si.

—Você se comportou muito mal essa noite, Babyboy, me provocando daquele jeito no palco. Precisa ser punido!

Adam olhou para Tommy, sem acreditar que ele havia mesmo dito aquilo. Uma descarga de energia correu direto para sua virilha.

—Você só pode estar brincando!

—Mas não estou. - TJ alcançou o chicote de montaria e o mostrou ao namorado. - Vê? Um fã muito atencioso jogou isso no palco esta noite e eu pretendo colocá-lo em muito bom uso.

—E quem disse que isso era para você? - Adam rebateu, cruzando os braços.

—Quem acha é o dono! Agora, por que você não se livra de todas essas roupas para mim?

O cantor encarou o namorado por alguns segundos, até que um sorriso atrevido curvou um dos cantos de seus lábios cheios. Inclinou-se e começou a desamarrar os cadarços das botas.

Quando ele menos esperava, o chicote o acertou na coxa, fazendo-o pular.

—Ai! Isso dói!

—Bom saber! TJ sorriu malicioso e envergou o brinquedo com as mãos - Eu lhe dei uma tarefa Rockstar. Faça direito!

Lentamente, no ritmo de uma música que tocava somente em sua cabeça, Adam começou a mover os quadris, correndo as mãos pelo corpo, uma expressão lasciva no rosto bonito. Seus dedos ágeis abriram os botões da calça jeans e então, se moveram para a bainha da camiseta, erguendo-a muito devagar, até puxa-la por cima da cabeça.

TJ suspirou ao ver o tórax firme sob a luz fraca da sala. Ele era perfeito!

Provocativo, Adam virou de costas e correu os dedos por suas nádegas, apertando de leve e gemendo baixinho. Seus dedos procuraram o cós da calça e começaram a empurrar a peça de roupa para baixo, até que ela caiu sozinha no chão. Quando alcançou o elástico da cueca preta, o chicote o acertou de leve nos dedos.

—Esta é minha. - TJ disse, afastando as mãos dele.

Seus próprios dedos se infiltraram sob o elástico e o puxaram para baixo, arranhando a pele branca por baixo, o que provocou um gemido em Adam.

—Ora! Veja só quem está gostando de receber ordens! - Exclamou, ao se deparar com a enorme ereção do namorado. Adam ficou vermelho e mordeu a língua, para não retrucar.

TJ então, envolveu o membro ereto com os dedos calejados, fazendo os joelhos de Adam bambearem. De forma torturantemente lenta, começou a movimentar a mão, para cima e para baixo, estimulando-o ainda mais.

—Não ouse gozar, Rockstar! Se o fizer, vou bater em você!

Adam soltou um gemido torturado. Seria impossível obedecer, mesmo que TJ não estivesse operando sua mágica. Ele estava surpreso em admitir, mas queria sentir o estalo do chicote em sua pele nua.

Mais alguns movimentos precisos de Tommy, e ele explodiu, espalhando seu gozo pelo chão e na mão dele.

—Oh! Mas que desobediente! - TJ disse, recuando, enquanto lambia o esperma nas costas da sua mão. - Fique de joelhos, Rockstar.

Adam obedeceu, sem tirar os olhos de TJ.

—Bom menino... Tommy disse, passando a ponta de couro do chicote pelo rosto de Adam – E tão bonito! – Quando o brinquedo passou por sua boca uma segunda vez, o cantor separou os lábios e o mordeu, puxando de leve.

TJ sorriu, entremeou os dedos no cabelo negro e puxou Adam para um beijo longo e lascivo.

Sua própria ereção demandava satisfação, ainda presa dentro das calças apertadas. Quando ele finalmente se ergueu, caminhou até o sofá e se sentou, curvando um dedo na direção de Adam, chamando-o.

—De quatro, Rockstar. - Disse, quando o cantor fez menção de se levantar.

Com um olhar felino nos olhos azuis, ele engatinhou até onde TJ estava e se posicionou entre as pernas abertas.

—Você sabe o que fazer. - O outro disse, simplesmente.

Sem perda de tempo, Adam abriu os botões da calça e libertou o pênis ereto, que pulsava insatisfeito.

Correu os lábios por toda a extensão, da base até a cabeça, deixando seu hálito tocar a pele sensível. Devagar, ele foi tomando-o na boca, fazendo TJ gemer e apertar os dedos em seu cabelo mais uma vez.

De repente, o chicote o atingiu na nádega, e foi a vez de Adam gemer, o que enviou vibrações inesperadas por todo corpo de Tommy.

—Não pare! - TJ demandou, ofegante.

Obediente, Adam continuou chupando, lambendo e gemendo, a cada vez que o pequeno chicote o atingia e sem demora, sua boca estava cheia com o gozo de TJ, que respirava com dificuldade.

Aproveitando-se da situação, Adam subiu no sofá, cobrindo o corpo de TJ com o seu, prendendo-o contra o móvel. Atacou o pescoço branco com beijos exigentes e mordidas. Pressionou seus quadris contra os do namorado, até que seus membros se tocassem, o que provocou gemidos guturais em ambos.

TJ afastou o rosto, depois que um beijo exigente o deixou sem folego.

—Ei! Quem disse que você podia se levantar?!

Por um momento, Adam pensou em ignorá-lo e assumir o controle, mas ele confiava em Tommy, sabia que ele não o machucaria. Resolveu que ver até onde o namorado queria chegar com aquela brincadeira não faria mal a ninguém e até poderia ser bastante prazeroso, então, baixou os olhos e voltou a se ajoelhar aos pés de TJ.

—Bom menino! Agora por que você não vem _me_ livrar dessas roupas?

Adam sorriu satisfeito e se levantou, puxando Tommy consigo. Começou acariciando as têmporas, onde o cabelo castanho começava a crescer, correu os dedos pela franja loira até o rosto afogueado e então percorreu os lábios grossos, substituindo os dedos por sua própria boca. Suas mãos seguiram pelas costas de TJ, até que encontraram os botões na frente da camisa preta. O cantor afastou-se para olhar nos olhos do namorado enquanto desabotoava a roupa.

Assim que chegou ao último botão, Adam enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisa, se deliciando com o toque macio da pele perfeita. Quando suas palmas encontraram os mamilos enrijecidos, TJ tremeu e mordeu o lábio inferior, mal refreando um gemido. O cantor sorriu, prometendo se lembrar daquele fato em outra ocasião. Empurrou a camisa pelos ombros até que esta caiu no chão, revelando as tatuagens nos braços de Tommy. Em seguida, correu as mãos pelo tórax firme em direção aos quadris e às calças já desabotoadas, empurrando o tecido grosso até que se juntasse a camisa no chão. As boxers viriam em seguida, mas TJ não permitiu.

—Já é o bastante. Venha. - Fez um gesto para que Adam passasse a sua frente e conforme andavam até o quarto, ele o atingia com o chicote nas nádegas, fazendo os músculos de Adam se contraírem deliciosamente.

—Deite-se na cama, mãos acima da cabeça.

Adam obedeceu prontamente, ansioso para a próxima travessura.

De uma sacola preta dentro do armário, TJ tirou um par de algemas cromadas ligadas por uma corrente comprida.

—Isso não foi um presente de fã! Adam exclamou, meio alarmado.

—Não, não foi. - TJ respondeu, casualmente. Na mão que permanecia escondida atrás das costas, segurava uma venda e uma mordaça. Ele queria, mais do que tudo, ter aquela experiência com Adam, mas não sabia se o namorado estava pronto.

—Babyboy, você confia em mim? - Disse, olhando tão profundamente nos olhos azuis que quase se perdeu neles.

—É claro que sim, Tommy...

—Então, vou continuar, mas se você não estiver confortável, me diga e eu paro, certo? - Adam balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele então, se inclinou para beijar os lábios grossos, ao mesmo tempo em que prendia as algemas ao redor dos pulsos de Adam, passando a corrente pela guarda da cama. Ainda sem que ele percebesse, colocou a venda sobre os olhos fechados e apanhou a mordaça.

—Abra a boca para mim Rockstar.

Esperando algo muito diferente, o cantor separou os lábios, se assustando quando sentiu a borracha da ball-gag. Ignorando a exclamação de surpresa, Tommy prendeu as tiras atrás da cabeça do cantor e se levantou, para observá-lo.

Sua respiração estava acelerada, gotículas de suor brotavam em sua pele. Suas pernas, meio abertas, mexiam-se sem sossego. Os braços estavam presos a cama, mas se Adam realmente quisesse, ele poderia retirar a mordaça e lhe pedir que parasse. Vê-lo tão vulnerável assim, excitou TJ, mas ao mesmo tempo, despertou nele um instinto protetor, que teve de ser deixado de lado naquele momento.

Afastou-se da cama sem fazer barulho, dando tempo a Adam para que se acostumasse às amarras.

—Vire-se de bruços, Rockstar.

Ele obedeceu e TJ apanhou um outro chicote na sacola preta, este com varias tiras de couro vermelho.

Deixou as tiras caírem suavemente sobre a pele coberta de sardas, quase num carinho, do pescoço até o traseiro roliço, onde desferiu o primeiro golpe. O corpo de Adam se retesou com o choque, mas logo relaxou. Conforme o chicote o atingia de novo, de novo e de novo, a cada vez num ponto diferente, gemidos abafados escapavam dos lábios amordaçados, o suor corria por suas costas, se acumulando no vale que precedia as nádegas. Sob o peso de seu corpo, o cantor sentia seu pênis ficando cada vez mais rígido.

Ele podia ouvir, entre os estalos do chicote, a respiração entrecortada de TJ e sempre que ele chegava bem perto da cama, Adam podia sentir a ereção pressionada contra seu torço. Sua pele queimava, pelos golpes e pelo desejo crescente e ele gritou e gemeu ao redor da mordaça como nunca antes, justamente porque não podia gemer e gritar. Entregar o controle a outra pessoa era libertador e oh! Tão prazeroso! Perceber aquilo foi um choque para o cantor, que respirava com dificuldade em sua ânsia por satisfação.

TJ finalmente deixou o chicote de lado, jogando-o na cama ao lado de Adam e se afastou mais uma vez para contemplar sua obra.

Seu próprio membro demandava atenção mais uma vez, pulsando contra o tecido apertado das boxers. Logo, ele pensou, saindo do quarto em direção à cozinha. Havia mais uma coisa que ele queria fazer antes de tomar o corpo de Adam.

Apreensivo, Adam ficou quieto, sentindo a ausência de Tommy e tentando prever sua volta, mas só o que ele conseguia ouvir era o som retumbante de seu próprio coração.

 

Com os dedos longos, TJ segurou uma pedra de gelo e a colocou entre os ombros de Adam, fazendo-o prender a respiração. Conforme a pedra corria por sua coluna, Adam arqueou o corpo, gemendo.

Maldoso, Tommy fez a pedra cair entre as nádegas, a água gelada escorrendo através delas. Usando a umidade como lubrificante, TJ circundou a entrada entre as nádegas, pressionando de leve até que seu dedo o penetrou. Adam gemeu, surpreso com a invasão. Aos poucos, Tommy começou a mexer o dedo, testando, sentindo e provocando.

 Adam fez um som abafado, que pareceu ser o nome de Tommy. Com um sorriso endiabrado, TJ retirou a mordaça.

—O que foi que você disse, Rockstar?

—Eu disse: me fode logo cacete!

—Seu pedido é uma ordem, Babyboy... Apoie-se nos joelhos, você fica tão delicioso nessa posição!

—Me solte e eu te mostro o que é delicioso!

—E estragar a melhor parte da diversão? Não mesmo! Agora levante esse lindo derrière para mim. - Ele disse, dando um tapa certeiro no traseiro já vermelho.

Adam obedeceu, tencionando as correntes que ainda o prendiam. Sem demora, ele sentiu as mãos de Tommy em sua cintura e uma dose fria de lubrificante correr sobre sua entrada, seguido de perto pelo membro pulsante de TJ, que o penetrou de uma vez.

—Aaaah! MERDA!

—Machuquei você? - TJ disse, alarmado.

—Cala a boca Tommy e me fode de uma vez!

Com uma risada próxima ao diabólico, TJ começou a se mexer. Alternando velocidade e um ritmo mais lento, se retirando quase que totalmente e então entrando até o fim.

Ambos gritavam os nomes um do outro, Tommy agarrado firmemente aos quadris de Adam e o cantor puxando as correntes de suas algemas, até que num último ato maldoso, TJ diminuiu o ritmo, atingido tão suavemente a próstata do cantor, que Adam pensou que fosse morrer.

—Tommy! Eu preciso... - choramingou

—Precisa de que, Rockstar? Diz pra mim.

—Eu preciso gozar! Por favor!

—Então goza pra mim Adam!

Embalado pelos movimentos lentos, o desejo e o tom de comando na voz de Tommy, Adam se deixou levar por um orgasmo barulhento, que espalhou sua semente em seu estômago e no colchão. Segundos depois, estimulado pelas contrações dos músculos de Adam, TJ também atingiu o clímax, caindo por cima do namorado, que desabara na cama, absolutamente exaurido.

Horas depois, Adam acordou, ainda na mesma posição em que pegara no sono, com Tommy ainda jogado sobre seu tronco. Ainda algemado e vendado.

Movendo uma mão mais para perto da guarda da cama, ele conseguiu usar a outra para tirar a venda e olhar em volta. O quarto estava uma bagunça, travesseiros pelo chão juntamente com o vidro aberto de lubrificante, que vasava, o chicote de montaria e a mordaça. As chaves das algemas não estavam à vista, no entanto.

Ao ajustar a posição das pernas para uma mais confortável, ele percebeu que de alguma forma, TJ ainda estava dentro dele. Era uma sensação estranha, mas bem vinda, especialmente depois das sensações incríveis que ele havia lhe proporcionado. Tinha de se lembrar de deixar Tommy ficar por cima mais vezes.

Mas por enquanto, era o bastante.

—Tommy! – chamou, virando a cabeça para o lado em que sentia o nariz de TJ pressionado contra seu ombro. – Glitterbaby, acorde!

TJ se assustou, sentando-se no colchão.

—Adam, está tudo bem?

—Sim. Mas será que você pode me soltar? – Adam ergueu os pulsos, fazendo a corrente das algemas tilintarem.

—Você não tem ideia de como fica sexy nessa posição. – o guitarrista disse, acariciando o torço coberto de sardas. A pele de Adam se arrepiou e ele pensou sentir um movimento em sua pélvis.

—Tommy, não comece. Seja um bom menino e me solte, está bem? Meus pulsos estão doendo.

—Está bem.

Num átimo, TJ pulou sobre Adam na cama e pegou a sacola, de onde tirou uma caixinha preta. As chaves brilharam na luz indireta quando o guitarrista as usou para liberar os pulsos de Adam.

Imediatamente, o cantor puxou Tommy para seu colo, beijando-o com sofreguidão. A língua quente percorreu toda a boca de TJ e seus dentes mordiscaram o lábio inferior, as mãos corriam pelo corpo pequeno, apertando-o junto a si.

—Uau! Por que isso? – TJ disse, se afastando em busca de ar.

—Obrigado. – Adam respondeu, simplesmente e Tommy sabia que não era apenas pelos orgasmos avassaladores.

—Foi um prazer. Literalmente. – ele rebateu, sorrindo travesso.

—E agora? Banho e cama?

—Banho e cama.


	25. Chapter 25

Adam acordou na manhã seguinte com o som distante de seu celular. Moveu-se um pouco sob os braços e pernas de TJ, que se enrolara nele durante a noite, e soltou um grunhido de dor. Seus pulsos e braços formigavam e a base de sua coluna pulsava com uma dor que há muito tempo ele não sentia. Com cuidado, ele se desenroscou de Tommy e jogou as pernas para fora da cama, testando seu equilíbrio.

—Uau! – disse baixinho. Levantou-se com cuidado, prendendo a respiração quando uma pontada aguda de dor subiu de sua coluna até o cérebro. Virou-se para TJ e sorriu ao vê-lo dormindo tão tranquilamente. Seu pequeno demônio do sexo.

Conforme andava, a dor cedeu um pouco, ficando tolerável. Quando finalmente chegou a sala, seu telefone parara de tocar. Ele olhou em volta, procurando o aparelho. Por fim, viu suas calças amontoadas no meio da sala. Revirou os bolsos e encontrou o telefone. Havia duas ligações perdidas, uma de Isaac e outra de Joshua. Ligou primeiro para seu irmão.

—Josh, você me ligou?

—Sim. Desculpe te incomodar tão cedo depois do show, mas acho é bom você vir até a fundação.

—O que aconteceu?

—Eu te explico quando chegar aqui.

Alarmado, Adam desligou e voltou para o quarto, acordando Tommy.

—O que foi? Parece que você viu um fantasma!

—Josh pediu para eu ir até a fundação. Alguma coisa está errada.

Mais do que depressa, TJ pulou da cama e começou a se vestir. Adam estava de costas para ele, puxando um par de jeans pelas pernas.

—Oh meu Deus! – disse baixinho, mas mesmo assim, chamando a atenção do namorado, que olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Suas costas ainda estão cheias de marcas.

Adam endireitou o corpo e olhou para o espelho por cima do ombro. Sua pele estava mesmo marcada por vários vergões vermelhos. Tommy se aproximou e correu os dedos por uma das marcas, provocando arrepios em Adam.

—Huum. – o cantor gemeu, recostando-se em TJ.

—Está doendo?

—De um jeito bom... – Adam virou-se para o namorado e o beijou de leve. – Agora, isso vai ser difícil de explicar. – Ergueu os pulsos, também marcados por linhas vermelhas.

—Tenho que tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez... – Tommy disse, pensativo.

—E quem disse que vai haver uma próxima vez? – o cantor rebateu, um sorriso malicioso curvando os lábios perfeitos. – Da próxima vez que açoites e vendas estiverem na pauta, não serei eu o algemado.

—É o que vamos ver... – agarrando o namorado pelos cabelos, TJ o puxou para um beijo feroz, que deixou a ambos sem fôlego.

—Melhor irmos logo. Estou com uma vontade absurda de te derrubar nessa cama e nunca mais te deixar levantar.

 

Quando chegaram à casa da fundação, foram direto para a sala de música, onde encontrariam Joshua, que se oferecera para dar aulas as crianças.

—Josh, o que aconteceu? Onde está todo mundo?

—É esse o problema! – Joshua deixou uma pilha de cadernos sobre a mesa e se levantou. – Não apareceu ninguém.

—Como assim? Os voluntários...

—Os voluntários estão todos aqui, mas eles não têm ninguém para ajudar. Nenhuma criança ou adolescente apareceu por aqui ainda.

—Mas que diabos... – Tommy resmungou.

Adam, por outro lado, sorriu triste. Ele deveria ter previsto isso. Vivera nas ruas tempo o bastante para saber que quando a esmola é demais, o santo desconfia e se esconde.

—Tenho que ir atrás deles. Convencê-los de que podemos e queremos ajudar.

—Nosso pessoal está na rua, fazendo exatamente isso. – Joshua rebateu.

—Não vai adiantar. Eu tenho que ir.

—Vou com você, então. – Tommy disse, pegando a mão do namorado.

—Certo. Vou ficar aqui e avisar o pessoal de campo. Para onde você está indo?

—Whitchapel.

TJ acompanhou Adam até a garagem, onde uma van novinha em folha estava estacionada.

“Qual seu plano?” perguntou, subindo no banco do motorista, ao que ele respondeu:

—Voltar às origens.

Enquanto cruzavam as ruas movimentadas de Londres, Adam contou a TJ sobre a casa abandonada onde tinha morado quando seu pai o expulsara. Era um refugio popular para os jovens e se ele pudesse convencer aqueles garotos a irem para a fundação, muitos outros os seguiriam.

—Está bem pior do que da última vez que eu estive aqui. – ele disse, descendo do carro. – Parece a ponto de cair.

—Como vamos entrar? – TJ questionou, pois não havia nenhuma entrada aparente.

Adam sorriu e o puxou pela mão até um canto do muro depredado, onde tábuas maciças escondiam um buraco minúsculo.

—Você não passa por aí! – Tommy disparou, olhando através do buraco.

—Não, mas você passa. Tem uma escada do outro lado.

Uma vez do lado de dentro, Adam começou a andar na direção da casa. O coração se apertando a cada passo. Ninguém deveria ser obrigado a viver assim!

A casa era uma mansão antiga, com salas enormes e piso de madeira que um dia, fora reluzente e liso. Agora, não havia mais vidros nas janelas e o andar de cima desabara em alguns pontos.

Não encontraram ninguém até chegarem a ultima sala, onde uma lareira enorme dominava a parede mais distante. Por todo o chão, colchonetes dividiam o espaço com pilhas de lixo. Num canto mais distante, um grupo de adolescentes se amontoava em frente à mesma velha Tv de imagem horrível que Adam assistira tantos anos atrás. Entre eles, Adam reconheceu um garoto.

—Não acredito que você ainda assiste esse lixo, Kevin! – ele disse, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Todas as cabeças se viraram ao mesmo tempo, olhares ameaçadores na maioria delas. O rapaz chamado Kevin se levantou, rindo.

—Eu disse pra eles que conhecia você, mas ninguém acreditou em mim! – ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão para Adam, que ao invés de apertá-la, puxou o rapaz para um abraço.

—É bom ver você vivo, Kevin.

—Nem me fale! Se não fosse por você, eu provavelmente não estaria.

—Oh! Este é Thomas.

—É o cara que você beijou no palco ontem, não é? – Tommy sorriu e apertou a mão do rapaz de olhos escuros – Nós vimos na MTV.

—Sim, e acontece de ele ser meu namorado também.

—Uau! Você se deu bem! Ei pessoal, cheguem aqui! Venham conhecer meu amigo astro do rock.

Os demais ocupantes da casa, três garotas e quatro rapazes se aproximaram incertos. Adam os cumprimentou com um sorriso franco e amigável.

—E o que te trouxe aqui, Adam?

—Vim saber por que você ainda não foi para a fundação. Eu esperava que fosse o primeiro da fila, Kevin!

—É... Bem... Eu ia, Adam. Mas não posso deixar esses caras aqui! As meninas são novas e...

—A ideia da fundação é acolher a todos, Kevin. Vocês são todos bem vindos! – Adam o interrompeu. Kevin sempre fora muito bom para arranjar desculpas.

As três meninas se aproximaram, ansiosas para ouvir mais. O cantor viu nelas o desespero e a tristeza que ele próprio sentira anos antes.

—O que a gente tem que fazer para ir? – uma delas perguntou.

—Vir comigo. Tem uma van lá fora esperando por vocês.

—Mas vocês não vão chamar nossas famílias, não é?!

—Só se vocês quiserem. – Tommy interveio. – Temos psicólogos e assistentes sociais para tentar uma reconciliação com a família e também podemos contatar familiares distantes... A fundação foi criada para ajudar vocês, no que for preciso.

—Eu quero ir! – uma menina disse. – Tenho medo de dormir aqui e estou com fome!

—Eu também! – uma outra, que mantivera seus dedos entrelaçados com os da única menina que não se manifestara, completou. – Preciso mostrar para minha mãe que não importa o que ela diga, eu vou vencer na vida! E não vou conseguir isso aqui.

—Muito bem! Peguem suas coisas. – Adam disse, esfregando as mãos – Quem mais vai com a gente?

Os meninos estavam reticentes, inclusive Kevin.

—Kevin, a fundação não é um internato. Vocês podem sair quando quiserem. Se não gostarem de lá, é só ir embora. – TJ falou novamente.

—Lá tem Tv? – um dos garotos finalmente falou.

—E água quente?

—Comida boa?

—Sim. Temos tudo isso. Mas não pensem que vai ser só diversão. – Adam cruzou os braços sobre o peito – Se vocês quiserem mesmo ficar na fundação, precisam voltar a estudar, ou começar a trabalhar. Não vamos sustentar vocês para sempre!

—É justo. – as meninas disseram, mas os rapazes pareceram não gostar muito.

—Essa casa não vai aguentar muito tempo. Não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer se isso aqui cair e vocês estiverem dentro!

—Adam está certo. – Kevin falou, finalmente. O que vocês acham? Vamos?

As três garotas pularam para o lado de Tommy, que enganchou o braço no cotovelo da mais próxima, sorrindo para elas.

No final, os oitos estavam acomodados nos bancos da van.

—Você viveu mesmo naquela casa, Adam? – uma das meninas, chamada Veronica, perguntou.

—Sim. Há dez anos, quando meus pais me expulsaram de casa. Vivi nas ruas até pouco tempo atrás, quando Tommy me encontrou.

—E agora você é um astro do rock! – ela completou, animada. – Sua história me faz pensar que há esperança para mim.

—É claro que há. Sempre há esperança, se você quiser mudar. É para isso que a fundação existe. Alguém aqui gosta de música? - Vários “sins” soaram no banco de trás. – Meu irmão vai dar aulas de guitarra e piano para quem quiser. Temos marcenaria e informática também.

—Que máximo! – Veronica exclamou, batendo palmas. – Eu quero ser cantora, que nem você, Adam.

—Então, cantaremos juntos um dia desses, o que acha?

—Jura?

—Juro! – braços magros envolveram o pescoço de Adam por trás do banco, fazendo todos rir divertidos. Pouco depois, TJ estacionou na frente da fundação.

—Chegamos. – decretou – Sejam bem vindos.

Alguns voluntários circulavam pelo saguão quando Adam entrou cercado pelos adolescentes. Mais do que depressa, eles se aproximaram dando as boas vindas aos primeiros hóspedes da fundação.

—Eles vão cuidar de vocês agora. Espero que gostem daqui.

—Venham meninos, vamos mostrar o lugar para vocês. – Eles olharam para Adam, incertos, mas o cantor os encorajou com um sorriso largo.

—Olhe bem para isso, Adam! – Tommy disse, abraçando o braço musculoso. – Você provavelmente salvou a vida dessas crianças!

Adam soltou um suspiro contente e puxou TJ para dentro de seus braços.

—Eu espero mesmo que sim... E espero que eles fiquem aqui. Kevin é um bom menino, mas não é muito chegado a se esforçar.

—Como você o conheceu?

—Ele apareceu nos becos do Harry alguns meses antes de eu te conhecer. Ele...

O cantor foi interrompido por uma mão em seu ombro. Quando se virou para ver quem exigia sua atenção, seu coração falhou algumas batidas.

Uma mulher de meia idade, alta e de cabelos castanho-escuros o encarava com olhos rasos d’água.

—Mãe?!


	26. Chapter 26

—Encontrei minha mãe ontem. – Adam disse, de repente.

O psiquiatra arregalou os olhos, erguendo as sobrancelhas grisalhas, quase até a linha do cabelo farto.

—E como você se sentiu? – disse por fim.

—Foi estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Ela está muito diferente, mais velha, abatida...

—É natural. Os dez anos que se passaram para você, também se passaram para ela.

—Eu sei. Mas na minha cabeça, quando penso nela, eu a vejo como da última vez.

—Vocês conversaram?

—Não muito. – Adam mudou de posição na poltrona, desconfortável.

—O que ela disse a você, então?

—Ela disse que está muito orgulhosa de mim. E eu... Eu só agradeci... Fiquei tão chocado em vê-la na minha frente depois de tanto tempo... Simplesmente não estava preparado. Joshua e Tommy se precipitaram... – um momento de silêncio constrangedor se passou antes que Adam resolvesse continuar – Nós brigamos ontem. Eu jurei que nós nunca mais brigaríamos... Ele ficou muito zangado. Me chamou de imaturo.

—E o que você acha disso?

—Ele tem razão. Eu reagi mal.

—Já pediu desculpas a ele?

—Não... Preciso falar com minha mãe também.

—O que está planejando fazer a respeito?

—Quanto à minha mãe, acho que vou levá-la para jantar, para conversarmos. E Tommy... Bem... – Adam abriu um sorriso malicioso – Deixá-lo ficar por cima sempre funciona. Isso e calda de chocolate.

O psiquiatra não pode evitar uma risada, mas logo ficou sério.

—E como estão as coisas na cama?

—Sexo com Tommy nunca foi problema.

—Adam, você não está sendo sincero comigo. Você me disse que foi difícil ceder o controle em Maiorca.

—Eu sei. Mas isso não é exatamente um problema. Tommy gosta de ficar por baixo...

—Pode até ser, mas a partir do momento que você domina porque não consegue abrir mão do controle, isso se torna um problema. Com o tempo, pode piorar.

Após mais alguns minutos de silêncio, o cantor finalmente falou:

—Bem, é por isso que estou aqui, falando da minha vida íntima com meu namorado para um cara que eu conheci ontem.

—Exato.

O médico o encarou por vários minutos, até que Adam cedesse novamente.

—Nós fizemos uma pequena travessura na noite do show...

—Como assim?

—Pelo visto ele estava pensando nisso há algum tempo, mas um fã jogou um chicote de montaria no palco e ele abraçou a ideia...

—Oh! Entendi. – o médico disse simplesmente. – E como você se sentiu?

—Você adora essa pergunta, não é? - Adam riu sarcástico. – Foi difícil no começo. Ceder. Mas você me conhece, não vou rejeitar sexo de virar a cabeça...

—E foi isso o que aconteceu?

—Sim! O melhor que já fizemos... – o cantor puxou a presilha de uma das munhequeiras de couro que usava e a tirou, exibindo as marcas vermelhas. – Mas não sei se gosto das marcas.

—Ele chegou a prender você?

—Sim, me vendou e amordaçou também. – o psiquiatra estava obviamente espantado, o que fez Adam sorrir - Fiquei um tanto nervoso a principio, mas eu confio em Tommy. Ele jamais me machucaria ou faria algo de que eu não gostasse... No final, foi muito bom simplesmente me deixar levar. Tommy estava no controle e sabia o que estava fazendo.

—E você estaria disposto a fazer isso mais vezes? – A pergunta que Adam temia em responder.

—É, acho que sim. – ele disse, após uma longa pausa – Não logo, porém.

—Já é um começo... Veja bem, não estou dizendo para você virar um submisso contumaz, se isso não estiver em você. Mas é um bom exercício.

Adam deixou o consultório do psiquiatra com muita coisa em que pensar. Principalmente sobre sua mãe. Ele não chegara a ter um ataque de pânico quando dera de cara com ela na fundação, mas a sensação foi angustiantemente próxima.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que se lembrara sobre a fatídica tarde em que seu pai o expulsara de casa, ainda era difícil para o cantor se reconciliar com as lembranças dolorosas.

Quando chegou em casa, Tommy estava lá, bebericando uma cerveja e pulando de canal em canal na Tv a cabo. Estava passando pela MTV quando percebeu que estavam falando do show em prol da Fundação, mais especificamente, dos beijos que eles haviam trocado no palco.

—Podem falar o que quiserem, mas isso é sexy! – o cantor comentou, sentando-se no braço do sofá.

Tommy, porém, não respondeu. Levantou-se e foi jogar sua garrafa no lixo, quando passou pelo namorado, ainda sem olhá-lo, Adam o segurou pelo pulso.

—Não faz isso, Glitterbaby! – ele disse, sentido, para as costas de TJ. – Eu sinto muito! Prometi que nunca mais iríamos brigar... Por favor, olhe para mim!

Tommy deixou os ombros caírem com um suspiro triste e enfim virou-se para o namorado, sem erguer os olhos. Adam colocou um dedo sob o queixo dele e o fez erguer a cabeça.

—Seus olhos são como ar para mim! Não posso passar muito tempo sem olhar para eles...

—Você é tão dramático! – TJ rebateu, sorrindo de leve. – Também não gosto de ficar brigado com você... E também lhe devo desculpas, Adam. Eu deveria ter respeitado sua vontade. Você não estava pronto para ver sua mãe ainda e eu concordei com Josh em armar para vocês se encontrarem. Me perdoe...

Adam puxou-o para mais perto, ainda sentado no braço do sofá, e envolveu as pernas de TJ com as suas.

—Está tudo bem. Isso tinha de acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só espero não tê-la magoado... Mas eu fiquei paralisado quando a vi! Não conseguia juntar duas palavras coerentes.

—Vocês precisam conversar...

—Eu sei. Estava pensando em levá-la para jantar.

—Jantar é uma boa ideia, mas não sei se um lugar público é a melhor escolha. Por que você não a convida para vir aqui e nós cozinhamos algo simples e fantástico?

—É uma ideia muito boa!

—E você? Está com fome?

—Não de comida. – Adam respondeu, o olhar guloso percorrendo o rosto de TJ. – Venha, eu trouxe calda de chocolate.

 

***

—Você está tão nervoso que parece que vai encontrar o primeiro ministro! – TJ brincou, olhando para o namorado, que andava de um lado para o outro, pelo reflexo no espelho do quarto.

—Nem a rainha me deixaria tão nervoso. – Adam rebateu, ajeitando o cabelo pela enésima vez.

—Você está lindo, o jantar está pronto e uma delicia. Fique tranquilo, vai dar tudo certo.

A campainha tocou naquele momento, fazendo todo o corpo de Adam se retesar.

—Você quer que eu vá embora para vocês conversarem a sós?

Adam chacoalhou a cabeça energicamente e agarrou-se à TJ.

—Não quero fazer isso sozinho...

—Está bem. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, então. Agora vamos deixar sua mãe entrar, está bem?

O cantor respirou fundo, sem tirar os olhos do namorado, que entrelaçou seus dedos.

Tommy abriu a porta e sorriu para a mulher parada do outro lado. Lillian Lambert era uma mulher bonita, apesar das marcas da idade em seu rosto, que se parecia muito com o do filho mais velho.

—Seja bem vinda. – TJ disse, abrindo espaço para ela entrar.

—Obrigada querido. – Lillian colocou a mão no rosto do genro, acariciando-o com o polegar. Quando se virou para entrar, viu o filho parado a alguma distância, os lindos olhos azuis arregalados e a boca apertada.

—Olá Adam. – disse, aproximando-se. – Será que... que eu posso te dar um abraço?

Adam hesitou por alguns segundos. Por fim, assentiu e abriu os braços. Lillian imediatamente passou os seus pela cintura estreita, as mãos espalmadas nas costas, e a cabeça pousada no peito largo.

Aos poucos, o calor do corpo dela penetrou as camadas de roupas que os separavam, desencadeando lembranças que Adam nem mesmo sabia que tinha. Memórias de dias mais felizes, quando ele passava todo o tempo que podia exatamente naquela posição, quando os dois se sentavam na varanda com copos de limonada e conversavam sobre sua futura carreira no teatro. Quando deu por si, ele também envolvia o corpo da mãe com os braços, apertando cada vez mais, como se tivesse medo de que, se a soltasse, ela desapareceria novamente.

—Mãe... Mamãe... – seus olhos rasos d’água procuraram por Tommy, que tentava disfarçar suas próprias lágrimas.

“Vou deixar vocês conversarem. Eu te amo.” TJ disse, baixinho e foi para a cozinha, fechando a porta e as venezianas sobre o balcão para separar os dois cômodos.

Lillian se afastou um pouco, para olhar nos olhos do filho.

—Você está tão bonito! – ela disse, enxugando as lágrimas – Cresceu tanto!

—Não sou mais o gorducho ruivo e desengonçado. – ele disse, com certo orgulho na voz – Venha se sentar.

Eles sentaram juntos no sofá branco, de mãos dadas.

—Adam, eu... Eu nunca me perdoei pelo que aconteceu com você... Pelo que eu deixei acontecer.

—Mãe, esqueça isso!  Não quero passar todo o tempo que estivermos juntos pensando no que aconteceu. É passado.

—Aquela tarde foi meu presente por muito tempo Adam. Jamais conseguirei esquecer o que seu... – Lillian sentiu o filho se retesar e mudou o que ia dizer – o que ele fez com você. Aquela cena se repetiu constantemente na minha mente por anos.

—Não vou dizer que o que ele fez foi bom... – Adam começou, após um minuto de silêncio, apertando as mãos da mãe – Mas eu não estaria aqui hoje, com toda uma carreira à minha frente e um namorado maravilhoso que eu amo, se as coisas não tivessem acontecido do modo como aconteceram.

—Isso parece conversa de psiquiatra... – Lillian franziu as sobrancelhas, fazendo Adam sorrir.

—É verdade. Estou fazendo terapia há alguns meses, por outros motivos. Tem me ajudado muito... Principalmente depois que Josh apareceu aqui.

—Eu disse a ele para não vir procurar você assim do nada... – Lillian sorriu, indulgente – Mas Josh é um menino teimoso.

—Sempre foi. É bom saber que algumas coisas nunca mudam... – Após uma breve pausa, completou: Ele me contou o que aconteceu com vocês depois... depois que eu fui embora. Sinto muito mesmo, mãe.

—Não sinta. Você foi o menos culpado nisso tudo, se é que houve algum além dele... Mas como você mesmo disse, é passado e no passado deve ficar. Ele pagou pelos crimes que cometeu.

—Ele foi solto? – Lillian viu o rosto do filho ficar pálido e seus olhos se arregalarem.

—Não... Josh não sabe, mas ele morreu em uma briga de presos, ano passado.

Sem dizer nada, Adam levantou do sofá e foi para a cozinha. Quando Tommy se virou para ele, o sorriso que ostentava morreu em seus lábios.

—Adam, o que houve?

—Ele... Ele morreu... – alarmado, TJ se apressou para perto de Adam, segurando-o pelos ombros.

—Quem morreu, Babyboy?

—Meu pai! – Adam finalmente ergueu os olhos para o namorado, emoções conflitantes refletindo no olhar angustiado.

—Uau! É sério?

—Sim. Uma briga de presos no ano passado.

—Cacete! – Tommy colocou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Adam e depositou um beijo gentil em sua têmpora.

—Nós temos alguma bebida em casa? Acho que preciso de um gole...

—Tem vinho e conhaque...

—Conhaque!

TJ serviu uma dose do liquido ambarino em uma taça de bojo largo e a colocou entre as mãos de Adam sobre o balcão. “Vou fazer companhia a sua mãe, fique aqui o tempo que precisar.” Adam assentiu, sem erguer os olhos do copo, que esvaziou com um só gole.

Encarando as gotículas douradas no fundo do copo, Adam tentava entender como se sentia sobre aquele novo fato. Desde que fora obrigado a sair de casa, ele se esforçara para nunca mais pensar no pai e nas coisas que haviam lhe acontecido por causa da atitude dele. Agora, seu cérebro e seu coração digladiavam-se em uma guerra de contradições. Um lhe dizia para ficar feliz, o outro, triste e então ambos mudavam de opinião.

O cantor inclinou o corpo sobre o balcão, encostando a testa na pedra fria. Por tantos anos, ele temera encontrar o pai na rua, olhar novamente para os olhos dele, que eram tão parecidos com os seus, e ver o mesmo desprezo e ódio que vira naquele dia. E agora... Estava tudo acabado. Aquela hipótese não existia mais, sua mãe e seu irmão estavam junto dele novamente, redimidos de toda a culpa à luz de novas recordações.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Adam ergueu o tronco e se levantou. Um sorriso sereno se apossou dos lábios perfeitos quando voltou para a sala e viu Tommy e sua mãe conversando de mãos dadas no sofá.

Quando o viu, Lillian correu para junto do filho.

—Querido, você está bem?

—Estou mãe. Finalmente.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks, comentários, Kudos.... vcs conhecem o procedimento, né? :*


End file.
